Into the Caribbean
by RunawayPirate
Summary: [REVISING] Alex has a heart for freedom...and Will Turner. But what happens when Will's obvious love, Elizabeth Swann, is kidnapped by pirates? When Alex comes along to save her, she crosses paths with Jack Sparrow, and soon all chaos insues. BETTER SUMMA
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any characters associated with it. I only own the characters and other things that are not part of the movie, so please don't steal them. But if only I had Jack Sparrow……

**Genre:** Romance-Humor-Drama-Action/Adventure

**Summary: **Alex Keller is a rebellious young woman with a heart for freedom…and Will Turner. She wants both, but can't have them. But what happens when the obvious love interest in Will's life, Elizabeth Swann, is kidnapped by pirates? Alex comes along to help get her back and while doing so, she meets a pirate who is none other than the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow himself, and between trying to rescue Elizabeth and get his beloved ship back, he shows Alex what the freedom she wants really is. Follows the original PotC plot with hopefully some originality on the side.

* * *

**INTO THE CARIBBEAN**

**CHAPTER ONE – The Beginning**

* * *

The once warm and brilliant sun was no longer in the clear blue sky and reflecting it's rays off the waters below, but now was blocked out by a thick, heavy fog that now depressingly drifted atop of the deep water. It was quite the opposite of the previous days aboard the _Dauntless_, or even a few hours before this one moment in time. It was bright, sunny, and hot, just like any regular summer day was supposed to be, but that changed instantly as the large British ship slowly and quietly drifted through the grey waters on route to Port Royal, a town in the Caribbean. 

Alexis Keller hugged herself as she leaned against the rail of the ship and watched the wake that the hull of the ship created as it glided through the water. Under her breath, she quietly sang a song that she had picked up from a sailor she befriended on the ship.

"We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves, drink up me hearties yo-ho…we're devils and blacksheep and really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo-ho…yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for me…"

"You've been visiting with Philippe too often." A man, a veteran sailor onboard the _Dauntless_, walked up to her with a hint of a smile.

"So?" She chuckled. "He has such wonderful stories about pirates." Alexis continued, her dark brown eyes shimmering. "He knows about Blackbeard and Francis Drake, and taught me the pirate's code!" Peter Keller chuckled at her sudden enthusiastic attitude, and playfully ruffled his young twelve-year-old daughter's hair. Alexis looked up with admiration.

"Watch yourself, Alex. I don't want the Lieutenant overhearing my daughter talking about pirates and thinking I'm not raising a proper lady, like Auntie Carol. Why don't you go visit with Miss Swann? Maybe she'll show you how." He joked.

Alexis, or Alex, as she was called by her father and preferred to be called, looked over at the other young girl that was aboard on this journey, Elizabeth Swann, the daughter of the soon-to-be Governor of Port Royal, the girl that Alex had become acquainted with at the beginning of this voyage.

"But I don't want to be a proper lady like Auntie Carol, she's boring." Alex frowned, returning her focus on the water. Peter laughed.

"I know. I still love you for being just the hellcat way you are." He joked again, placing an arm around her shoulder and hugging her. "That Swann lass likes you, you know. Go talk with her." And with that, Peter gave his daughter a small nudge in that direction, and when Alex looked back with a frown, he just nodded her on. With a sigh, Alex turned and headed towards Elizabeth. It was reassuring to hear that Elizabeth liked her, because Alex liked her too, even if she was all proper and well-mannered. But that came with being a Governor's daughter…she just wouldn't be feeling as much freedom as Alex had and desired, if any at all.

Approaching quietly, Alex heard Elizabeth singing the song she had taught her the day before, but stopped mid-step when she saw a man, who was called Gibbs by his peers, got to Elizabeth first and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the girl to turn around in surprise.

"Quiet, Missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?" Gibbs scorned, obviously frightening Elizabeth. Alex saw Lieutenant Norrington walk up behind them, followed by Governor Swann himself.

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do." Norrington sternly said.

"She was singing 'bout pirates! Bad luck to be singin' about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog, mark my words." Gibbs replied.

"Consider them marked," Norrington carelessly said. "On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant. Its bad luck to have women on board, too…even miniature ones." Gibbs muttered, glancing over at Alexis as he pulled out a small flask from his vest and drank from it.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth told Norrington, who was now standing beside her with hands clasped behind his back.

_Me too!_ Alex silently agreed.

"Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves…" He looked down at Elizabeth and grinned. "…a short drop and a sudden stop." Alex looked over at Gibbs, and she saw that he was miming a hanging. Her eyes widened and Elizabeth gasped.

"Lieutenant Norrington," Governor Swann interrupted, looking frantic. "I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter." He looked down at Elizabeth with a loving smile.

"My apologies, Governor Swann." Norrington murmured, departing from their presence. When he passed by Alex, he gave her a small polite smile, which she half-heartily returned.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." Elizabeth explained to her father.

"Yes, that's what concerns me." Governor Swann smiled, and then he too took his leave and left her. Elizabeth just sighed, and when she saw Alex standing nearby, she approached quickly.

"Alexis!" Young Elizabeth excitedly greeted.

"Alex," She corrected. She liked that nickname almost hated it when people used her full name. Elizabeth nodded.

"Are you excited about reaching Port Royal soon?" Elizabeth asked, clearly excited herself. "Father bought a nice home that overlooks most of Port Royal. My room looks over the harbor…"

They both began walking down the starboard side as Elizabeth described what Port Royal would be like according to her father. The more she listened, the more Alex grew eager to see her new home for herself. It sounded completely different than dull England. The Caribbean held warm weather and more excitement, for pirates sailed the waters.

As Elizabeth continued talking about their new home, Alex suddenly noticed something in the water. Narrowing her eyes, she focused her attention on what seemed to be a parasol floating towards them. She stopped walking and leaned over as much as she could over the rail to get a better look. Elizabeth followed.

"I wonder how that got there." Elizabeth voiced the thoughts of the two young girls. Alex shrugged and was about to walk away, thinking it fell from the _Dauntless_, but another object lying on top of a piece of wreckage floating in the water caught her attention.

It was a boy.

"Look! A boy, there's a boy in the water!" Elizabeth cried out, apparently spotting him at the same time too. Immediately after they heard her cry, Norrington, Gibbs, Peter Keller, and many of the other sailors looked over the side.

"Man overboard! Man the ropes, fetch a hook! Haul him aboard!" Norrington ordered. Alex and Elizabeth watched as they hurried to bring him on board. Peter and a few other men pulled him up and carefully set him down on deck. His head limply rolled to the side and Norrington quickly knelt by him.

"He's still breathing." He announced with relief.

"Mary, Mother of God!" Alex heard Gibbs say behind her. Quickly, she turned around and hurried next to him, as the rest of the ship did, and saw the last thing anyone expected – a burning ship that was slowly sinking, with flames reaching high up into the grey sky.

"What happened here?" Governor Swann asked in horror.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Norrington explained, though he still appeared disturbed. Gibbs shook his head.

"A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinkin' it, I'm just sayin' it…" Gibbs looked out towards the wreckage. "Pirates."  
Alex felt a course of excitement at the possibility of pirates, suddenly followed by alarm when she gazed once again at the burning merchant ship.

"There's no proof of that." Governor Swann scoffed, but still seemed nervous all the same at the idea. "It was probably an accident." He reasoned.

"Rouse the Captain immediately!" Norrington ordered. "Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats!"

"Elizabeth, Miss Keller," Governor Swann started, taking them both aside. "I want you two to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him?" Elizabeth nodded and hurried over to where they lay the boy. When Alex caught her father's gaze, he nodded for her to go on.

As Alex approached, she got a better look at the new boy. He had short brown hair and freckles over his pale skin. Even in this distressed state he appeared in, thoroughly wet and cold, Alex was instantly fascinated.

Elizabeth stared down at him too, and her hand pulled back a few strand hairs on his face. The sudden warmth of another's touch immediately brought him to a conscious state, causing him to suddenly reach and grab her wrist, startling the both of them, Elizabeth more than Alex.

"It's okay," Elizabeth gasped, regaining her posture. "My name's Elizabeth Swann."

"I'm Alex Keller." Alex added, staring back into his frightened wide eyed stare.

"W-Will Turner." He gasped.

"We're watching over you, Will." Elizabeth gently stated, giving him a reassuring smile. Will gave a small nod, and then fainted. Elizabeth then noticed something on him, and pulled back the neck of his shirt to reveal a gold necklace around his neck, carrying a gold medallion. A coin, with a skull in the middle as the design. Alex watched Elizabeth pick it up and examine it. She quickly looked back down at Will. "Y-You're a _pirate!_"

"Has he said anything?" Norrington suddenly asked from behind them, and Alex and Elizabeth quickly turned around.

"His name is William Turner, that's all we found out." Alex answered.

Norrington gave a small nod and motioned for a few men nearby. "Take him below."

They did as ordered, leaving Elizabeth and Alex by themselves. Alex noticed that Elizabeth had hid the medallion behind her back when Norrington came, but realized that she herself didn't mention anything about it as well. All for the same reason, she gathered. As Elizabeth studied the coin, Alex thought about the boy – Will Turner. She prayed to the heavens that he would be all right. She couldn't wait to start talking to him once he was well enough to ask him what happened.

Looking back out towards the water with a sigh, she was about to continue her thoughts on him until something again caught her eye. At first she thought it was the fog and mist playing tricks on her young eyes, but it was not so. She had seen another ship with ragged black sails, retreating into the fog. It sported the black flag with a white skull at its mast. A pirate's flag.

She wouldn't see that ship for another eight years, and when she did, it would cause a drastic change in her life.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd like to apologize to those who have been following this story...there had been a death in the family, and I couldn't find the will to write, but now I realized how I couldn't just abandon this story and leave everybody without an unfinished story. So, I'm re-writing this and writing new chapters. There will be a new chapter or two every week of re-written chapters that I already have until new chapters come out (for those who have read this before...and to you guys, sorry I'm making you wait longer for those new chapters as I re-write these...I hope you will continue to read this)

And the reason I am re-writing this is because I've learned much more about writing during the past months, and I feel I can do better. At least, I hope I can -

Thanks to those who have left reviews, because I have re-read through most of them and felt touch at the encouraging words you have left.

Until next time...


	2. Impressive Swordman and Ship

**INTO THE CARIBBEAN**

**CHAPTER TWO – Impressive Swordsman and Ships

* * *

**

"Aye, get back 'ere you lil' thief! That be mine!" A large, sweaty man yelled out, shaking his fist. The people outside stopped what they were doing and watched the young woman the fruit merchant was yelling at run and little children cheered her on without knowing what they were exactly cheering for. The man started on a run after her, but quickly grew tired and yelled out a long string of curses instead.

Alex ran until she reached the corner of the street, and turned around to face the angry merchant. With a smug grin, she used her index and middle finger to tip off a lazy salute from her forehead. She then turned the corner onto the new and similar looking street, and with a laugh, she observed the new treasure in her hand. It wasn't much, just a red juicy apple for now and a pouch of coins, and all that she had stolen from underneath Benjamin's nose. Alex laughed again, shining the red apple on the leg of her dark breeches.

As she took a large bite out of her apple, she decided to make a surprise visit to her old friend, Elizabeth Swann. Alex had heard that Elizabeth was supposed to attend Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony...or Commodore Norrington, as he was about to become. Alex was hoping to catch her before she left and tease her for having to go to such a boring event. Having to spend an entire afternoon with James Norrington and a bunch of other boring people would just ruin such a beautiful day.

Alex walked through the streets of Port Royal with a carefree step to her stride. Nobody would ever be able to make _her_ go to some stupid ceremony. But thank God that would never even come to pass, since Alex didn't exactly 'properly know' the right people to actually attend one, being born into a more common family, nor did she have the proper reputation to attend such a thing.

The daughter of a sailor and his wife, Alexis Keller wasn't really like the rest of the young girls back in England. Mischief always sparkled in her dark chocolate brown eyes. She would play with the common boys and girls and always returned home dirty when the evening was up. She would sometimes even sneak out with her father to the docks in England to have another lesson about ships or listen to another new exciting story he himself had heard of or even encountered on one of his own voyages on the ocean.

At the age of seven, her mother began having trouble each time she asked her daughter to put on a dress, but it could not be done without a fight. Alex claimed that they were uncomfortable and hard to play in, so her father bought her a small pair of breeches for just that until one day her mother found them. That day ended with an angry Alex, and a scorning from her mother to her father, who just laughed with a shrug. Needless to say, Alex began loathing dresses at a young age.

Her mother disliked her behavior and the stunts she would pull, and she punished her before telling her to stop time and time again, but Alex never listened. Even though that would just place her in even more trouble, she always thought it was worth it to try it again. She did everything a young lady wasn't supposed to do, experience a freedom they weren't supposed to know, and she loved it.

Her personality was unique, and mostly like her father's: independent, humorous, mischievous, and always cunning and full of wit at the proper moments. Her black hair and dark brown eyes came from her mother. Even though she wasn't the prettiest girl in England, she was proud to be like her mother, whom she still loved dearly even when they had their disagreements. She equally loved and adored her parents and always felt proud to be a Keller.

She always had an interesting opinion about everything and nothing, and didn't mind voicing it. Some people who knew Alex would tell you that she was a lass who knew how to make you laugh, as her own laughter was sweet, and some would say she was never a boring person to be with. But they would always warn you that the only downfall to her personality was one thing: her anger. Sometimes it took a lot or not enough to make her mad, since it varied on what was happening, but it sometimes felt like a pain in hell when it finally happened. It was unknown to anyone who thought about it as to how long her fit of rage would last; again, it would vary.

When her mother died when she was ten from a harsh fever, her destiny to someday become like Aunt Caroline had dwindled into a teasing flame. There was nobody around to properly raise her like a young woman should be, with proper etiquette instead of mischief. True, she knew her manners well enough to get her by if ever she needed them and knew how to be polite, but to most English mothers it wasn't enough. She stopped wearing dresses altogether and her new attire consisted of breeches, a simple shirt, and possibly a few accessories, which were fine, such as the two piercings she had in each ear that she did herself in her later years. Her father didn't argue with his daughter as much as her mother did, and thinking that England wasn't the best for him or his daughter, Peter Keller decided to move to Port Royal, a nice new establishment in the warm, sunny Caribbean. A new start.

He sadly died four years later, when she was sixteen, leaving her with his eternal love, and passing on his knowledge of everything on a ship and his undying devotion and love for the sea.

So now, here she was, at the ripe age of twenty, sticking true to her personality and independently living in Port Royal. But even now, she wanted more. As she neared the docks, she nodded to a few friends and noted all of the different ships that were anchored in the harbor. She often thought with a sly grin of 'borrowing' a ship so she could finally sail all the waters of the world, wake up to a new horizon each day and see what life had in store. Alex sighed. She longed to be free. With nothing to give yet nothing to lose, her life now still seemed to be the closest to freedom as it could be. But why couldn't she just leave? She knew a few sailors well enough to ask them a favor of dropping her off at Tortuga, where she would be more accepted than in Port Royal. Nothing would stop her; nobody was there to hold her back.

Nobody except Will Turner.

She had a silent affectionate eye for him ever since they were children, and now together with Elizabeth, the three of them had grown up together as friends. And with each year that passed, it became more obvious to Alex the love that Will held for Elizabeth, who seemed blind to it all. All the long glances, shy smiles…even though she missed it, Alex caught it all – and it all wasn't for her. It couldn't be helped that Will seemed to love Elizabeth. One of her philosophies on life was this: if you can't change it now, you most likely can't change it later, so just move the bloody hell on and forget about it.

But why couldn't she just move on from the fact that Will loved Elizabeth, not her?

It was because she couldn't forget what she felt towards Will, no matter how hard she tried.

Alex finally stood before the large black gates that lined the Swann property. Tossing the core of her apple into the bushes, she wiped her hands on her breeches and looked up into the property as she ran a hand through her short raven black hair. The black horse-drawn carriage in front of the large white mansion indicated that the Swanns had not yet left for the ceremony, meaning that there was still time for Alex to visit her dear friend. But it appeared that Alex was not the only one who was planning to visit Elizabeth.

"Will," Alex murmured under her breath. He was waiting at the front door for someone to answer it and let him in, dressed in brown breeches and a matching small brown coat and vest. His slick brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a straight posture and usual serious face. A package held underneath his arm indicated that this wasn't a regular visit, but a delivery.

She started on a run to meet him, since she had not seen him for a while due to the amount of work Mr. Brown, the so-called 'black-smith', gave to his young apprentice. Alex scoffed. If that's what they called men who drank and slept all day without even striking metal, so be it, but Will would become much better than that. He already was. But before she made it up to him up the long private roadway, Will had disappeared inside.

"Bloody hell." Alex cursed. She slowed down her jog and reached the house, but only to squeeze behind the bushes and peak inside the window. She would have just knocked on the door, but she doubted her presence would be welcome at the moment. Besides, this was more interesting. So with a few grunts and groans, she managed to get a good view of the front room and Will.

Inside, she saw the butler say something, nod, then go up the flight of stairs to fetch Governor Swann, leaving Will behind to idly look around. Curiously, he looked around the room, studying paintings and sculptures. Soon his attention turned to the sconce on the wall, and he lifted a hand to touch it, but when he did it broke off. Alex snorted with amusement as she watched Will stare at it in surprise, and then quickly hide it in the nearby vase, which was holding canes and umbrellas, as another butler came by. Will gave him a nervous nod as Governor Swann descended down the stairs and greeted him.

Greetings were exchanged and Will quickly opened the case he held to reveal a sword, Alex saw that, but she wanted to hear what was happening, too. Narrowing her eyes at the window, she saw that it was unlocked, so with a satisfied grin she slowly and quietly pushed the window just enough to hear what was conversing between the people inside.

"Well," Governor Swann smiled approvingly as he unsheathed the sword.

"The blade is folded steel." Will explained with a proud grin. "That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?" He extended his hands, Governor Swann nodded, and now Will was balancing the sword with his fingers. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He flipped the sword in the air, causing the elder man to yelp in surprise, and gracefully presented it to Governor Swann.

"Impressive. Very impressive. Commodore Norrington is going to be _very _pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master, hm?"

Will looked up at him, and Alex saw a look of hurt, but she knew Will was doing his best to hide it and be the obedient apprentice, when it really was his work. "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Just as he finished his last words, Elizabeth appeared on the stairs. She was beautiful, as always, even more so for the ceremony today. Her hair was done wonderfully and the dress she wore – marvelous. Those were complements a lady would give, but Alex just snorted. She was going to be hot in this weather, for one, and even though Alex could think of a whole other set of insults to give to dresses, she wasn't going to waste her breath because she had to admit, Elizabeth looked beautiful. She saw that Will must have thought so, too, since his eyes went wide at the sight of her.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning!" Governor Swann complemented, smiling proudly at her.

"Will!" Elizabeth excitedly greeted, now rushing down the stairs. "It's so good to see you! I had a dream about you last night."

Alex quirked her eye. "About me?" Will replied in surprise.

Governor Swann shifted uncomfortably at his daughter's boldness. "Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to–"

Elizabeth ignored her father's protests. "About the day we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Will smiled.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann. As always." Will's answer was full of innocence, but Elizabeth still frowned.

"There," Governor Swann started in satisfaction. "See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." He handed Elizabeth a parasol. "There you are."

Elizabeth looked up at Will, giving him an emotionless stare. "Good day, Mr. Turner." She coldly said. Will looked back in confusion, but it was clear to Alex that Elizabeth did not like his recent answer.

"Come along." Governor Swann began heading towards the door, causing Alex to quickly jump out of the bushes to appear that she had just arrived instead of eavesdropping in the bushes. She made it in time as the door opened.

"Hey, Lizzie." Alex grinned.

"Alex, hello," Elizabeth faintly smiled. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay…I'll be gone for the afternoon."

"I understand, Norrington's ceremony and all...have fun, though." She chuckled.

"Oh, yes, if I can breathe." She laughed before gasping and holding her hand to her chest. She nodded her goodbye and disappeared into the carriage.

"Governor Swann." Alex greeted with a grin as he came down the stairs from the porch.

"Miss Keller, good day." He replied with a smile, passing her towards the coach, followed by two or three official looking men. Will followed, but stopped when he reached the end of the porch to watch the carriage drive off, unaware of Alex's presence.

"Good day…Elizabeth." Alex heard Will say. She rolled her eyes and approached him.

"You've always been the polite one, Will. Loosen up." Alex smirked as she pat him on the back.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here to see our Lizzie, but it seems that'll have to wait." She shrugged. He gave a simple "oh" in response, looking back down the private drive with that same confused look on his face.

"What's wrong, Will?"

"Nothing."

Alex rolled her eyes. "C'mon, William, I've known you for such a long time, I think I could tell when something is up."

Will sighed. "It's Elizabeth…she doesn't seem to be too pleased with me."

"Yeah, I know, I heard." Alex replied, and it was Will's turn to roll his eyes at her.

"I'm afraid I may have said or done something." He frowned, and Alex just shrugged as she began to walk back towards the main road. Will followed. "But I don't know what."

"Forgedaboutit." Alex waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "She's probably in a pissy mood from wearing that dress of hers. I swear it's not right."

"I thought it looked beautiful on her." Will quietly replied.

"Yeah, well, maybe so, but that won't change my opinion."

"Oh, Alex." Will shook his head with a laugh, causing Alex to smile in turn.

As they walked back towards town, Will gave Alex an update on his life, and she with hers. She was enjoying this time she was spending alone with Will, which were rare to come by since his work at the smithery had been in much demand lately. There was no Elizabeth to steal all his attention away from her. They had a heartfelt conversation about swords, and Alex managed to make him laugh a few times. _And what a laugh…_she thought.

"Well, I should finish some errands before returning to the smithery…" Will started.

"Why so soon? Browns is probably sleeping on his drunk ass, why not come along with me for some rum?" Alex hopefully suggested.

"First rum, then you'll think of some chaotic thing to do to the redcoats. Remember _last_ time you got bored?" He needn't remind her what happened, since they both knew full well what he spoke of. After a night of drinking, she and her friend Thomas decided to sneak aboard one of the Navy's ships and mess around. They alarmed the soldiers, making them think they were pirates trying to steal their ship.

In the end, she earned a night in jail and a slap on the wrist. But it was all good, clean, drunk fun…

"Yeah, well, they're too uptight for their own good. I have more useful things to do with my time now." Alex innocently grinned.

"Right." Will looked down at her in doubt. "Anyways, I don't drink. You know that."

"Aw, you're such a wimp."

"At least I'm not a menace to society." Will joked. "You're lucky that Commodore Norrington hasn't locked you up as much as he really should."

"It's because he knows that Elizabeth would get on his case if he laid a finger on me, though she never verbally told him so." Alex chuckled. "I'd be happy to let him know, though..."

"Why would he do that for Elizabeth?" Will quizzically asked. Alex looked at him with a quirked brow. The poor lad – he didn't know that the ice-cream Norrington fancied Elizabeth? She inwardly shrugged. He'd find out sooner or later.

"Because…she's the Governor's daughter, that's why." Alex explained.

"Oh, that's understandable. Just don't take advantage him and his hospitality, alright? One day you just might actually put him over the edge."

"Never!" Alex replied, feigning innocence. Will laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving her a half-hug, which she tried not to melt into.

"Stay out of trouble."

"But that's not fun!" Alex laughed. When he broke the friendly hug, much to her disappointment, she worked up the nerve to ask him the question that was a fog in her mind all afternoon. "Say, if you aren't busy tonight, maybe we could do something since Elizabeth ditched us?"

Will gave it some thought. "Not tonight I'm afraid, I have a large list of orders that need to be made…" Alex nodded in understanding, and tried to hide her disappointment and frown that wanted to creep loose.

"Okay, another time then." Alex smiled.

"I promise, another time." Will replied, giving her a smile of his own.

Alex recalled him saying that just a month ago. Elizabeth had gotten his promised time before she could.

* * *

"'ey, Alex!"

"There's the pretty lass!"

"Hey, gents." Alex laughed as she approached the two sailors, her boots thunking on the wooden docks.

"Where have ye been, lassie? You don't come to visit me anymore, ye don'." The elder of the two sailors, who was in his mid fifties, grinned as Alex bent over and gave him a chaste kiss on his wrinkled cheek.

"Oh, you know, doin' a little o' this and a little o' that." Alex winked at Charles and his younger friend, Frederick.

"So when are you going to come with me on me ship?" Frederick laughed. "It's all ready for yer boardin', it is."

Alex raised her brow as Charles began laughing. "I don't know, Fred, I've heard about your ship and I hear that the mast isn't all up as she ought to be these days." She winked at Charles.

"Ouch." Fred laughed, giving her a big, hearty hug.

"Easy on the goods, darlin'." Alex wheezed teasingly.

"So, have ye seen the _Interceptor_ lately, Alex?" Charles asked curiously.

Alex shook her head. "Nah, where did they put her?"

"Right over there," Fred pointed, and Alex followed his direction to where the private docks were. She narrowed her eyes and noticed the tip of the mast teasingly peak over at her from over the palm trees and small buildings. "They say she's the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

"That isn' true! The _Dauntless _is!" Charles argued. "What do ye think, Alex?"

"I don't know, they both seem pretty grand to me. I've seen the prints for its body, and by the way they constructed the _Interceptor_, it's possible that she's the faster of the two." Alex wisely stated.

"See! Alex would know, so the _Interceptor_ _is_ faster." Frederick triumphantly smiled.

"Well, you see there, Fred, it's not about the _speed_, but the _performance_…just a tip, just in case your 'ship' manages to get a passenger, eh?" Alex laughed, followed by Charles hearty laughter once again. Fred just shook his head in amusement. "Well, I'm going to go have a look-see for myself with the _Interceptor_."

"Alright, lassie, stay outta trouble!" Charles said.

"Do I ever?" Alex laughed. "Ta, boys."

"Bye, Alex!"

"See you around, lass!"

She left the two friends laughing to themselves behind her and began crossing the docks to get to the private dock just around the corner. When she got to the bridge, she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching her or giving her a suspicious eye. She only did this due to a past experience. She was trying to sneak onto this dock just a week or so ago to search for a large shipment of rum that was rumored to be just sitting out there on this dock, unguarded, and would be until early next morning. She was caught while trying to break each individual crate open.

Sadly, she never did find that crate.


	3. Pirate in Port

**INTO THE CARIBBEAN**

**CHAPTER THREE – A Pirate in Port**

**

* * *

**

The _Interceptor _was indeed a fine looking ship, and with Alex's knowledge of different vessels she concluded that it was actually a decent British ship, faster than the _Dauntless_. A grin crept on her tan face when she observed the area – no one in sight. _Good._ She thought with a smirk. She wouldn't be disturbed when she had a closer look.

Her brown boots thunked on the wooden dock as she came closer and walked down the gangway, closer to the floating vessel. Looking around, she was again surprised that none of the redcoats were here watching the ship. If she wanted to, she could find an accomplice to aid her and just steal it, and nobody would find out until after the ceremony. The thought both amused and tempted her, but she was aware of the consequences if she actually went through with it.

After Alex took one step towards the ship, someone cried out, "Hey, you! Get away from there!"

Alex quickly jumped back, thinking the command had been directed at her, and watched as two redcoats ran from the dock and scurried onto the ship with bayonets in hand. She remembered their names were Murtogg and Mullroy, and currently they were addressing a man that was at the helm, a rough and dirty looking character, not her. He was a good few inches taller than Alex, with curious brown eyes that observed the two redcoats. Alex looked closely at his wild, long dark brown hair, and noticed that there were beads woven into the a few braids, along with the other odd trinkets, all held together underneath a dark red bandana. He had a mustache, and even his goatee was woven into two braids with beads.

_That's…interesting…_ Alex thought with a raised brow as she further observed him, thinking he looked like the eccentric type.

Tanned and well-built, yet with a slim figure, the man wore a white shirt with a V-shaped neckline, which revealed his chest, underneath a dark grey wool coat that went towards his knees. He wore matching, loose pants that were tucked into his boots. A large belt was around his shoulder towards his hip, with a sash around his waist that held a compass and revealed the butt of a pistol.

_Very interesting. _Alex thought again. This rough looking character seemed to be new to Port Royal, for she had never seen him before in her life. If she did, she would have definitely remembered. She always remembered a handsome face.

True, she had an affectionate eye for Will, but she was still human.

The man, who by now had both hands comfortably on the spokes of the wheel, looked at them in interest and when they came closer he adjusted his posture almost cautiously.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." Mullroy warned.

"I'm sorry, it's just – it's such a pretty boat. Ship." The stranger quickly corrected himself.

"What's your name?" Murtogg demanded.

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like."

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" Mullroy suspiciously asked.

"Yeah, and no lies!" Murtogg added.

"Well then, I confess." He stepped away from the helm, and as he spoke he moved closer to them as they moved back, raising their rifles higher. "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" He finished with wide eyes, and Alex felt the need to laugh. She crossed her arms and continued to listen in amusement. This guy really knew how to mess with these redcoats, just like she would have done.

"I said _no lies!_" Murtogg exclaimed.

"I think he's telling the truth." Mullroy quietly murmured.  
"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." Murtogg irritably retorted.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." The man cleverly spoke up, earning a nod then confused look from Murtogg.

At that moment, Alex couldn't restrain from her laughter any longer. She laughed humorously with a shake of her head, earning two surprised stares from Murtogg and Mullroy and a curious yet amused gaze from "Mr. Smith."

"That must have been the most entertaining thing I've heard all day. Thanks for that." Alex chuckled. She sauntered carelessly onto the _Interceptor_, despite Murtogg and Mullroy's protests. She waved them off.

"Now, what if one actually _did_ believe the truth when in fact it turned out to be something entirely different from what you, the man in question, stated in the first place?" Alex asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the main mast with a challenging smirk.

"Wait just a minute! _We're _the ones supposed to ask the questions here!" Mullroy piped up, glaring at Alex. "_You_ aren't even supposed to be here! Neither of you!"

"Yes! No civilians allowed!" Murtogg added.

As they scolded them, the stranger, with dark kohl-lined eyes, studied her from head to toe with a small approving grin.

"Then that would be a lie on my part, and would be dishonest of me." He finally answered her with a knowing grin. Alex smirked.

"Fine," Mullroy began, suspiciously keeping an eye on Alex, but even more on the man near the helm. "If you don't have a ship then, how did you arrive to Port Royal?" Mullroy cautiously asked, and Murtogg nodded.

"Funny you asked, mate. Well, I was lost on an uncharted island, full of dark skinned and nearly naked men and women…beautiful women. The Wokishobi Tribe, I recall…"

As "Mr. Smith" began his tale, Alex suddenly heard music come from the fort just across the cove. All that fancy stuff with violins and cellos, not drunk men singing at the top of their lungs or attempting to play the piano.

Alex just rolled her eyes. She wondered if the day could get any worse for Lizzie.

* * *

Murtogg and Mullroy became so engrossed in the man's story that they had forgotten the duty of protecting the _Interceptor_ and making sure that no unauthorized civilian was allowed on. They failed instantaneously. Instead of escorting both Alex and the other man off the ship, they had rooted themselves before the helm where the stranger lazily leaned against as he told his tale. 

Resting her back against the main mast, Alex also listened to the storyteller along with his two listeners. She didn't know why she was still there. Maybe it was because she didn't have anything else to do, or had become too curious with both the story and man to leave. The story sounded farfetched yet oddly realistic, but her main interest lied in the man's orchestrated hand motions and his different facial expressions from time to time.

"…and then they made me their chief." He finally finished through narrowed eyes.

A sudden loud splash turned their attention to the water. They realized what happened, and rapidly rushed to the starboard side. At the bottom of the cliff near the jagged rocks was a pool of white foam, where it appeared something – or someone, had fell.

"Will you be saving her then?" The man asked with a skeptical look.

_Her? _Alex thought. _Someone fell into the water? _She looked from the ripples on the water up to the cliffs. The good Lord save whoever made that dangerous fall.

"I can't swim!" Mullroy franticly replied.

The man looked at Murtogg for an answer, and he just stared back at him and shook his head. "Pride of the King's Navy you are." He mockingly stated. He took off his coat, hat, and other effects and handed them each to the redcoats. "Do not lose these." He firmly stated. Alex watched as he stood on the rail and made a swan dive into the water.

There was silence for several moments as they watched the water in suspense. Occasionally, Murtogg and Mullroy exchanged hopeful glances, but Alex intently stared into the water. It was a moment until the entire ship shook, like an earthquake, causing Alex to almost fall.

"What was that?" Murtogg asked. Mullroy shook his head, and they both grabbed onto their hats as a sudden gust of wind blew from nowhere. Alex looked up to see the flag above her change direction; the sky grew darker.

Finally, they spotted the man in the water, holding an unconscious figure with him. Alex gasped when she recognized who it was. Elizabeth. She quickly rushed to the dock, followed right behind by Murtogg and Mullroy to help him.

As they carefully rested Elizabeth's unconscious body, Alex's face went pale as she knelt beside her friend. _This can't be happening_.

"She's not breathing!" Murtogg yelled, kneeling down opposite of Alex.

"Move!" The rescuer ordered. He shoved Murtogg aside, pulling a knife from his boot and cut down the middle of the corset Elizabeth had tightly around her. She instantly spit out water and gasped for breath.

"Never would have thought of that." Mullroy confusedly said.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." The man replied.

"Elizabeth!" Alex breathed with relief. "Speak to me, c'mon, are you alright?"

Elizabeth continued coughing until the man reached down towards Elizabeth's neck and pulled up a necklace, which sported a medallion, around her neck. Alex went silent and solemnly stood to her feet. She recognized that medallion…but from where? Clearly, the man recognized it too.

"Where did you get that?" He solemnly asked. A swift moment of silence passed until the tip of a sword was at his throat.

"On your feet." Norrington sternly ordered, glaring down at him. Governor Swann came rushing up behind him, along with a whole troop of redcoats.

Norrington didn't notice her, being too absorbed in staring at the man who dared touch Elizabeth, and Governor Swann's attention was on his daughter. The man who saved Elizabeth himself stared down the blade of the sword with a weak smile as he stood.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Governor Swann asked with a voice full of concern, wrapping a large blanket around her to cover herself.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied, pulling the blanket tighter around her. All eyes suddenly went to Murtogg, who was holding the corset openly in his hands. Sheepishly, he quickly pointed towards the stranger.

Governor Swann looked over at him and sternly ordered, "Shoot him!"

"Father!" Elizabeth quickly intervened as the soldiers raised their rifles. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

The now Commodore James Norrington looked from Elizabeth to the man at sword point, and gave a small reluctant nod to cease aim. "I believe thanks are in order." He extended his hand out, and Alex watched as the man seemed to cautiously study it before he hesitantly took his hand. Swiftly, Norrington seized his hand and pulled back the sleeve, revealing a scar on his wrist in the shape of a 'P'.

_Pirate._

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" Norrington announced, smug at his discovery.

_He's a pirate!_

"Hang him." Governor Swann quickly ordered.

_Finally, someone to…wait, hang him?_

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington pulled back the pirate's sleeve further up his forearm to reveal a tattoo; a sparrow in flight over the horizon. "Well, well…Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please." Jack corrected with a proud grin.

Alex's eyes went wide with realization and awe. So, _this_ is who that man was. Captain Jack Sparrow. _The_ Captain Jack Sparrow, the one that Alex had heard countless stories of and read almost everything about. And he was right here at the mercy of the Commodore.

"Well I don't see your ship…Captain." Norrington mocked.

"I'm in the market. As it were." Jack Sparrow replied through narrowed eyes and with a momentary grin.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Murtogg corrected, earning a sudden glare from Jack.

"_Told you_ he was telling the truth! These are his, sir." Mullroy explained as he handed Norrington Jack's effects, who began sifting through it.

"No additional shots or powder. A compass that doesn't point north." He unsheathed the sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

Jack pointed both hands at him and narrowed his eyes. "Ah, but you _have_ heard of me." He reminded with a smug smile. His comment sent Norrington over the edge of his patience, and he grabbed Jack and roughly pushed him towards Gillette. Elizabeth followed.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" She pleaded.

"Carefully, Lieutenant." Norrington warned, and Elizabeth stopped in front of him

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington firmly reasoned.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack put in as Gillette clasped the irons around his wrist, earning a glare from Norrington.

"Indeed." He hatefully said. Alex watched as Gillette triumphantly smiled once he placed the irons on the pirate, and he moved away from Jack. Alex saw the mistake that was made before it even happened, and before she could say anything, it was too late.

"Finally." Jack grinned, throwing his chain around Elizabeth's neck and pulling her towards him.

"No, don't shoot!" Governor Swann franticly shouted.

Wide-eyed and speechless, Alex watched as Jack muttered something into Elizabeth's ear. She reached to her side and felt her hip. _Damnit. _She didn't have her pistol on her. If she did, Jack Sparrow's brains would be blown from his head for laying a finger on her best friend.

"Commodore," Jack announced loudly. "My effects, please. And my hat." Norrington didn't comply. "Commodore!" Jack shouted again, all mirth and humor gone from his eyes. Instead, his brown orbs appeared menacing and threatening. Norrington realized this, and with a nod the effects were brought forward and handed to Elizabeth. Jack said something into Elizabeth's ear again, and she replied, correcting him on her name.

"Miss Swan, if you'd be so kind." Elizabeth didn't listen. "Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." He turned her around, his restraints still around her neck, and grinned. "Now if you'd be very kind." He watched her with a smile as she placed his hat on his head, setting it firmly, then strap on his sword, and to do so she had to put her arms around him. As she did this, Jack looked over her shoulder and gave Commodore a smug grin. He grunted as Elizabeth fastened his belt. "Easy on the goods, darling."

Elizabeth pulled the belt tighter, and they exchanged words. Alex strained to hear, but her anger ringing in her ears failed to do so. But she knew she wouldn't be able to fail to wipe that smug grin off of that Jack Sparrow's face, if it was the last thing she did.

"Gentlemen! M'lady, and lovely lass," Jack winked at Alex. "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught…Captain Jack Sparrow!" He pushed Elizabeth into the Commodore's arms, turned around and kicked the lever for the shipping crane nearby, and was pulled up into the air by the rope he clung to.

"_Now_ will you shoot him!" Governor Swann yelled after a moment of stunned silence of the soldiers watching Jack swing in circles in the air.

"Open fire!" Norrington ordered fiercely.

Everyone began shooting at Jack, who was now suspended and swinging around in the air. He let out a yell as the bullets whizzed by him until he stopped on another wooden crane, gained balance, and used his chains to slide down the rope and onto the bridge and out of sight, the redcoats on his heels.

Alex hurried over to Elizabeth. "Are you okay? That bastard…"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Elizabeth breathed. She looked furious and a little shaken up, but nonetheless gave Alex a smile. "Thank you, Alex."

"Miss Keller, sorry for our sudden leave but I'd like to get my daughter back home. She's just had a trying moment." Governor Swann explained sincerely.

"I understand, Governor." Alex nodded, and watched them be escorted away by a few redcoats. Momentarily, she felt her heart ache for her own father and the comforting touch of a loved one, but the feeling quickly passed as she remembered Jack Sparrow. She entertained the thought of running back home to grab her sword, and then find that pirate to gut his innards out. Just after she castrated him. No person ever threatens her friend after said friend just saved him, no one. Not if she, Ale–

"Alex Keller…" A voice came from behind her. She slowly turned around, only to be looking down the barrel of a rifle. "I should have known where there was trouble, _you_ would be there." It was a man named Wesley, a British naval officer, and a man she had become very familiar with through her mischievous antics.

"Aye, Wess, since I'm the one to blame for _everything_." She rolled her eyes irritably. "How's your equipment? Feeling better? I can change that, you know." Alex laughed, and Wesley's face twitched as he recalled their last meeting, which ended with an evening of pain in his crotch.

"A man by the name of Benjamin claims you stole from him this afternoon, so you're coming with me." He grinned delightedly.

"Ha! You have no proof it was me." Alex laughed, glancing out of the corner of her eyes for any way of escape. There was none, unless she wanted to risk getting caught by sprinting past Wesley.

With a mocking laugh, Wesley pointed at the pouch by her belt. "What is _that_ then?"

_Damnit.  
_  
"It's…um…my savings?" She offered feebly, knowing she had been caught.

"You're coming with me. NOW." He roughly poked the end of his rifle at her.

"So eager to get me alone, aye? Fine, I'll go quietly, but only because I like you." Alex told him, but only to be poked once again towards the jailhouse.


	4. Jail Birds

**INTO THE CARIBBEAN**

**CHAPTER FOUR – Jailbirds**

* * *

"Oh, being rough, eh? Didn't know you liked it so."

"Be quiet, Keller." Wesley warned through clenched teeth. The stairs couldn't be any longer than they were for him right now.

"Don't worry, darlin', I'll keep it a secret."

She jumped down the last step, arms bound behind her, and Wesley walked around her like she was a plague.

"Do you have any arsenal on your person?"

"'fraid not this time, Wess. Want to check to make sure?" She wiggled her eyes at him suggestively, and he flinched with disgust.

"I'll take your word for it, Keller."

Alex shrugged, gave him a wink, and strolled into the cell. She observed the familiar small, damp surroundings, and turned around to the officer. "You know, you should really liven this place up a tad. It's so depressing. Smells ghastly, too."

"Enjoy your stay." Wesley sarcastically told her with a smug yet loathing grin. He locked the cell behind her and turned to leave when he heard a loud, forced cough from behind him. He groaned. Turning around, he looked at the young woman behind the bars and at her smirk on her small face.

"You aren't going to just leave me here with these on, are you?" She shook the chains behind her. Without a word, he motioned for her to turn around, and then he hesitantly inserted the key into the cuffs on both hands, turned, and slid them off before quickly retreating back towards the wall.

"Wesley!" Another officer yelled from the top of the stairs, out of Alex's range of sight. "We need you up here, immediately!"

"Right on it, sir!" Wesley called back, looking over his shoulder at Alex.

"Bye, Wesley." She innocently smiled, and then puckered her lips and blew him a kiss, in which he shivered and quickly ascended the stairs. Humorously, Alex laughed, and soon her laughter died down into a sigh as she took her place in the corner of the cell underneath a small, barred window too small for anyone to climb out of, including her small frame.

S_tealing…ha! He's probably just locking me in here just to get back at me for hurting his manly pride. _Alex thought with a low chuckle. Oh well, she'd just have to endure the rest of the day before they would release her in the morning. They always did.

She watched a group of men in the cell next to hers, men who looked like they were dressed in beggar's rags and played in the mud with pigs all day long, the dirt now dried and crusted onto their worn skin. They were crowded around one man who held a large bone in his hand, and they were all whistling and calling towards the grey dog who was the keeper of the key. The dog sat not three feet away watching them with a curious yet bored look, tilting his head to and fro, teasing them with the ring of keys in his mouth.

One man, the smallest of them all, noticed Alex and smiled a toothless grin at her. She groaned and looked at him in disgust. Maybe _he_ was the cause of the smell down here, if not the majority of it.

"I've seen ye around 'ere before. What's this, yer fourth time 'ere?" He cackled.

"Most likely, but what's this…your fifth week in here? Pity." Alex retorted. The prisoner narrowed his eyes at her, murmured a curse under his breath, and returned to his cellmates.

"That's what I thought." Alex smirked. She watched the group until she lost interest and she yawned, exhaustion already overtaking her. _Might as well get some rest…nothin' else to do. _She lay on her back on the floor nearest to the cold, stone wall. She shifting and turning herself numerous times until she found herself most comfortable on her back. Yawning, her thoughts began to wander.

Immediately, they wandered to Will.

What was he doing right now, she wondered. Was he working on another well-crafted and beautiful sword? Or was he practicing again, like he often did, and even sometimes with her? They haven't done that, she noticed, not lately. Was he thinking of her at this moment or were his thoughts on Elizabeth, as always? Wait…did he even know that Elizabeth was threatened by that bastard of a pirate? Alex let out a heartless chuckle. If he did, he was probably worrying about Elizabeth, not about her being stuck in a jail cell once again. If she had a bottle of rum, she would make a toast to Elizabeth, congratulating her on being a fine damsel in distress.

She'd have to do it when she got out, but for now Alex let the calm blackness take her over for a few hours and into the unknown.

* * *

Silence filled the hallway save for the sounds coming from outside – the free world. The torches were lit, granting light, and the guard was taking his time walking down the hall, surveying the prisoners with a watchful and cautious eye. A group of men in one cell played it off innocently, acting like they were either sleeping or having a polite chat with the other, while the next cell remained silent, but once the guard disappeared up the stairs for the rest of the hour the men quickly jumped towards the front of their cell, bone in hand and a whistle from their lips.

Their loud and sudden racket woke Alex.

"Agh," She groaned with her eyes clenched shut. "Could you all just shut up already!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, luv." A deep voice slurred from above her…or was it behind her? She was too dazed out to know exactly, but that changed when realized the voice seemed familiar. She got up too fast, a dizzy feeling swarming her head, but once that disappeared she turned around to see who the voice belonged to that was now in her cell…

…and it came with chocolate brown eyes and a golden smirk.

"Well, hello again…" Captain Jack Sparrow chuckled amusedly. Speechless from anger, Alex only glared at him in shock. "Feeling alright, lass? You don't look too good." He inquired innocently. He was sitting in the corner of the cell looking both bored and mysterious, but now Alex only seemed to have one thing on her mind. And she didn't mind showing it.

"You rat bastard!"

Jack looked at her in surprise at her sudden outburst. "Well, good evening to you as well."

"How _dare_ you threaten Elizabeth after she saved your ass from Norrington!"

Jack only shrugged carelessly, inflaming Alex's anger even more. "You're lucky I haven't strangled you yet, you worthless cad." She glared.

Jack laughed. "Right, of course you would…and even if you tried…well." He slowly looked over her body, letting his unfinished sentence linger in the chilly air.

"Hey, eyes up here. Hey!" She shouted when he didn't listen. He looked at her with a sly smirk, and then returned to his previous position, resting an arm on his knee and tilting his hat slightly over his eyes.

"So you're acquainted with the Swann girl, aye? You should tell her that free-falling from cliffs isn't her thing. I advise reading or knitting as a healthier hobby."

"Shut up, you can't tell me to tell her what she should or should not do!"

Jack laughed deeply. "Why not?"

"You threatened her life, that's why."

"But she's still alive, isn't she?" Jack looked at her from under his hat with piercing eyes, unusually seeming darker from the small amount of light, and Alex barely noticed a small shiver creep down her spine. She didn't answer. "Isn't she?" He repeated again, his tone demanding an answer.

"…yes." She quietly answered.

"So it's settled then. Sticks and stones." He rested his head back against the wall.

"…what?" Alex asked as she stood up, brushing the straw and dirt from her breeches and long sleeved shirt.

Jack sighed exasperatedly. "Nothing. Say, you wouldn't happen to have some rum hidden on you, would you?"

"Unfortunately not." She gave a small chuckle and sat against the flat of the wall opposite of his side, letting a sigh escape from her.

Jack used a ringed finger to tilt the corner of his hat up, and he observed her suspiciously. "What's the change in attitude all of a sudden? A second ago you looked like you were about to jump on me…which I wouldn't mind, you see…but now you look what seems to be normal." He explained cautiously.

Alex shrugged. "I suppose you did her and me a big favor by using your piratey way with her. Reminding her that not everything in life is trustworthy." She gave him a guarded glare to prove her point.

Jack chuckled deeply, nodding in understanding. He watched her a little while longer as the men in the cell behind him continued to persuade the dog to come closer to them. Her black hair was short like a man's, coming to just below her jaw. It was cut in a messy fashion, a style he had never seen worn on a woman before, with bangs that covered her plain dark brown eyes. But he didn't complain. It revealed her neck, a smooth part of skin that looked untouched.

"What's your name, anyways?" Jack finally asked in a low yet interested voice.

"Alex Keller. And you're Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please." He corrected, and Alex scoffed. "Your name…short for what?"

Alex hesitated. "A name I don't like." She replied.

Jack chuckled. "I see."

* * *

Finally relaxed, despite the aching in her hip and cramps in her legs from sitting so long, Alex rested in the corner across from Sparrow on the opposite side of the wall, the corner where the wall met the cell bars. She had begun taking count of how many hours would be left until she saw the first rays of light shine through the window above them, because then she would finally be free. But about Jack Sparrow's fate, she wasn't quite sure yet.

"What do you think is going to happen to you tomorrow?" Alex asked as she stretched her legs.

"Most likely be hanged for piracy." Jack carelessly replied in a low voice. Hanged? He sounded like that happened to him every day, a usual routine in his book.

She wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"Oh." She answered. Alex stole a glance at him – she couldn't tell if his eyes were shut or not, the shadow from his hat hid that feature from her. He had been quiet almost the whole night since they last talked, and she wanted to talk to him some more. It wasn't every day she shared a cell with a pirate, who so happened to be Captain Jack Sparrow. She was almost tempted to ask why he needed another ship if he already had one, though the name of it escaped her. Almost.

What was it now, nine o'clock? Was it even midnight? She lost track. Usually the guard would be switching his shift every hour or so. Had they been doing that? She didn't notice. She was exhausted, and her eyelids were beginning to grow heavy.

As she began to drift off, the noises around her became louder.

"Come 'ere, boy. Want a nice, juicy bone? Come here." The prisoner beckoned as his cellmates whistled and sweetly coaxed the dog. "Come on."

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is _never_ going to move." Jack told them in a bored voice without giving them so much as a glance. The smallest prisoner, the one who was giving trouble to Alex earlier, turned and glared at him.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." He mocked. Jack turned his head to face him as the prisoner spoke before relaxing in his previous arrangement, the beads in his hair clinking against each other as the gold in his smirk glinted. Obviously, he didn't seem disturbed.

Alex chuckled as she rolled her eyes, pulling her legs up to her chest and clasping her hands around her knees. "So, you're a pirate, eh?" She spoke up.

"Evidently." Jack smirked.

"For how long?"

"Longer than your years in age, my dear." Hedryly answered with a hint of a small grin.

"Do you like it?"

"I wouldn't want my life any other way."

"Even if it ended in the noose?"

He laughed, shaking his head as he looked up at her. "You have such a bleak outlook on life, lass. Not every pirate's fate ends with the noose. I'll be out of here by morning."

Alex scoffed. "Yeah, they're just going to let you out with an apology."

Jack grinned. "Just watch." Rolling her eyes, she rested her forehead on the cold metal bars and watched the flame on the torches dance as red and orange melted into each other.

"You know, what makes me wonder is why a young gel such as yourself is in here with a roguish man like me." Jack curiously stated, his brown eyes still hidden.

"I stole some fruit and a pouch of coins." Alex shrugged.

Jack laughed. "A little street rat, aren't you?"

Normally, Alex would have been in rage at the comment. Her life since her father died had been hard, and if not for the graciousness of Elizabeth's father, she wouldn't still have the house she and her father lived in or any food at all. But she wasn't angry. Looking into Jack's eyes, she saw that he understood. Somewhere behind his cocky façade was a man who once knew what it was like to steal to survive.

She grinned at him, and was about to open her mouth to reply when a few loud booms were suddenly heard, causing the cell to shake just a little, and Alex knew it could be only one thing: cannon fire. More followed just after the first as Alex scrambled to get up and rushed over to the barred window, pulling herself up to see.

"I know those guns." Jack said matter-of-factly, and he too quickly jumped up and looked through the window, almost shoving Alex aside. "It's the _Pearl_."

"The _Black Pearl_?" The small prisoner with a bone in hand said with wide eyes as he moved closer, the men behind him following suit. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settl'ments for a near ten years. Ne'er leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" Jack questioned, looking at him with a smile. "So where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

Alex laughed. "You have a point."

"Of course I do." Jack winked. They both turned their heads back to watch the _Black Pearl_, one of the most feared ships if not the only in the Caribbean, attack Port Royal. Jack watched with a solemn blank expression as Alex watched in pure worry. She hoped Will would be alright and that he would stay out of their way. But knowing him, he would be out there trying to help fight them off if they ever stepped foot on the soil. Trying to be the hero.

"Be careful, William." Alex whispered.

Jack looked at her with a crooked brow. "You say something?"

"No." She quickly replied, not realizing she had voiced her thought out loud. She gave him a quick smile, which he didn't return. His eyes were staring out the window and quickly turned wide when the next cannon fired.

Jack didn't give her any warning when he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her down with him into the corner of the cell before covering her body with his. Alex heard the cannon blast through the wall behind them and clenched her eyes shut as she buried her face into Jack's shoulder. Once the chunks of stone debris finished falling around them the dust cleared, and Alex slowly opened her eyes, finding herself looking rather closely up into the face of Jack, who had a large and rather smug grin on his tan face.

"Well, well, well…hello there." Jack charmingly said in a low voice.

"Sparrow, this isn't the right time for whatever the hell you're trying to do." Alex glared. For Pete's sake, they just almost had their heads blown off and already he was already trying to get her to tear her clothes off for him.

"Ah, so there_ is_ a right time?" He answered smugly.

"Get off, I didn't mean that, you mangy cad."

"I'm sure you didn't." Jack winked with a grin. He pushed himself off of her and wiped the dust from his already dirty breeches, not even bothering to lend her a hand. She knew why when she looked past him at the large hole in the wall in the opposite wall, giving their side only enough room to stick an arm out. Jack saw this too and frowned, but the other prisoners were cackling with joy.

"My sympathies, friends. You have no manner o' luck at all." The prisoner sadly said, jumping through the whole and out of sight like the rats they were. Jack stood up to the small segment of freedom that barely touched their cell, and rested his head against the wall, rolling his head.

"Just my luck." Alex frowned. "Now it's guaranteed that I'm going to be stuck here the entire night. With _you_ of all people."

Jack chuckled as he slowly turned around to face her. "And that's a bad thing? I am the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, after all. One night with me will make you–"

"Don't even say it, you arrogant bastard." Alex warned, causing him to chuckle and grin. She stood up and Jack moved towards the side of their cell. She watched with a raised brow as he stuck his hand into the now vacant space and grabbed the large bone before pulling out and kneeling at the door to their cell. The clouds and smoke from the cannons outside cleared, revealing a strong ray of moonlight through the window above.

He stuck the entire length of his arm out and began shaking the bone in the air. "C'mon doggie! It's just you and me now. Just you and ole' Jack, come on."

"Oh my word." Alex groaned aloud as she sat on the ledge and watched him from behind.

"What?" Jack turned around quizzically.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is _never_ going to move." Alex mocked his earlier statement. She even included the deep and slurred texture of his voice for effect. "Sound familiar?" She smirked.

"For your information, lass, I am very good with animals." He confidently stated.

"Because you are one." Alex retorted.

"Ah, lass," Jack grinned wickedly. "You won't know until we hit the sack together someday."

"Keep dreaming." She sweetly said in a sardonic reply. He just chuckled before returning to the task at hand.

"Come on. That's it, come on. Bit closer, bit closer." Jack called out to the grey dog, who was surprisingly inching his way towards the man with the bone. _Maybe this will work after all_. Alex thought hopefully. "That's it, come on. Come on, you filthy, slimy mangy cad." Sudden loud noises from up the stairs startled the dog, causing him to run down the second passage of stairs at the end of the hall. _Or maybe not_. "No, no, no! I didn't mean it!" Jack called out, waving both hands around after the dog. When the body of a guard fell down the stairs, both Jack and Alex turned to see who was coming.

More pirates.

"This ain't the armory!" One pirate yelled as he looked around, but the second darker-skinned pirate approached the cell. Jack stood as they met eye to eye.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, Twiggs. Capt'n Jack Sparrow." He spit at his feet, causing Jack to narrow his eyes and cautiously watch them both as Alex watched them all.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone, on a God forsaken island, shrinkin' into the distance. His fortunes are improved much." Twiggs laughed.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen." Jack told them both with a sarcastic grin before his entire demeanor turned solemn and loathsome. "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers, and mutineers." His statement caused the dark pirate to shoot out his hand and clasp it around Jack's neck. Alex gasped as her eyes grew wide in shock. _The skin on that pirate's arm just disappeared…no, it didn't, I'm going crazy…oh God, I'm not. That's his bone._ What Jack said was too low for her to hear, but the fuming expression on the pirates spoke for them. Apparently, Jack knew these men, and had angered them greatly. The dark pirate snapped Jack's head away before turning with his pirate comrade and disappeared up the stairs, causing Jack to look down at the bone and Alex to watch with her still shocked expression.

"What…the bloody hell…was that." Alex slowly asked.

"Nothing." Jack quietly replied, letting the bone drop to the floor as he picked up his hat.

"What do you mean _nothing_? His arm just turned from skin into bone!"

"I know." Jack answered. Not one part of him looked disturbed by that fact or even freaked out, just like Alex was. Instead, he was calm, collected, and once again very quiet. "It's best we get some sleep, lass. We'll get out of here tomorrow when things have calmed down out there."

"How am I supposed to sleep after that!" Alex exclaimed incredulously. Jack just glanced at her and shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He clumsily lay down on his back with a grunt and placed his hat underneath his head, in place for a pillow. She watched as he draped an arm over his eyes, and seemed to instantly fall asleep. His chest evenly rose and fell in time with his breathing. He was right. She should get some sleep; that's what she's been trying to do the entire evening. In the morning when she had a much clearer mind, she'd figure out what just happened, that is, if it wasn't actually a nightmare.

On the opposite side of the cell from Jack, she kicked a few small pieces of rubble out of her way and lie down on her side, her back to Jack. With an exhausted sigh, she closed her eyes and slowed her breathing.

"If you're still frightened by what just happened, you can come over here with me. I understand." Jack clearly said from behind her. She could hear the cocky grin in his voice and snorted.

"Arrogant bastard." She murmured, before drifting off into a restless slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading so far, everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying it...if not, then I'm failing as a writer, haha.

**Forensic Photographer711:** Thanks! I hope this was soon enough for you, hehe.

**Terriah:** After a really long break, I decided to revise the story since I learned more about writing techniques and all that fun jazz. Don't worry, the rest will be up shortly, as well as new chapters. Sorry if I alarmed you! I hope you continue reading.

**American Drama:** As I said to Terriah, over my long "break" I've learned more about writing, and feel like I can improve this story (mostly with grammer and other writing things) but it will be the same as before, except for a few changes perhaps in dialouge or descriptions. I hope this explains things.

**kitotterkat:** Thanks, it feels good to be back!

Please read and review :)


	5. Commandeer…A Nautical Term

**INTO THE CARIBBEAN  
CHAPTER FIVE – Commandeer…A Nautical Term**

* * *

The entire night went by too fast for Alex. She had a dreamless sleep that only seemed to last for a few minutes, and she was the least bit comfortable. Cold and damp, the jail cell reeked of a smell like something had died. But she had gotten used to it all. That's how many times she had been in that place, but even though she had woken up numerous times in the clammy cells, this morning she almost forgot where she was. She remembered quickly when she saw a blurry vision of Jack Sparrow on his knees at the door of the cell, muttering to himself and fiddling with the lock.

"What in the world are you doing?" Alex groggily mumbled as she sat up.

"What does it look like I'm doing." Jack shortly replied with a grunt. He was trying to pick the lock with the bone…how ironic.

"What happened to the 'I'll be out of here by morning because they're going to let me walk right out' attitude, hmm?" Alex smirked.

"I didn't exactly say it like that," Jack grunted. "And it appears that the entire British navy has disappeared on us, so I'll have to get me out of here myself." And with that, he continued to pick the lock…with the bone.

After a few minutes of watching him do this with no success, Alex rolled her eyes. "Here, let me try it." She suggested as she stood beside him.

"No, I've almost got it."

"No, you don't. Let me try." She grabbed his hand and tried to wrestle it away, but he slapped it back.

"No!"

"Sparrow!"

"Get away from me, woman!"

Alex was about to tackle him to the ground when they both heard the sound of footsteps coming from the stairwell. Instantly, they both sprang back away from the lock like it had burned them. Jack had lain down in the middle of the straw and Alex had sat in the shadowed corner ledge, both acting like they hadn't done anything and were just sleeping. Well, one of them was acting. Alex was curious to see who it was, and also hopeful that it was a guard to let her out. She took a peak, and saw the last person she would have expected. Will.

"You, Sparrow." Will addressed.

Jack lifted his head. "Aye?"

"You are familiar with the ship, the _Black Pearl_?"

"I've heard of it." He rested his head back onto the dirty stone floor.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated, lifting his head up once again. "Have you not heard the stories?" When Will shook his head, indicating that he did not, Jack rested his head once more, seemingly bored, and idly placed his right hand into the air, almost like he was composing his sentence. "Captain Barbossa, and his crew of miscreants, sail from dreaded Isla de Murrieta. It is an island that cannot be found except," He looked at Will with a golden grin, "by those who already know where it is."

"The ship is real enough." Will realized through wide and anxious eyes. "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place! Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack asked as he began to lazily examine and pick his dirty fingernails.

Will remained silent for a moment. "Because you're a pirate." He quietly admitted.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack looked up with a hopeful eye.

Pushing against the bars, Will narrowed his eyes. "Never." He loathingly answered. With a shrug, Jack rested again and resumed the task of examining his dirty fingernails. "They took Miss Swann." Will finally admitted reluctantly.

_What?_ Alex almost wanted to scream as her eyes grew wide. They took Elizabeth? The pirates? That was worse than what Jack did to her! Much, much worse.

"Ah, so it is you've found a girl!" Jack exclaimed, pushing himself up to rest on his forearms. Embarrassed, Will looked away and Alex felt her throat shut tight at the words that seemed so true. "I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you're gonna have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack explained right when Alex's throat cleared, followed by her loud unintentional coughing. Will looked at her, finally realizing that she was there, and looked at her with widened eyes.

"Alex! Have you been here all night? Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah," Alex coughed. "I've been better. Is Elizabeth okay? What happened?"

"I don't know, Alex, I don't know. They took her." He said, shaking his head as he gripped the iron bar until his knuckles turned white. Jack looked from the young lad to the lass, making the connection that they knew each other, and made a loud intentional cough of his own to remind them that he was still there.

Will snapped back to his senses and into the terrible reality. "I can get you out of here." He told Jack.

"How's that? The key's run off." Jack smirked.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pint barrel hinges." Turning around, he grabbed the table behind him and pulled it up towards him. "With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free." He explained.

Jack bit the inside of his cheek as he observed the blacksmith. "What's your name?" He asked curiously.

"Will Turner." Will hesitantly said.

"Would be short for William, I imagine." Jack pointed out, sitting up straightly. "Good storm name. No doubt named for your father, aye?" He eyed him with a grin, revealing some golden teeth.

"Yes." Will slowly said through narrowed and quizzical brown eyes.

Jack was silent for a moment, making Alex wonder what his mind was up to. "Well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind." Jack stated as he stood. "If you could spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl, and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" He stuck his hand through the cell door.

"Agreed." Will said, taking his hand and firmly shaking it.

"Agreed! Get me out." Alex coughed loudly. "Get _us_ out."

Will nodded. He stuck the legs of the table underneath the cell and with one swift move of strength, lifted the door up and out. "Hurry, someone would have heard that." He warned as Alex and Jack hurried out of the cell that wasn't going to be missed.

"Not without my affects!" Jack exclaimed, brushing behind Alex to retrieve them.

"Hey, how come you never do that for me?" Alex asked teasingly, and Will let out a soft chuckle before taking her aside, grasping her shoulders with his hands and staring deeply into her eyes.

"Alex, are you really okay? This pirate…he didn't…"

"No, Will, he didn't do _anything_. I'm fine, trust me." Alex reassured him.

"Not the right time," Jack cut in, earning a confused look from Will and a glare from Alex. "To talk. You can continue your conversation another time." He shrugged on his coat and placed the hat on top of its rightful place. "Right now I need you to lead me to the nearest ship possible."

* * *

Somehow, they managed to sneak out of the fort and back towards the private dock. The water splashed around her boots while Alex followed closely behind Will as they were led by Jack underneath the bridge, where hours ago Jack fled across while dodging bullets. Suddenly, they stopped, and before Alex could stop too she had accidentally bumped into Will, who in turn bumped into Jack. The pirate gave Will a warning and suspicious eye as Will shrugged, and then glanced at Alex.

"Sorry?" She offered.

Will turned back towards Jack. "We're going to steal a ship?" He asked, and Alex looked towards the _Dauntless _which was anchored near the cliffs, the ship that Jack had his eye on. "That ship?"

"_Commandeer_." Jack corrected. "We're going to commandeer _that_ ship." He explained, pointing a ringed finger towards the _Interceptor_. "Nautical term."

Alex smirked. "Wow, he knows big words."

Jack ignored her comment and turned to Will. "One question about your business boy. There's no use going. This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!" Will exclaimed. Alex felt her heart drop at his answer and frowned a little before making the mistake of making eye contact with Jack. The sudden connection suddenly made her feel very uncomfortable. She quickly cut off the stare and looked down at her reflection in the rippling water.

"Oh, good." Jack answered Will. "No worries then." He turned and faced the dock.

"So…" Alex started when she regained her composure, her mischievous smirk returning. "What's the plan, mates?"

Jack turned around to face her with a sly grin. "We're going to go for a swim."

* * *

"Can we go _now_?" Alex groaned.

"Shh!"

"But my legs are killing me!"

"Silence, woman!"

Alex snorted, glaring at Jack's back. They had been waiting for who knows how long underneath one of the smaller long boats on the shore, one of many which were left unguarded. The plan was to hide underneath one until Jack gave the signal, and then together – she, Jack, and Will – would quickly walk into the water and along the sandy bottom, taking the boat with them.

It seemed crazy and nearly impossible, but Jack sounded so positive and sure about his plan that Alex couldn't help but also believe it would work.

But nothing happened yet, only the cramping pain in Alex's bent legs. She couldn't move, lest she give away their position. Her personal space had been invaded. She could smell the rum, sweat, and masculine scent from Jack without even trying, and for the past ten minutes, her view consisted of his behind, and she could only imagine what Will's view was…

"Can we _please_ go? I'm sure it's clear already!"

Jack irritably sighed, and looked over his shoulder at her. "Look, you're not helping me by talking and possibly attracting unwanted attention." He harshly whispered. "If you want to go ahead and get caught, be my guest, just do it far away from me, savvy?"

"Oh, I'll savvy you, you–"

"Alex, please…" Will interfered from behind. She backed off, but not before glaring daggers at the back of Jack's head.

"Fine." She began with a huff. "But if–"

"Quiet!" Jack quickly shushed her, cocking his head to the side. Alex obeyed, forgetting her irritation towards Jack and listened. She heard a troop of footsteps jog past them, and then…silence.

"Alright," Jack started, adjusting his posture and grasping the inside of the boat. "On my signal, head straight and hurry. And don't make a sound." He finished, glancing over his shoulder at Alex to get his point across. She glared in return.

"Now!"

With a grunt, they all lifted the boat and quickly scurried towards the water. They continued until their legs were fully extended underneath them; their hands tightly grasping the boat so it wouldn't flip and rise to the top. Soon, they were on the very bottom, walking slowly yet steadily underneath the Navy's nose.

The crisp, clear water rose to her chest, pausing at the top of her shoulders. She was thankful for the dark shirt she wore, with sleeves rolled back to her elbows and the tie at her neckline loose. If it had been white or a dirty cream, then she might as well have been shirtless, with the exception of the black cloth she always wore tightly bound around her breast.

They continued in silence to not waste any air they had trapped with them. But soon, the silence became too much for Alex to bear, and she spoke the first thought on her mind.

"This is either madness or brilliant." She said, watching as a small school of fish swiftly darted away from her feet.

"It's remarkable how often those traits coincide." Jack stated, turning his head slightly over revealing the side of his tanned face; the reflection of rippling water playing against his features.

"Just like you, eh, Alex?" Will chuckled from behind her. "Madly brilliant or brilliantly mad."

Alex blushed at his comment, thankful that she was in front of Will but behind Jack. She rarely blushed, if ever at all.

"Darn right that's me." Alex laughed, covering up her embarrassment. Thankfully, they continued quietly, until Alex stepped over a lobster's trap and spoke up to warn Will.

"Will, watch out for the—"

But she was too late, for Will had already thrust his foot into the center of the wooden crate, trapping his boot inside. He made a disgusted sound and tried to shake it off, but failed. Alex laughed heartily.

"Alright," Jack started, halting their underwater hike. Adjusting his secure hold on the sides of the boat, he turned entirely around to face them. "On my count, we're going to let go and swim for the surface." He eyed the lobster trap around Will's foot amusedly. "Take that with you, Mister Turner…we may need it, savvy?"

Will stared at him incredulously, but nodded nonetheless.

"So we're just going to swim…up?" Alex asked doubtfully.

"Aye, that's the plan." Jack grinned. "You _can_ swim, right?"

"Of course I can!" Alex proudly stated, puffing her chest out.

"Alright then!" Jack excitedly smiled. "On my count…"

_I can do this, easy. _Alex reassured herself.

"One…"

_It's only from the bottom of the Caribbean floor…_

"Two…"

_Oh, God, what am I thinking?_

"Three!"

All at once, they inhaled a large breath of air, and immediately Will and Jack let go. Alex's strength alone couldn't keep the boat underwater, and it soon shot out of her hands and past Will and Jack, who already kicked off the sandy bottom and began swimming towards the surface.

Quickly, Alex pushed with all her might from the firm ground and began swimming with all her strength. Now, she was never one to panic, especially when it came down to swimming. She was an excellent swimmer, no doubt about that, but either she didn't inhale enough air or began swimming with a lousy start, because now she began to feel uneasy about the entire situation. She could see Jack and Will far above her, swimming for the surface where the sun shined down towards them, and she swam as hard as she could to catch up.

Soon, her lungs began to burn, and her arms and legs began to tire. Humiliated, she thought of how her father and his father before him were probably shaking their heads shamefully at her. She was about to make her last prayers when she felt an arm slip around her waist and firmly hold her, pulling her up to the surface.

When her head breached the water's surface, she gasped loudly, filling her lungs with much needed air. The arm remained around her waist, holding her so she could rest. Then a voice chuckled.

"You alright, lass?" Jack grinned.

Alex coughed, grinning sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm fine…I just had a bad start." He chuckled unbelievingly.

"You looked like a bird trying to fly underwater." He smirked, amusement dancing in his eyes. She glared at him.

"I _was_ going to thank you, but I changed my mind."

"Ah, you're very welcome, my bonny damsel in distress." Jack winked, and began swimming towards Will, who already began heading towards the _Dauntless_. As she began to follow them, her strength returning as she stroked evenly through the water, she wondered why it was Jack who had noticed her struggle, and not Will. She frowned.

_He was ahead of me…he didn't know._ She finally reasoned, her frown disappearing as a sarcastic smirk returned.

"Well, what now, genius?" Alex mocked, looking up at the _Dauntless_.

Jack wiggled his eyebrows slyly in reply.

* * *

Using the boat and rope from the lobster's trap, they silently climbed up the back of the _Dauntless_. When Jack peaked over the side and motioned it was clear, Alex and Will followed him over the banister and onto the empty quarter deck; water dripped from their bodies creating small puddles.

"They're down there." Alex whispered, motioning towards the main deck where she heard patrolling footsteps and men talking.

Jack nodded, and pulled out his pistol from his red and white striped waistband. "You have a sword, aye, lad?" He asked, addressing Will.

"Well, I _am_ a blacksmith…" He replied, unsheathing his sword from his belt.

"And you?" Jack turned to Alex with a raised brow.

"I left what you would call, my 'affects', at home." She answered, angry at herself for leaving behind her prized sword, one that Will had given to her on her eighteen birthday.

Jack sighed and unsheathed his own sword. "Here, take this then." He flipped the sword in his hand so he held the blade and the handle was outstretched towards her. She took it willingly. "But be extra careful with it, savvy?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, savvy."

Jack grinned. Without another word, he strode confidently with pace across the quarter deck before descending down the small staircase, Alex and Will jumping down onto the deck behind him.

"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over this ship!" He announced loudly, his hands waving around in the air, catching the marine's alarmed attention.

"Aye, avast!" Will added from behind, pointing the tip of his sword menacingly at the redcoats. With wide eyes, both Jack and Alex turned to stare at Will, who shrugged sheepishly. One man, who Alex remembered as Lieutenant Gillette, laughed haughtily at them.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men, and a woman." He explained smugly, laughing again at seeing Alex. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Son…" Jack started, a smug grin playing at his lips as he pulled back the hammer of his flintlock pistol. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Gillette gulped, his nose twitching fearfully as he stared down the barrel of the pistol.

"Drop your weapons!" Alex shouted, pleased with herself when she saw the men oblige to her order.

"Now, I believe if you and your men took a dip, which I strongly advise, you'll find a boat waiting for you." Jack explained with a grin.

"You won't get away with this, Sparrow. Neither will you." He narrowed his eyes at Will and Alex. "Commodore Norrington _will_ find you."

"Well, tell the dear Commodore that I wish him luck, aye? And that's _Captain_ Sparrow to you. Now, if you please…" He motioned towards the railing, his pistol still threateningly close to the men's Lieutenant.

* * *

After Alex and Will made sure every last marine went overboard, they collected the weapons and swords and store them down below in the hull. By the time they were back on the sunny deck, Alex noticed the _Interceptor_ begin to approach them from behind. A rush of excitement and adrenaline flashed through her veins, something she had not felt for a long while. The idea of adventure fueled her; the wind of freedom kept her thriving.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Will dash up towards the helm where Jack stood admirably, his pistol resting on his shoulder. The beads in his goatee slightly moved with the cooling breeze, along with the many other trinkets in his long dark hair. His pool of chocolate brown eyes gazed out towards the horizon; the sun kissed his tanned skin. Outside of the graying jail cell and out underneath the Caribbean sun, the pirate captain looked more intriguing to Alex than he did before.

"Here they come." Will announced with Alex close behind, both looking over Jack's shoulder at the approaching vessel. Jack turned, and slowly a grin crept onto his face, the gold teeth shining in the sun.

* * *

Swiftly, the _Interceptor_ halted beside the still _Dauntless_, her men throwing hooks and ropes to connect the two. Soldiers swung over the water and jogged across the makeshift bridge they created with wooden boards, their firearms and swords ready at hand.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" Commodore Norrington shouted, and his men quickly moved to obey the order. The _Dauntless_ was a large ship for three people to hide in, but they would be caught. Oh yes, Norrington thought, they would be caught, and he wouldn't let Jack Sparrow escape again.

He hurried up the stairs towards the helm, but paused. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his beloved ship, the _Interceptor_, begin to move. His eyes widened in realization.

"Sailors, back to the _Interceptor_! _Now_!" He shouted, watching angrily as Jack controlled the helm of the opposite ship. One of his men swung on one of the many ropes in attempt to recover the vessel, but missed; the _Interceptor_ and its three passengers were out of their reach.

Alex smirked at the expression on Norrington's face. They had again snuck out right from underneath their noses and were now sailing away with their own ship.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We would have had a hard time with it by ourselves!" Jack called out while waving his leather hat at them, his voice rough and slightly slurred. When the Navy fired a round of gunshots at them, Jack ducked, and Will grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her down with him, hiding behind a few barrels.

When the gunshots ceased, Alex cracked her eyes open to see Will hovering protectively over her, and even though she felt a shiver run up her spine from the feeling of his body pressed so intimately against hers, she felt her lungs burn from lack of air even more.

"Will…can't…breathe!" Alex gasped, pushing her hands against Will's firm chest.

"Oops, sorry!" He apologized, standing to his feet and pulling Alex up. As he brushed the dust off his breeches, Alex glanced back at the _Dauntless_, sitting like a duck in the water. She chuckled.

"You think they figured out what Jack did to the helm?" She asked amusedly.

"No doubt about it, but I don't think they're enjoying it as much as you." He laughed uneasily, and with a small tang of guilt. "I never thought I'd ever do something like that in my entire life."

"You'd be surprised at what you'd do for the sake of another." Alex stated knowingly.

"True. And if this is what it will cost to get Elizabeth back, then so be it."

Alex nodded in understanding, her gaze slightly lowering to her breeches and boots. She picked her head up when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Alex. For being here with me, for Elizabeth." He said sincerely.

"I'm always here for you." Alex replied, smiling kindly up at him. He smiled in return, and with a last squeeze of her shoulder, he brushed past her and out of sight.

Alex released a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and placed her hand on her shoulder where Will's once was. Softly, she sighed.

"I'm always here for you, Will..." She repeated, her voice barely a whisper.

…_but can you see me?_

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who have reviewed! Honestly,reading people's comments and encouragement is what keeps me writing this story...love to you all! Muah!

Now, what sucks is that when I opened the file for this story, half of it was gone! Suck much? Yes...but I gathered what I could from memory and finished it. Hopefully it isn't too different... want to hear what sucks even more? Chapter 6 also went missing too from my folder! I have no idea where it went...crafty little bugger...Jack is probably hiding it from me, using it as ransom for rum. I wouldn't be surprised, haha...so, hopefully I can remember what happened in chapter 6...but just in case I cant, for those who have already read it from before, can you guys let me know what you remember from it? I would very much apprieciate it.

Well, enough of my pointless rambling...I would like to thank **kitotterkat** (thanks! I love it too!) **Terriah** (thanks, and sorry for the confusion) **doctress **(thanks very much, it's nice to hear that) **obliviongates** (I'm glad you finally found this! Thanks for the comment about Alex, at first I didn't think anyone would like her, but it's glad to know someone does! I actually like her, the hellcat) **BlackGoldSiverTiger** (Hehe, I did update! And I adore Jack Sparrow too, more than anyone will ever know) **Mystich** (Thanks! I hope you continue to read!) **Cayenne Pepper Powder** (Hey old friend! Thanks for the encouraging words, I'm glad to see you're still here. I hope you update your stories soon!) and **Nessa Telemnar** (Thank you! I had my doubts if I had Jack in character, but I'm glad I didn't ruin him and that people like him. It was my number one fear that I wouldn't portray the characters properly!)

You all are so very awe- to the -some.

Hope you guys continue to read and /cough/ review!


	6. Revelations

**INTO THE CARIBBEAN**

**CHAPTER SIX – Revelations**

**&&&&&&**

Clear and vast, the sky reached out towards the horizon until it met with the deep blue waters, uninterrupted by any land. The afternoon sun warmed the skin and the wind that filled the sails soothed it. As the _Interceptor_ glided through the water, waves splashed onto the hull, creating a relaxing sound of tranquility.

Alex stood by the port rail on the main deck, a peaceful smile on her face. As she ran a hand through her short hair, she realized how wonderful everything seemed out on sea…so quiet, so perfect, so…beautiful.

Contently, Alex relaxed against the wooden rail, leaning on her forearms and enjoying the spray of the sea against her face. The peaceful reverie was shattered when a shadow loomed over her.

"And what do you think you're doing, Keller?"

Annoyed, Alex turned around to face Jack, who stood with his arms crossed against his chest. "Nothing that concerns you, Sparrow. Oh, I'm sorry, _Captain_ Sparrow." She corrected with a roll of her eyes when she saw he was about to reprimand her.

"I think you've misunderstood the concept here between you and I, Miss Keller." He said, pointing a finger between them. "I'm your captain, you're part of my crew. That means you obey me, and everything you do does concern me. That's how it works from now on, savvy?"

"Whatever you say, _Captain_." Alex replied mockingly. "And being captain, shouldn't you be at the helm, or is it your intention to get us lost?"

Jack hummed deep from within his throat, which may have been a small laugh or snicker. He motioned towards the helm with his head, the beads clinking against each other in his hair.

Will stood by the helm, obviously trying to keep them on course while the pirate spoke with her. His eyes showed he was in deep concentration, yet his faint frown revealed his nervousness. Alex knew he had never been at the helm before, unlike herself where her father would sometimes let her place her hands on the wooden sticks and use his hands to guide her. No, he was a blacksmith, not a sailor, and Jack was crazy for letting him do this.

"I told the whelp to go at it for a few minutes…it'll be good for him." Jack chuckled.

"And _how_ would it be good for him?" Alex asked irritably. "He's never done that before. Sailing isn't in his blood."

Jack laughed out loud before knowingly grinning. "You'd be surprised, lass."

For a moment, Alex wondered what he meant by that, but she still rolled her eyes at him, convinced that mostly everything that came from his mouth was pure nonsense. She turned her back on Jack and faced the sea, but that didn't get rid of him easily. Grabbing her shoulder, he turned her to face him.

She sighed in exasperation. "_What_?"

He raised his brow, slightly amused at her behavior as a man but yet annoyed by it as a captain. "Did you do what I told you to do?"

Mouth agape, she stared up at him blankly. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Did you check to see if there are any supplies on board?"

"Oh, that?" Alex smirked. "Yes, I did."

"…and?" Jack waited expectantly, his patience wearing thin.

"And ol' Norrington packed this ship full of provisions to last us a few weeks, but we're missing a banana…I think it's the one shoved up your ass."

Jack hummed, his brown eyes swirling with amusement. "That's some surprising language coming from a lady such as yourself."

Alex scoffed. "I am by no means a lady, trust me."

"Ah," Jack chuckled, letting his eyes leisurely scan her attire. "You're one of the most interesting lasses I've met, I'll give you that, Keller."

"And you're an arrogant drunk fool, the complete opposite of what I hear and read in stories." She retorted.

"Ow, you wound me." He frowned, placing his hand over his heart. "You don't find me charming, devilishly handsome, and irresistible like the stories say?"

True, he did have a certain charm about him, something that seemed to flow naturally. And true, he was handsome, and no doubt was popular with the ladies he came across. But unlike them, she was able to resist him.

Alex snorted. "Hardly."

Jack studied her as he unconsciously toyed with the braids from his chin. Suspiciously, Alex stared up at him, wondering what obscene thought was crossing his mind now.

"So, you must have an eye for the ladies then." He finally spoke, a grin hiding behind his serious eyes.

"What! Do not!" Alex protested, her eyes widening with anger.

"Well, you must have, since you don't find me charming, devilishly handsome, or undeniably irristible." Jack grinned, secretly enjoying seeing her feathers ruffled.

"That's because you're intolerable!"

"Well, then who do you have your pretty eyes on?"

Her mind momentarily went to Will as she stared defiantly up at Jack. Will's caring brown eyes, his contagious smile, his sweet laughter…but as fast as his face had come, it went away with the same speed, leaving Alex glaring up at Jack's amused face.

"Now that, Sparrow, is none of your concern."

And with that, she roughly brushed by him, her shoulder colliding with his chest, causing Jack to turn and watch her storm down below.

**&&&&&&**

Later that afternoon after Alex took a leisurely nap and cooled off, she emerged back onto the sunny deck. Using her hand to provide shade, she searched for Will, and quickly found him sitting on a wooden crate sharpening his sword. His sleeves were partly rolled up towards his elbows; his eyes showed intent concentration, just like they always did when he worked.

"Ahoy, mate." Alex chuckled, sitting on the deck with her back against a cannon, facing Will.

"Alex." He replied in greeting, and smiled at her, but she saw he was distracted. After several moments, he sighed deeply. "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." He finished, staring purposely up at Jack, who stood just a few feet away checking the ropes.

"Is that so?" Jack replied distractedly. He strode up the small flight of stairs to the helm. Will and Alex followed moments later.  
"My father, Will Turner…at the jail, it was only _after_ you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack." Will stood behind Jack, his eyes boring into the back of his head. "You knew my father."

Alex watched as Jack sighed, tilting his head to the side and losing himself in a brief memory. He turned and stood up to Will. "I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner." He took a step back to the helm and removed the rope that held the spokes in place. "Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"…Bootstrap?" Will questioned, confused. Alex also worried her bottom lip with her teeth, a habit she did when in thought. If her memory served her correctly, then wouldn't Bootstrap Bill be…  
"Good man. Good pirate." Jack turned and stared straight at Will. "I swear you look just like him."

Alex's eyes widened in shock and realization. Could it really be? Will's father, a pirate! Her reaction would have been one of shock and excitement at the news, but Will took it differently. His eyes darkened.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor, a good, respectable man who obeyed the law!" He reasoned, his anger slowly rising.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag!" Jack shot back.

"My father," Will swiftly unsheathed his sword and pointed the blade at Jack, "was _not_ a pirate!"

Jack shifted on his feet in a bored manner, his head slightly tilting back as he stared out onto the horizon. "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me." Will glared. "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

Rolling his eyes, Jack turned and faced him. "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Suddenly, he spun the helm, causing one of the sails to quickly speed towards them. Alex's eyes widened and she ducked just in time as it went over her and towards Will, knocking the sword out of his hand as it caught him across the stomach and swung him out over the sea.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Alex shouted angrily at Jack, who stood to his feet with a smug grin.

"Needed to knock some sense into the lad." Jack smirked. He picked up Will's discarded sword and pointed it at the blacksmith.  
"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention." Jack started. Will grunted, his legs helplessly swinging in the air as he tried to properly grip the sail so he wouldn't fall. "The only rules that really matter are these – what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance," He took a step backward and rested a hand on the spoke of the helm, "you can accept that your father was a pirate _and_ a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example," He dug the tip of the sword into the deck. "I can let you drown! But me and the lass here can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by our onesies, savvy? So…"

He turned the helm again, making the sail swing back in the opposite direction. Alex fell to the deck again so she wouldn't get hit, and glared at Jack. Will fell onto the deck, and immediately Jack was towering over him, the tip of the sword at his throat.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" He flipped the sword in his hand, so now the hilt was now open for Will to take. "Or can you not?"

Will carefully took the sword and crooked his brow. "Tortuga?" He questioned acceptingly.

Jack smiled widely, his gold teeth shining and excitement dancing in his eyes.

"Tortuga."

**&&&&&&**

Alex found Will along the starboard rail, staring uneasily at the pirate town of Tortuga. The setting sun's rays played handsomely along his features, casting orange and red hues along his skin and illuminating his features. With a small gulp, she approached.

"Looks exciting." Alex commented, resting her elbows on the wooden banister beside Will. He shrugged.

"It seems dangerous. I don't like it one bit." He sighed deeply. "Be careful, okay, Alex? I don't trust Jack, along with that town." He glanced back at the glowing lights along the island.

She frowned, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Will, look at me." He obeyed her and stared her straight in the eye, his brown eyes almost looking black with the growing absence of light. "If Jack was friends with your father, a good and respectable man, then I'm sure he is too."

"I hope so." Will quietly replied, staring back out at Tortuga as the rest of the sun disappeared beneath the horizon.

**&&&&&&  
&&&&&&**

**A/N: Important! **By the next update, I'll be changing my name to **runawaypirate** (or some other variation of it, if the name is already taken) I just feel like I need a change. So if you see this story updated under a different name, don't worry, it's still me!

Now, I'd like to thank **SilverWolfSingsToTheMoon **(Haha, really? That is kinda creepy!) **obliviongates** (Thank you, I enjoy writing their little arguments with each other :) Thanks for reading!) **VagrantCandy** (Hmm...how so? I've been trying to keep Alex far from that, but I only know a few definitions for that term. And to your question...not in the near future, but maybe in the future, wink wink) **Mystich **(Thank you! He is a funny lil pirate, isn't he?) **doctress **(Thank you! I was hoping I wouldn't screw up their characters...and I agree with you, about the tingly all over) **Terriah** (Haha, I'm glad to hear that!)

And even thanks to those who read, but yet have reviewed...seeing how many hits each this story gets is encouraging, but your reviews would be even more encouraging and make me update faster :) /hint

Please review!


	7. Toasts in Tortuga

**INTO THE CARIBBEAN**

**CHAPTER SEVEN – Toasts in Tortuga**

**&&&&&&**

Only one question commonly repeated itself in Alex's mind, and it was out of all the places she had been with her father when they sailed, why she never had been here before. Tortuga was a place where you could do whatever you want without getting in trouble…most of the time. There was rum that never seemed to end, numerous drunk people to steal from, and new sailors or pirates from all over the Caribbean coming into port at every hour. Jack was busy explaining the joys of Tortuga while Will looked around in disgust and Alex looked around in awe and amusement. Brawls broke out almost everywhere, and usually over the most stupid things, and gunshots were fired every so often into the air, causing Alex to jump a few times when they shot a little too close to her liking. _Yeah,_ Alex thought, _this was going to be an interesting night indeed._

"More importantly," Jack spoke, leading Alex and Will through a crowded alley, "it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" He took a silver cane from a man beside him, examined it, and decided to keep it as he asked both Will and Alex, "What do you think?"

Will eyed a man to the left of them, who lay next to a few stacked barrels, and watched as he practically inhaled the rum in his mug, followed by the one in his other hand. Alex watched with raised brows.

"It'll linger." Will told him, and Alex laughed.

"This town is my kind of place." She said, and Will shot her a bewildered look. "Oh, come on! Look at it!" She waved her hands around. "Doesn't this place just scream my name?" She looked across the street to some prostitutes who were cat-calling their potential victims, and Will rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe some things are screaming my name…"

"I'll tell you mates, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack explained as he too looked across the street. One woman, who was plastered with too much make-up with red hair and wearing a matching crimson dress, walked in fast-paced steps towards Jack with a scowl on her face. "Scarlet!" Jack exclaimed as he rushed out to meet her, but the only to be met with was a powerful slap sending his face flying back to Will and Alex. His face was full of surprise while Alex tried to hold back a loud laugh, but she just settled with a greatly pleased smirk.

"I don't think I deserved that." Jack stated. By the time he recovered, another woman approached him, but this time with blonde hair and a smaller petite figure and same amount of make-up as 'Scarlet'. "Giselle..." Jack greeted, his voice taking on a low, seductive and pleased tone.

"Who was she?" Giselle asked with both hands on her hips and an angry expression that dared him to answer.

Jack took the dare and acted clueless. "What?" He was instantly slapped, possibly harder this time, and Alex began to laugh hysterically as Giselle marched away.

"…I may have deserved that." Jack said as he rubbed his cheek.

"I entirely agree." Alex laughed. She heard Will let out a chuckle from beside her while Jack regained his posture again, glancing at her with a small momentary glare.

The three began walking through the seemingly crowded town with Jack in the lead and Will and Alex taking the rear side by side. Carefully, Will watched his surroundings and made sure his hand didn't wander too far from the sword at his hip, but Alex amusedly and curiously watched Jack lead them to their unknown destination. She then noticed for the first time how his walk, or rather swaying stride, either consisted of a permanent pair of sea-legs or he was drunk and slightly waving his hands around for balance with the cane in hand. It was hard to tell which was correct. His stride was cocky yet confident with each step he took...the step of a man who knew no fear, for he had already become less than acquainted with it and swiped it away with whatever insane courage he had inside of him.

"Where exactly are we going, Sparrow?" Will impatiently asked.

"To visit an old friend o' mine, lad. He owes me a favor, thus will help me out when he knows I'm ready to collect it." Jack wisely answered without looking back. After avoiding a few runaway horse drawn carts and staying clear of the countless fights, they arrived at a small house in a somewhat quieter part of Tortuga. Dark and quiet, it appeared empty, but Jack wasn't fooled. He walked to the back of the house towards a small muddy pen, where lied three sleeping pigs and their slumbering human companion. He was a somewhat large man with bushy grey sideburns and a face so soiled, it looked like he had not taken a bath in quite some time. At least, it smelled like that, Alex thought.

Jack laughed, not surprised at the fact that this man was sleeping among pigs. "What have you drunk this time, Joshamee?" He asked himself with a shake of his head. "Here, William, pick up that bucket and let's wake up Mr. Gibbs here, aye?"

Standing side by side, they stood ready with their full buckets of water while Alex just leaned with both arms crossed against a dark wooden support, and when Jack suddenly threw his bucket onto the sleeping form, the man named Mr. Gibbs instantly jolted awake and drew out his dagger with an enraged look on his dirty face.

"Curse ye for breathing, ye slack-jawed idiot!" He pointed the sharp dagger at Jack, and when he realized who it was, his eyes grew wide then rested with relief. "Mother's love! Jack! Ye should know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin'. 'S bad luck."

Jack grinned. "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it." He said before kneeling on one knee before him. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." He nodded his head and stared at Gibbs through narrowed eyes once he finished his persuasive explanation and waited for an answer.

Gibbs, who was still leaning against the large pig who had fallen back to sleep despite the sudden commotion, took a moment to contemplate the so called 'counter-curse'. "Aye, that'll 'bout do it." Jack pulled him up, and when he took a step backwards, Will threw his bucket of water. "Blast, I'm already awake!" He hollered.

Jack confusedly looked at Will, who clarified, "That was for the smell." The now soaking-wet Joshamee opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it and just shrugged in agreement.

"Is the _Faithful Bride_ still where I remembered it to be?" Jack inquired.

"Aye, it 'tis. Men wait to hear from you and women are ready for yer pleasure." He chuckled, and Jack slyly nodded with a knowing eye. Alex glanced at Will and rolled her eyes.

"Not this time, Gibbs, this visit is purely business."

"That's what ye said last time, ye lyin' dog!" Gibbs laughed.

"But this time it isn't pleasurable business. Come on, let's go get a drink and catch up on old times and I'll explain, savvy?"

"Wait, what's this, another woman pirate?" Gibbs asked as he looked over at Alex with interest.

"She's not a pirate yet, mate, but soon will be once I'm through with her!" Jack laughed followed by Gibb's own loud laughter. Alex rolled her eyes with a chuckle, but when she glanced over at Will, she saw not a grin but a disapproving face. She quickly distracted herself with the muddy pigs and hid her frown.

"What be yer name, lassie?" Gibbs asked.

"Alex, Alex Keller." Alex answered with a smile as she extended her hand. Gibbs took it and gave it a firm shake, but she held his hand and narrowed her eyes at him. "You look awfully familiar…" Alex answered as she continued to study him. Even his name sounded familiar to her. She knew she had seen him before…but where?

"I'm not sure I've seen ye around before, lass." Gibbs replied, shooting a confused glance towards Jack.

Wait…the way he said 'lass' and those bushy sideburns...it was unforgettable. "Wait a second, I remember you! Eight years ago on the _Dauntless _coming from England, you were on that ship!"

Gibbs raised his brows in surprise. "Aye, I was…me last voyage with the Navy, actually…how did you know?"

"My father, Peter Keller, was a sailor. You would play cards with him after dark down in the galley. I'm his daughter."

His eyes went wide with understanding and he let out a hearty laugh. "Mother of God, it's the hellcat all grown up!" Alex laughed at the old nickname, and was met with a brief cheery hug.

"You two…know each other?" Jack asked dubiously, his eyes shifting between the two of them. Will lifted his brow and stared at Alex curiously.

"O'course we do! Spent an entire voyage with each other, we did." Gibbs chuckled. "How is Pete doin' these days? Does he know you're gallivanting with pirates and Jack of all men?"

Alex shook her head. "I'm afraid not, he passed on about four years ago."

"Aw, lass, I'm sorry, I didn't know. He was a good man."

"Thanks." Alex smiled. "So what are you doing here in Tortuga? I thought you were in the Navy!"

"I _was_…but let's just say I didn't 'fit in', and I'm more welcome in places like Tortuga, aye?"

"Ahem…" Jack coughed, catching everybody's attention. "I hate to break the reunion here, but I'm becoming a bit antsy for some rum, savvy?"

**&&&&&&**

They reached the _Faithful Bride_ in no time at all as they filed inside, with Jack holding the door for all of them. Alex entered last, and when she took a step into the pub, it instantly seemed much louder than it was outside. It was like someone grabbed a small handful of Tortuga and shoved it into a small enclosed space with rum to keep it fueled. It felt warm and smelled of alcohol, sweat, vomit, and other sour and somewhat sweet smells mingled together to create one indescribable odor.

"Keller," Jack said from behind her. Turning around, Alex noticed how close he was standing to her. She could see the flames from the torches and candles everywhere flicker in his deep, mysterious brown eyes. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the way of a few fighting men and looked intently into her eyes. "I want you to watch the Turner lad while I have a private drink with Gibbs. He'll get himself into some trouble with no supervision, and you seem to know how to handle yourself more than he would in a place like this."

"Uh, sure." Alex unsurely agreed. "No problem."

Jack grinned. "Thanks, lass. I'll buy you a drink later, savvy?"

"Damn right you will." Alex laughed. They separated, Jack disappearing through the crowd while Alex pushed herself through the unruly group of people, ignoring the rude remarks and pushing aside any drunk man who mistook her for a whore. Eventually, she found Will and Gibbs in the back near a more 'quiet' and secluded part of the pub. Gibbs took a seat at an empty table, leaving Will and Alex standing alone near a wooden pillar overlooking the entire room.

When Alex looked up at Will, she saw him cautiously survey the crowded pub through alert brown eyes. With any sudden gunshot or sound of a fist connecting with a jaw, he would instantly cover the handle of his sword with his calloused hand.

"Lighten up, Will. You act as if someone will try and beat you to death if you take your eyes off of them for one second." Alex joked, but Will didn't seem to laugh.

"In this place, I wouldn't be surprised if that happened. It's dangerous."

"Maybe so, but I'll bet you that most of these people here are too drunk to even walk properly. Your chances of getting hurt here if you stay out of the way are grim, Will."

Jack emerged from the said crowd with two mugs in his hands, taking a careless step to the side when someone was pushed towards him. When he reached Alex and Will, he abruptly stopped and looked at them in turn with narrowed eyes.

"Keep a sharp eye." He warned. He gave a reminding nod to Alex, which she knowingly returned, and then strode over to the table with Gibbs. Alex was about to say something to Will, but she decided against it when he was once again watching the pub. She softly sighed, and decided to "watch" too…while she listened to Jack and Gibbs.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yer 'n?" Gibbs asked before bringing the tarnished mug to his lips.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_." Gibbs almost choked on his drink. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand! Why, you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_!"

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." Gibbs warned.

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

Jack grinned. "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage."

Alex raised her brow in interest, and Will sharply turned around and looked over at the table. Something was telling her that he had been listening just as she had, and she decided they had heard enough for now. "How about a drink, eh? My treat." She offered.

Will looked down at her. "I don't drink, Alex."

"Ha!" Alex scoffed. "That's a lie! I've seen you drink before."

"Wine!"

She laughed. "C'mon, just one or two drinks. We'll toast one for our safe arrival, another one for our journey ahead, and another for best friends reunited."

"That's not one or two."

"No, but there will be more things to toast as we go along. On we go!" Alex hooked her arm with his and led him towards two empty stools near the counter full of crumbs and pieces of food, spilled drinks, and a few passed out faces. "'ey! Two rums over here!" Alex called out to the barkeeper, who nodded and began to prepare the order.

When their drinks came, Alex smiled and kindly thanked the barkeep. Will picked up his mug and sniffed the drink, curling his nose in disgust. "What's in this?" He coughed.

"Definitely not what's in Port Royal wine. Take a drink and guess." She watched as he took another whiff of the smell, hesitantly bring the cup to his lips, and then take a large gulp as his adam's apple moved as he swallowed. Clenching his eyes shut, the liquid flowed down his throat, leaving a burning sensation and a weird aftertaste.

"This is awful!" Will coughed. Alex laughed and patted him on the back.

"Take another drink, it'll get better, I assure you." She watched as he repeated the process of drinking the rum, more hesitantly this time, but the reaction wasn't as bad.

"Elizabeth would kill me if she knew I was drinking. She thinks it's a foul and vile drink." Will sighed.

"I know, I've had that lecture, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her though, right?" Alex laughed in attempt to lighten the thought. She frowned as she watched his expression change, and though he wouldn't say it, she knew that look and what it meant. He missed her. A lot. She looked down into her untouched drink, and staring at her reflection, she ran a hand through her short black hair, then took the mug in her hand and faced Will. "To finding Lizzie, and not telling her that you were drinking."

Will looked at her and gave her a breathtaking smile. "To friends." He took his cup, clanked it with hers, and in unison they took a drink. After that, they finished their drinks in silence, and then Alex called for the barkeep once more.

"Ey! Two more! We have another toast to make!" Alex yelled, and Will shook his head with a laugh as the barkeep scrambled to keep up the numerous orders from the pub.

**&&&&&&**

"A toast to the seals on the Interthep…Interceep….our ship, that they won't ever tear in a storm!" Will slurred.

"You mean the sails?" Alex laughed.

"Yes!" Will said loudly. Alex lost count as to how many drinks they've had since their first toast, which seemed so far away, but she knew that Will was more drunk than she was, even if they almost had the same amount to drink. She knew how to hold her liquor better than he did, but she was still a little on the drunk side. Hell, who wouldn't be?

"Another!" Will shouted, and the barkeep obeyed. He didn't care how many drinks he served to these two people, just as long as they paid in the end. Instantly, they were supplied with two more mugs, and as Will reached out for his mug, Alex put a hand over his and stopped him.

"I think we've had enough, Will, especially you." Alex warned with a laugh.

"You're right, Alex, but I promise this will be the last one. Quick, think of a toast!"

They both pondered for a moment, but both drew up blank expressions. "Can't think of one, Will, I think we've thought of all the toasts we could toast to."

"Nonsense, I've already got one."

"Well?"

"A toast," Will started as he clumsily picked up his mug. "A toast to us, that no matter what, we'll be there in the end for the other."

"Sounds good to me!" Alex laughed, and they clanked their mugs together and drained it. When Alex finished, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and pushed the mug away. When she looked over at Will, she laughed. His eyes looked glassy, and he was leaning against the counter for balance.

"Alex?" Will slurred, looking straight into her eyes with a somewhat serious expression on his intoxicated face.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You're a really, _really_ good person. Good friend, my _best_ friend." Alex smiled inside as he continued, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Same here, Will." She paused. "And you're not just my best friend…you're more than that to me." _Bloody hell, where did that come from? _Alex nervously thought. She was known to say strange things when she had a little too much to drink, but this one won the prize. Out of all the things to say, and to Will of all people! Did she just admit what she thought about him? _Damn, I did!_

Will gave a lopsided grin and she noticed that he began to slowly slump closer to her before he paused an inch from her face, staring deeply into her eyes. Alex's breath caught in her throat when she finally realized how close he was to her, how close his lips were to her own…

"Will…" She whispered his name, but she didn't know whether it was to encourage him to go on or make him stop. He was drunk, but was he as drunk as she thought he was? Maybe Will understood what had accidentally slipped from her mouth…then this would be the moment she had dreamed of for years, for him to finally kiss her, for him to finally know how she felt.

As that thought passed through her racing mind, she saw his glassy eyes roll to the back of his head and watched as his entire body fell forward onto her, knocking them both out of their stools and onto the floor. Alex fell first, and when she hit the ground, pain shot through her shoulder causing her to suddenly cry out in pain, and then Will followed and unconsciously fell on top of her. The moment was ruined and laughter was heard moments thereafter.

"What are you two doing down there, lass?" Jack laughed as he strode over to her.

"We decided to get some sleep," came the sarcastic reply. "What do you _think_ happened?" Alex irritably answered. She tried to push herself up, but her left shoulder burned with pain when she shifted, so she slumped back to the floor in defeat. "Can you help me out here or are you just going to watch?"

Jack finished his laughter, and with one last chuckle, he bent over and rolled the unconscious Will off of her and then pulled her up. "What did you do to him, Keller? He looks awful."

Alex brushed off the dirt from her breeches and innocently shrugged. "We just had a few drinks, that's all." She answered, remembering what almost happened after the few drinks before he passed out, and after uncomfortably clearing her throat she said, "He'll be fine, he needs to learn how to hold his liquor."

Jack smirked as he pulled up the unconscious form of Will with a grunt and leaned him against the counter with a few wavering steps. "Place his arm around your shoulder and I'll do the same. We'll have to drag him out of here"

"Wait, are we leaving?"

"As much as I don't want to, yes. You children need your rest."

"I'm not a child, thank you very much." Alex scowled. "I can stay out as long as I'd like whenever I want to. Plus you said you'd buy me a drink!"

"I think you've had enough for one night, lass." Jack replied with a smirk. Alex grumbled under her breath as she flung Will's arm around her shoulders and sharing the equal weight with Jack against the right side of her body. She winced slightly when Will's fingers grazed by her injured shoulder. They began to slowly head towards the door when the barkeep called out angrily. He sported a sharp dagger in his grubby hand and was running his thumb up and down the blood-crusted blade.

"'ey! Ye jest can't leave! Who's goin' to pay fer all of these drinks?"

Alex eyed the blade with wide eyes before sheepishly looking at Jack. "Um, I owe you?" She nervously chuckled. Jack irritably rolled his eyes as he took a small pouch and tossed it over to the large man. He counted the money, and then looked disapprovingly back at Jack.

"Tha's not enough."

Jack shot another look at Alex, who innocently shrugged, and pulled out a few more gold coins. "Here, this should do it." He tossed them over as well, the barkeep counted them, and nodded in approval. Jack then glared at Alex as they went out the door. "Never say you owe Captain Jack Sparrow if you don't fully understand much he's going to do for you. You owe me a _lot_, lass."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll get you drunk next time we're in a pub and pay for it." They were walking down the street when she realized something. "Where are we going to stay, anyways? In the street?"

"We're going to stay at Gibb's tonight and depart in the morning. He'll be finding a trustworthy crew before then." Jack explained as he adjusted Will's weight on his shoulder.

"Trustworthy? _Here_?" Alex mockingly questioned.

"You'd be surprised." Jack answered, and they fell silent for the remainder of the walk back to Gibb's home.

Ten minutes later they reached the empty, dark house. Jack opened the front door as if he already knew it was unlocked and took Will from Alex and went inside. Alex remained outside in the chilly air and she watched, with help from the faint lights from outside, as Jack practically dropped Will onto the torn cushioned couch. Jack then proceeded to look around for some candles and matches, and lit them up one by one around the room.

"Are you just going to stand out there?" Jack asked after he lit the last candle and waved the match in his hand to extinguish the flame.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She took a step inside and while doing so accidentally hit her left shoulder against the door frame and yelped in pain. She grabbed her shoulder to somehow cease the stinging sensation as Jack instantly turned around to her and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What's wrong?" He slowly asked her.

"Nothing." She answered all too quickly. Jack gave her an unbelieving look and approached her.

"You're hurt."

"No, really?" Alex sarcastically retorted. She was wearing a dark shirt so it wasn't obvious to the naked eye that she was bleeding, but Jack saw that she was clenching her shoulder and noticed. "I must have scratched it when I fell, it's nothing."

Jack didn't say anything as he stood before her and looked from her face to her hand, which was now tinting red. He then took a calloused hand and began to roll the sleeve from her wrist up her arm, but she jerked away. "Back off!"

Jack put up his hands in defense and narrowed his eyes. "I just want to take a look...unless you want an infection from who knows what you picked up back there." Sighing with defeat, Alex had no choice but to succumb, and he continued to roll up the sleeve. She watched him delicately push the fabric up her arm where there were a few small streams of blood staining her skin and she hissed in pain when he pushed it over her wound.

"Ow, that hurts!"

Jack narrowed his eyes for a closer examination. "There's a piece of glass deep in your shoulder. You must have picked up from a broken rum bottle in the tavern." Without any warning, he pulled it out and she yelled again.

"Bloody hell, that hurts you bastard!"

"Go sit down and apply some pressure to it, I'll go get something to clean you up." Jack instructed before disappearing into another room.

"Oh, great." Alex muttered. She looked down at the large cut on her bare shoulder. There was some dry blood around the cut, but it continued flowing freely. When she poked at it while walking over to a vacant chair, she shivered in pain. No doubt it would leave a nasty scar.

As she slumped down into the creaky wooden seat, she applied pressure with her hand like Jack told her, and looked over at the sleeping form of Will on the couch. His feet dangled over the side of the small couch and his head was tilted back with his mouth slightly opened…the mouth she remembered she almost kissed.

_What was I thinking?_ Alex scolded herself, her mind now sober. _What if I kissed him and he remembered? Stupid, stupid, stupid…what if he remembers that we almost kissed? _Her eyes widened. What would he think if he remembered that she was about to kiss him? What would he do then? Would he never talk to her again or…or maybe further seek what almost happened? _Don't think like that, it will never happen. He loves Elizabeth…_

"Here we go." Jack cheerfully stated as he sauntered back into the room with a white rag resting over his shoulder, a needle and thread in one hand and a bottle of dark liquid in the other. Alex snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at the sight of the incoming rum.

"Ah, thank you." She smiled and reached for the rum, but he moved it out of her reach. "Hey!"

"That isn't for you, lass, it's for your cut." Jack explained, and Alex's eyes grew wide in horror.

"_No way_, that isn't nessecary!"

"I need to clean the wound and disinfect it." He kneeled beside her and uncorked the bottle and poured the liquid onto the rag. "Now, hold still." When she deeply sighed in defeat, he slowly applied it to her arm and firmly held it while she tensed up and hissed loudly in pain, clenching her eyes shut.

After a few painful moments, he began to dab the rag on her cut. Alex finally opened her eyes when she felt cool air gust by her cut, and she when she looked over, she saw Jack blowing on the wound. He watched her through his kohl-lined eyes, which made his chocolate brown orbs appear darker than they actually were. His lips formed a small 'o' as he softly blew, all the while staring intently up at her. She slowly began to relax when the searing pain faded away under his touch.

"I'm going to have to stitch it up, savvy?" Alex nodded her head, and Jack threaded the needle and began to fix her wound. "You and young William have a nice bonding time while I talked with Gibbs?"

Alex shrugged. "I suppose so. We've been best friends since we were children, so there wasn't really anything new to bond about."

"Ah." Jack replied. "I don't remember much of any of my friends when I was a young lad. I lost touch with them when I turned to the life of a pirate."

"Really?"

"Aye." He didn't speak anymore on the subject. "There we go, all done."

Alex looked at her shoulder and lightly ran a finger over the professional stitching on the clean cut in her skin. She looked at Jack as he stood. "Thank you, Jack." She quietly said.

"You're welcome, lass." He winked with a grin before looking at Will. "I say we follow young William's example and get some shut eye ourselves."

Alex yawned and suddenly realized how exhausted she was. It had been a long day and even a longer night. "I agree." She waited until Jack exit the room to walk over to Will. After watching him for a moment she pulled off his boots and quietly set them on the floor and then grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over him. "G'night, Will." She whispered. After blowing out all the candles in the room, she walked into one of the only three doors in the small house into a candlelit bedroom where Jack was. There was a dirty glass window, a tilted dusty painting on the wall, a wooden chair with Jack's coat and vest draped over it and his tri-corn hat resting on the corner, and a small drawer beside the bed covered with white sheets and pillows. The _only _bed.

Alex's eyes grew wide when she saw Jack sit at one side of the bed and begin to remove his boots. "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to sleep." Jack simply answered with a grunt as he pulled off the second boot.

"Oh, no, no, no, you are _not_ getting that bed, Sparrow." Alex objected while waving her hands around and shaking her head in disapproval as she approached.

"Who said I was getting it?" Jack slyly grinned. "I'm planning on sharing it with you."

"No way in _hell_ am I sleeping in the same bed as you! You might try and grope me in my sleep or something!"

"I wasn't planning on it, but you have no other choice, lass. Where are you going to sleep, on the floor?" Jack smirked, and Alex glared. "There are rats down there, you know."

"Perfect, then you'll feel right at home." And with that, she headed to the opposite side of the bed and didn't bother to remove her boots as she lied down on the bed and crossed her arms, looking at him with a satisfied look.

Jack turned his back on her, and though Alex couldn't see it, he held a smug grin and a mischievous brow. "You know, my dear, you _do_ owe me a favor for paying for all those drinks you consumed, remember? I could have let him cut off your fingers, but I didn't." He slightly turned so she saw the side of his face. "And I haven't actually _slept_ with any warm, womanly body nearby in bloody ages. I had been too occupied with other things with them to do so…"

"I didn't need to know that, and you're not helping change my mind."

"Keller, tonight I just want to sleep because I'm too exhausted to do anything else. Just share half the bed with me and that's all you'll owe me." Jack spoke in a very low and tired tone. "For now." He added with a smirk.

Alex sighed in annoyance, knowing that it would be pointless to fight with him any longer. Plus, it wouldn't be that bad as long as he kept his hands to himself. "Agh, fine, but if you try anything then I won't think twice about pushing you onto the floor, understand?"

Jack only laughed in reply as he crawled underneath the white sheets on the right side of the bed with Alex lying on the left. She kicked her boots off and pulled the sheets over her and carefully shifted to lie on her right shoulder with her back to Jack. After he blew out the candle, they were momentarily left in complete darkness until the moonlight settled in a ray across the chosen floorboards.

The bed creaked when Jack began to move around and adjust his position. An arm or leg would sometimes brush against her, but finally he ceased his movement. When Alex turned to look at him in the darkness, she saw the dim form of his body lying flat on his back like before with an arm draped over his eyes with the other lazily resting over his stomach. His dark braided hair was sprawled around his head on the pillow, and his mustache twitched as his adam's apple suddenly rose and fell down his throat.

"You're not going to get much sleep if you're going to be staring at me all night, lass." Jack suddenly said with a smug tone in his wide grin.

"I wasn't staring at you, for your information, I was just making sure you were keeping your hands to yourself like what we agreed upon."

He smirked. "I don't recall ever agreeing to that." She hit his shoulder hard. "I'm just playing, lass, rest assured, I lay no hand on any woman when she doesn't request it."

"Good, let's keep it that way." Alex replied before she turned so her back faced him, and took in a deep breath before slowly exhaling and closing her eyes.

Jack chuckled from deep inside his throat. "G'night, lass."

"Yeah," Alex tiredly replied as exhaustion overtook her.

The last thing she heard was Jack's even breathing as well as her own before the peaceful blackness overtook her, dragging her into the unknown state of realistic dreams.

That night, as she slept beside Jack, she had a dream that had visited her on many other accounts, but this time was different. She was chained to an unseen force in Port Royal, forced to watch Will and Elizabeth's wedding, but there was another guest at that wedding. It was a man, hidden in the shadows of her dream, who showed her the key to her chains. She never saw his face, for it was unclear in her dream, but in the morning when she woke, Alex would wonder if she saw a tattoo of a flying bird and the brand of a pirate on his right arm.

**&&&&&&  
&&&&&&**

**A/N:** Wow, I almost forgot how long this chapter was. 11 pages! Man...haha. Anyways, this is **PunkDPirate** here, I just changed my name to **RunawayPirate** because I felt like change, and change is good. Sorry if I'm confusing anybody with that, but don't worry, it's still me!

Well, you guys have been great! I love hearing from you and reading your reviews. :) On that note, I'd like to thank** BlackGoldSilverTiger** (Oops, sorry! It said your name was different when you reviewed.And I'm only updating quickly because I already have the chapters written...I'm usually slow, haha) **Sparrows Rum** (Thank you!) **VagrantCandy **(Haha, yeah, to each his own, right? Thanks!) **doctress **(Glad someone else agrees! By the way, I checked out your story, and definetly think you should update! It's great!) **Cayenne Pepper Powder** (Haha, yeah, it's always a good thing that Jack's there) **JosieAndThePussyCats** (Thank you. It's been hard, but I know I'll feel better over time. THANKS!) **Terriah **(Yeah, I didn't make a new account and transfer, I just went to account prefferences and edited my penname...but it's still the same me, just different name and URL) **EverVengeful **(I'm glad you found this the second time around! ButI don't understand what you're quite telling me...maybe give me another example?)

Thanks again everyone! Your reviews are like food to my writing!

Please review!


	8. The Crew and A Captain’s Advice

**INTO THE CARIBBEAN**

**CHAPTER EIGHT – The Crew and A Captain's Advice**

**&&&&&&**

The next morning arrived entirely too fast for many people who were either peacefully sleeping or passed out in Tortuga. Many groaned as the light filled their closed eyelids and before they soon turned their backs while others slept through it and wouldn't wake until late afternoon, and then would begin their routine of the previous night all over again. The bright sun slowly began filling up the small room with light, making Alex groan in annoyance as she slowly woke. Leaving her eyes closed, being too exhausted to try and open them, her warm body begged her to go back to sleep. Her mind brought her to the familiar place between dreams and reality, and in that place she slowly regained her memory.

_Tortuga…The Faithful Bride…Jack…Will…rum…_Alex's eyes sprang wide open at the last two thoughts and remembered she was in Gibb's home, the room lit with the morning's rays of light. When Alex was fully aware of where she was, she realized she was lying on her left side, her head resting on her left arm and her right arm against her chest. She looked again at her arms with a confused look.

_If these are my arms…then what's that on my hip? _She thought. Her eyes hesitantly wandered down her dirty attire towards her stomach and saw an arm that was not her own draped over her abdomen. There was a dirty off-white sleeve that was pulled back towards the elbow, revealing a tan, dirt-soiled arm. Alex sighed in annoyance, knowing who the armed belonged to. The tattoo told it all…Jack.

Alex suddenly became alert of the rest of his body behind her, and realized that there were only a few small inches between Jack's chest and her back, with his dirty arm lifelessly wrapped around her waist and his warm breath felt on the back of her neck. Alex rolled her eyes. _Mangy cad, he didn't listen to me. But were we…was I…was he sleeping like that all night? _Alex thought in panic…she couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. _It can't be that bad…I mean, it's not every day I wake up with an attractive person holding me, especially if said person is a pirate. _Alex made a second thought about what just passed through her mind and her eyes shut in disgust. _What the hell am I thinking, this is Jack!_

"Jack, wake up!" Alex hissed, but there was no answer in return. "_Jack!_" She tried again, this time lightly elbowing his chest, but all that he did in response was groan into her hair and pull her closer. _Great, he just had to be a deep sleeper._ She thought and began her attempt to break free from his grasp. Carefully turning onto her back, she picked up his arm with one hand and slowly slid it over onto his own body, but froze when he began to stir. He was muttering unintelligible words under his breath as he placed his arm around her again. Alex heaved a sigh and began to make a second attempt but immediately froze when he began to shift again. She slowly turned her head and watched as he nestled his head into his pillow, and his body closer to her.

When he stopped and resumed his deep, even breathing, Alex smirked. "So, the infamous Jack Sparrow likes to cuddle, aye?"

When she turned to face him again with the same smirk, it instantly disappeared when she found herself staring straight into a pair of very awake eyes and a large, mischievous grin. Before Alex had any time to quickly scramble out of the bed or push him out, Jack already rolled himself over on top of her and pinned her down with his body. He leaned on his forearms, which were now on both sides of Alex's head.

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, my dear." Jack corrected with a smug grin while he looked down at Alex and her narrowed glare. "And yes, he likes to cuddle, but he preferably likes to call it holding a woman."

Her eyes went wide as his grin grew. "You've been awake this whole time?"

Jack looked up at the headboard with a contemplating look of thought before shrugging and looking back down at her. "Give or take a few minutes before you woke, yes, I suppose I was."

Alex let out a sardonic chuckle but kept the glare. "You really are something else, aren't you?"

"Aye." He winked.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to forget you ever did this and brush it off as stupidity. Now, if you'd excuse me…" She began to wiggle from underneath him to try and get up from the bed, but she couldn't budge. "Mind getting off now?"

"If I remember correctly," Jack ignored her request, "we were in this exact position back in Port Royal, but you said it wasn't the right time." He reminded her with a smug tone and a smirk. "The only difference between then and now is that we're in a bed," he lowered his head to hear ear and roughly whispered, "which I find infinitely better."

Alex rolled her eyes, ignoring the strange effect his warm breath had on her skin. His talent for having a good memory was being used for the wrong purposes. "This still isn't the right time, nor will there ever be."

Jack slyly smiled. "I don't see any cannons anywhere, darling." His gaze slowly roamed down from her eyes to her mouth, and Alex felt herself nervously gulp under his intense stare. "I would say this would be a _very_ opportune time..." She realized then how much of a compromising position they were in, her body pinned underneath his and him looking down at her like that…_This can't be good...make him stop, Alex! Say something, hit him, yell at…_ Her mind and conscience became blurred as he slowly leaned down towards her…

…then they both heard Will loudly groan from the couch outside of their room.

"Ooh, my head…"

Jack stopped from further advancing, and instead he dropped his head beside Alex's and groaned. "Damn whelp." She heard him say. When he rolled himself off of her and sat up in the bed to search for his boots, Alex felt a wave of relief wash over her the moment his body warmth left her, but she thought she also felt a ripple of disappointment, too. She quickly shrugged off that feeling as she jumped out of bed and rolled her shoulders at an attempt to relax the sudden tenseness she felt.

"You're hung over, boy, don't stand up too fast." Jack grumbled as he pulled on his boots, but Will didn't listen as he stood up and tried to walk over to the bedroom. His hand was on his head, and though he honestly didn't look well, Alex couldn't help but laugh. He staggered into the room just as Jack was about to exit, so as they brushed by each other Alex overheard Jack say in a very sarcastic tone, "Nice timing, Turner, couldn't have been better."

Will looked back at his retreating form in confusion as Alex hurried to meet him before he fell and hurt himself. "Just ignore him. Are you feeling alright?"

"I think so. I just have a really bad headache." Will groaned.

"Yeah, that's because you had too much to drink." Alex laughed. "Don't you remember?" Inwardly, she hoped for her own good that he wouldn't remember a thing.

Will shook his head. "I don't think so." He answered, and Alex relaxed. "But I have this awful feeling like I did something."

She tensed. "…like what?"

"Well, this is kind of awkward to ask you this but...did I…" He paused, briefly laughing nervously. "Did I…kiss you last night?" Alex instantly looked up at him and into his confused face and hesitated before answering.

"Erm, no, no you didn't."

A wave of relief washed over Will's face. "Good, that would have been embarrassing if I did, and not to mention wrong of me." He laughed, and Alex feigned a laugh of her own as she did her best to hide the hurt feeling that swelled up inside.

"Turner, Keller, let's go!" Jack called. She followed Will out towards the front door in silence, meeting with Jack when they stepped outside. Nobody bothered locking the door.

Alex and Will followed Jack, who said that they were to meet Gibbs at the docks with the new crew he picked up during the night and early morning, so they followed with no objection in silence. Will was lost in his own thoughts as Alex was lost in hers.

Will held a faint memory of last night, blaming it all on himself yet unknowingly hurting Alex…'_not to mention wrong of me_,' he had said. She frowned. In attempt to clear her mind of that fresh and upsetting memory, she idly indulged herself in observing the alter-ego of Tortuga which actually looked…_normal_.

The streets weren't as full as the previous night, and the buildings didn't look so dirty anymore. Most people had recovered from their drinking hour the previous night and were walking in a straight line and actually keeping a sober conversation like they never touched an ounce of rum in their lives. _That's Tortuga for you. _Alex smirked, recalling the words of a friend who had been on these streets once before her.

Aye, this was Tortuga indeed.

**&&&&&&**

"Feast yer eyes, Capt'n." Gibbs said as they walked along the dock and examined the crew that he had found. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs finished with a smile down at a short man who possibly only came up to Jack's hip in height. The sun shined off his bald head, and he looked up at Jack with what seemed to be a permanent angry frown. His little beard almost matched Jack's, too. Minus the beads.

"So, _this_ is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked in almost a mocking tone and Alex laughed. Jack raised his eyes from the bald little man and narrowed them at a man with a parrot on his shoulder three men down.

"You, sailor!" Jack shouted while heading over to him.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs added.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack properly addressed with a serious stare at the weathered pirate. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Alex raised her brow, trying to piece together what speedily came from the pirate's mouth. Mr. Cotton didn't answer but instead looked over at Gibbs with furrowed brows. Jack, growing irritated at the sailor not answering him, stepped into his face and growled, "Mr. Cotton, answer me!"

"He's a mute, sir." Gibbs quickly explained. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Mr. Cotton opened his mouth, revealing nothing but his teeth and the back of his throat…and the stub of what used to be his tongue. Alex felt like she was about to gag, and Jack stuck out his tongue in disgust and quickly shook his head.

"Mr. Cotton's…parrot. Same question." Jack said, turning his attention to the parrot.

The blue parrot squawked, "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"We mostly figured that means 'yes'." Gibbs quietly said.

"O'course it does!" Jack turned to Will and Alex. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Will answered, and when Jack looked to Alex for an answer she just shrugged.

"And what's the benefit for us?" A voice called from down the line, making heads turn and look for the source. It was indeed not a man's voice, that was for sure. Jack curiously yet cautiously walked over to the figure who adorned a large hat that covered the face. He reluctantly began to lift the hat, and when a cascade of dark hair fell, he relaxed and greeted her with a seductive tone.

"Anamaria," Jack grinned, but it was wiped right off when the dark skinned woman gave a hard slap that whipped his head back towards Alex and Will.

"Déjà vu, eh, Jack?" Alex smirked.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will added while Alex snorted loudly, her brown eyes glimmering with mild amusement.

"No, that one I deserved." Jack admitted before turning to face the wrath of Anamaria.

"You stole my boat!"  
"Actually—" She slapped him again, harder this time. "Borrowed, borrowed without permission!" He recovered, smiling sheepishly at her. "But with every intention of bringing it back to you!"

"But you didn't!"

Alex liked this woman. She brought Jack down from his mighty pedestal with just a few harsh slaps and a forceful attitude. Oh yes, she grinned. They would get along just fine.

"You'll get another one!" Jack quickly smiled.

Anamaria pointed her forefinger at him, making Jack cower back a bit as he stared at it like he was looking down the barrel of a pistol. "I will." Anamaria glared.

"A better one." Will quickly said, and Jack nodded in agreement.

"A better one!" Jack concurred.

"That one." Will added as he pointed at the _Interceptor_ that was anchored just off shore in the blue waters.

"What one?" Jack looked around, and when he followed where Will's finger was pointing, he turned around and looked at him like he had gone mad. "That one?" Will nodded, and Jack let out a breath before turning to face Anamaria with his famous golden grin. "Aye, that one! What say you?"

Anamaria thought about his proposal with her fingers stroking her smooth chin before letting out a loud "Aye!" followed by the rest of the crew's agreeing roars. They instantly departed and began to make ready to board whenever their new Captain decided it was time to leave.

"No, no, no, no, no," Gibbs caught their attention with a frantic look. "It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." He warned in his rough British accent. "Especially two." He skeptically eyed Alex, who just raised her brow at him.

"It'd be far worse not to have them." Jack answered with a worried expression as he looked up into the sun before turning on his heel and disappearing down the docks. Will and Gibbs looked up into the sky in confusion, but Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure we'd be able to depart much faster if we all weren't looking up and blinding ourselves with the sun."

Will looked down at her. "I don't get what he's looking at." He shrugged, and then brushed by Alex, leaving her alone with Gibbs, who was still looking up into the sky.

"You old fool." Alex teased, shading her eyes as she looked up into the sky. There was nothing but clear blue skies and an occasional seagull that would fly overhead. "So, you think I'm bad luck, huh?"

Gibbs laughed, turning his gleaming eyes at her. "Even more so now that yer older, ye hellcat."

"Aw, c'mon, I'm not that bad anymore." Alex chuckled. "Plus, my father showed me how to work on ships, so rest assured I won't send us down to Davy Jone's locker."

"Bless his soul then." Gibbs chuckled humorously, earning a teasing hit on the shoulder from Alex.

"So tell me, how _do_ you know Jack?" She questioned curiously.

"Well ye see, lass, when he lost the—"

"Alex, c'mon, we're beginning to board." Will said from behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked from Will to Gibbs, who had a knowing grin, causing her to lift her brow at him.

"Go on, lass, there'll be plenty of times for stories like before. I'm glad to be seeing ye and that you're alright."  
"Does that mean you don't think I'm bad luck, then?" Alex smiled.

"No, not all the time." Gibbs winked. "I've managed a voyage with you before, so I'm sure I can do it again."

**&&&&&&**

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…" Alex hummed underneath her breath as she climbed down the rigging from the crow's nest. It was now another's turn to keep an eye out for ships, though she would have loved to stay up there all day if she had the chance. Her time so far on board a ship with an entire crew of pirates excited her, and she felt rightfully accepted.

"Will you move already?" Anamaria asked irritably, her lips creating a firm line on her mouth. A yellow bandana held her long black hair out of her face, her dark skin healthily tanned from years in the sun.

"Oh." Alex stepped aside from the rigging, clearing the path for Anamaria. Without so much as a thanks or a smile, she grabbed onto the rigging and began pulling herself up. But she paused, and turned to face Alex with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you here, anyways?" She suspiciously asked.

"I'm here to help rescue my friend, Elizabeth Swann."

Obviously, the name didn't ring a bell, yet Anamaria seemed to ponder her answer and almost accepted it. Almost. "You're not a pirate…" She studied Alex a moment longer, then dangerously glared at Alex again. "…are you one of Jack's whores?"

"Of course not!" Alex defended herself, returning the glare. "Why, are you?"

"Bloody hell, no!" Anamaria answered with equal fervor. "I'm just here to get my bloody ship back!"

"And I'm just here to find my friend!" They stared each other up for several tense moments, each daring the other to do something until finally Alex cracked a small grin.

"So, how did it feel slapping Jack then?" She laughed.

Anamaria chuckled amusedly. "The best damn thing since that sailor in Nassau." They both laughed heartily.

"Alex Keller." Alex introduced herself as she extended her hand.

"Anamaria, and I don't bother having a last name." She grinned while taking her hand and exchanged a friendly handshake.

"Keller! Anamaria! Get to work or its double duty for you tomorrow!" Jack shouted from the helm, causing both women to roll their eyes.

"Shut yer hole, Sparrow!" Anamaria yelled back. "Give him a good slap for me when you have the chance, aye?"

"No worries." Alex chuckled.

**&&&&&&**

It was after dark and the _Interceptor_ had made good time during that long day. The crew worked hard and obeyed every order that came from Jack, who was looking more like an actual captain each time Alex stopped to watch him. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, Alex especially, but the only one who looked out of place was Will. He didn't look like he was having the greatest moments at times, causing Alex to worry about him. She barely had a time to talk to him during the day, but now when all the tasks were done she found him standing alone by the main mast and looking out onto the sea.

"Something on your mind?" Alex asked as she leaned against the mast beside him.

He continued to look out into the sea. "Too many things." He simply replied.

"Want to talk about it?" She offered. He became silent for a moment.

"I'm not sure it would help."

"We could always try."

"Look, I've already told you it won't help, so there's nothing you could do." Will snapped, and Alex instantly felt shock fill her eyes as she looked back at him. He had never spoken to her like that before. Never. He knew it too, because he clenched his eyes shut before looking at her in realization. "Alex, I—"

"No, you're right, Will." Alex coldly cut him off. "I know there's nothing I could do, but I'm bloody trying to do the best I can if you haven't noticed already. And I already know what you're probably thinking, but guess what, I miss Elizabeth too! You're not the only one who wants to make sure she's safe." She pushed herself away from the mast and began moving away. "Save your apology." With that, she turned her back on him and began to climb the rigging up to the crow's nest in anger, leaving a stunned Will behind.

She muttered and cursed under her breath as she climbed higher and higher until the moon was the only light that shined her way. With one last sigh, she pulled herself up into the flat platform and sat against the mast, and as she pulled her knees to her chest and placed her arms around them, she silently fumed in anger at Will and herself.

He probably didn't deserve her lashing out at him, but she didn't deserve to be yelled at when all she was trying to do was help. He needed to realize that she was hurting too…more than he would ever know.

Quiet moments passed. The moon and the soft breeze were her only companions as Alex sat up there coated within the night sky. Nothing else was in the way of her view, just an endless sky sprinkled in stars and small clouds that shielded part of the majestic moon. She sighed. As much as she would have enjoyed this night and this time to herself, like she desperately wanted to, it couldn't be done. Nothing could get her mind off him, not even–

"Rum?"

Alex sharply turned to her right, where sure enough there was Jack peaking his head and upper torso from the rigging with a full bottle of rum in his hand. She sighed and turned round to face the dark horizon. "Not tonight, Jack."

Without invitation, Jack sat down beside Alex and purposely pushed her over a little bit so he could have his share of the mast also. She didn't stop him.

"Rum, the sweetest and most satisfying drink on this planet, is a man or woman's best friend when nothing else works out." He explained as he uncorked the bottle and brought it to his lips to take a few gulps.

"Well in that case, I changed me mind." Alex smirked as she snatched the bottle from Jack and brought it up to her own lips. She was ready to drain the entire thing without pausing to breathe, but Jack stopped her.

"Whoa, slow down, lass. Leave some for me." He took the bottle from her and held it protectively in his hand. They sat in silence for a moment or two before he spoke again. "I saw you and young William had a small ruffle before you came up here not looking too pleased." He stated. He glanced at her but didn't continue.

"So that's the reason for the rum? To cheer me up?" Alex sarcastically asked.

"That, and to see what was wrong."

Alex scoffed, "What would you care?"

Jack chuckled from deep within his throat. "Sometimes, lass, even the listeners need to be listened to." He wisely answered in a husky voice while giving her a small smile. Alex just rolled her eyes. So he had done more than just seen Alex and Will, but had heard their conversation. Or at least part of it. "You're good friends with William?" Jack eventually stated more than asked.

Alex sighed. "Aye. We've known each other for the past eight years, so I'd say we're good friends."

"Nothing closer?"

"What are you implying, Sparrow?" Alex slowly asked through narrowed eyes.

Jack shrugged. "I'm just thinking, after eight years of friendship…nothing else would evolve from it? Nobody fancies anyone?" He chuckled then took another swig of rum.

Alex shook her head. "He's known Lizzie for the same amount of time, too."

"Ah, so he fancies her then?" Alex carelessly shrugged as if to say 'I don't know', but Jack interpreted the true answer from the expression on her face. "I see." He murmured. "Is that what the little fight down below was about?"

"We weren't fighting."

"Then what would you call it then?"

Alex slowly breathed. "I don't know, and I don't care."

"Ah, well you see, luv," Jack lifted his finger to compose his statement, "if you don't care, then why are you up here?"

"Because I feel like it."

"Because you care."

"I do not!" Alex finally exclaimed, throwing both hands into the air in frustration, but Jack wasn't fazed when she snatched the bottle from his hand and took a large swig. She was beginning to grow irritated at whatever he was doing. Why? Because whatever he was doing, which was trying to get her to talk to him, was working.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Jack asked, and Alex sighed.

"No, not really, but I have a feeling that's not going to stop you from telling me." She took a large swig of rum.

"I think you fancy William."

Alex almost coughed out the liquid she had in her mouth and her eyes went wide while Jack sat back and watched her sputter in amusement. "I do not bloody fancy Will!"

Placing his hands up in defense, Jack said, "It won't help if you deny it, luv. I can tell, and though you exactly don't get the shiny eyes when he walks by, it's quite clear that you see him as something other than just a friend."

Alex clenched her eyes shut and sighed before opening them. She had been found out by just spending a week with this man, but she had been with Will for eight long years and he still hasn't figured it out. Jack was right; it wouldn't help denying it now, and admitting it to Jack of all people didn't seem to be frightening as she thought it should be. She didn't quite know why, either, but she felt like she could entrust him with that small 'secret', even if he was a pirate. It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter, anyways.

"Is it that obvious?" She eventually asked in a quiet voice, feeling a tad bit embarrassed.

Jack softly chuckled. "Not really, but I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, darlin'. I know everything." He winked. "I'm sure everyone else aboard the ship wouldn't care if they found out, and William seems to only have this Swann lass on his mind to notice, if I'm correct." Alex just shrugged with a nod.

"I can't blame him, though. Lizzie is everything I could never be…she's rich, beautiful..." She frowned.

"Luv," Jack started as he lazily placed his arm around her shoulders and waved the rum around with his free hand as he spoke, "I have a contradiction for those two foolish reasons you gave for him not to like you."

"Enlighten me." She sarcastically replied.

"Aye, you may not be rich in silver and gold, at least not yet, since you have yet to plunder any ships with Captain Jack Sparrow, but anyways – you're rich with everything else money cannot buy, such as your free spirit, which I myself greatly admire. And who is to say you aren't attractive?" He slyly grinned as he quickly looked her over, in which she gave him a warning glare. He coughed. "Ahem…if that's all you could think of that's a difference between you and her, then there's nothing else she has that you don't."

"No," Alex corrected. "She has Will." _And she doesn't even know it._

"Look, Alex, you won't notice the other jewels in the mound of treasure if you just keep your eye on one of them, savvy?" When he saw that Alex's expression didn't change, he gave her a small smile. "You're a fine lass, Keller, and not too bad to be around when you aren't being stubborn." He chuckled as she elbowed him, causing him to lift his arm up from around her shoulder and place it at his side as a shield.

"Oh, thanks." She mordantly replied with a chuckle.

They sat in silence for several long moments as the chilly breeze came and went then returned again. The only momentary warmth came from the bottle of rum they shared, and Alex tried her best not to curl up beside Jack from the warmth that radiated off of him. She even had to fight off the exhaustion that was beginning to envelope her body and was about to doze off when the bell rang from the deck below, springing her back to wake and signaling that whoever was at the mast was done with their shift, and it was the next person's turn – Jack's.

"Don't stay up too long, you'll be waking up early if you're going to be under my command." Jack said as he pushed himself up. Alex just tiredly nodded. "And I'll be taking that with me." He quickly snatched the rum bottle from her hand, earning a glare from Alex.

"Hey, I'm not done with that!"

"You are now. I've seen far too many people plunge to their deaths after a night of drinking rum to keep them awake from way up here. I'd hate for it to happen to you."

"Aww," Alex cheekily smiled. "Captain Jack Sparrow actually does care about me, how sweet."

"Not really, I just don't want to be cleaning blood and dismembered body limbs in the morning." When Alex narrowed her eyes at him, he winked with a chuckle. He tipped his hat to her before he began to descend down the rigging. It wasn't until the tip of his hat disappeared from her view that Alex called him back, causing him to peak his head up at her with a curious glance.

"Um…thanks for listening, Jack."

He chuckled. "Not a problem, luv." He gave her a smile before he departed from her presence once again.

"Hey, and don't start thinking that you're instantly on my good side and could start calling me 'luv' or whatever!" She called after him.

"Whatever you say, _luv_!" Jack shouted back, and she could hear the grin in his voice. Shutting her eyes and shaking her head, Alex couldn't help but smile herself.


	9. A Storm and Apologies

**INTO THE CARIBBEAN**

**CHAPTER NINE – A Storm and Apologies**

**&&&&&&**

_Ugh, it reeks down here…_Alex thought in disgust as she woke to the snores and grunts and awful odors that surrounded her. She met the morning early, for nobody had yet left their cot or other place they had found comfortable enough to sleep. Sitting up in her own cot, she observed the forecastle with a bored curiosity and looked around her close surroundings. She herself stayed in the middle section of the forecastle with two men on the two cots on either side of her. Mr. Cotton slept on her right with his bird perched on the wooden frame above him, tempting her many times during the night to shoot it when it would 'sleep-talk' or flap it's wings loudly; the other on her left was the smaller man - the smallest on that ship - who still appeared to look angry even in his peaceful sleep.

Not able to stomach the sickening odor any longer, which only seemed to grow worse, Alex decided to breathe in some fresh air from above. Quietly slipping from her cot, she slowly sneaked past the rows of cots and men as she headed towards the stairs. She snuck past Gibbs, who seemed to be half-grinning in his sleep; Anamaria, whose black hair and stern face was covered by her large hat; and Will, who slept with his sword near at hand. Alex stood at the foot of his cot for a brief moment, recalling the previous night when she had retorted to his sudden angry burst. Both actions were uncalled for, but nothing could be taken back now.

With one last lengthy look at Will, she silently proceeded up the stairs and across the empty deck to the immediate port side to watch the rising sun. Quietly, she rested her elbows on the wooden rail and watched through relaxed russet eyes as the sun slowly rose and grew brighter against the darker contrast of the vanishing night sky. It was a calm morning; the soft sounds of the water lightly splashing against the ship's hull created a relaxing effect, and the small breeze seemed to fill her senses with the cool, sweet Caribbean air.

"Beautiful, innit?"

Startled, Alex turned her head towards the source of the deep, slurred voice to find it was only Jack. Dressed in his usual attire, such as his wool coat, dark breeches and dirty off-white V-neck shirt that revealed a smooth, sun-kissed chest, he grinned when she noticed him.

"Yeah, it is." She suspiciously eyed him. "You know, your crew isn't even awake yet…why are you up so early?"

Jack shrugged. "I always wake with the sun on a ship. Habit, I suppose."

"I see."

Time passed as they watched the sun slowly rise in silence, each dwelling in their own unmonitored thoughts until Jack spoke up with a question.

"So are you going to tell the eunuch today?"

Alex furrowed her eyes at the unusual nickname Jack produced for Will, but nonetheless chuckled at it, too. "I doubt he'll want to talk to me today, but – wait, tell him what?"

"I don't know," Jack shrugged, "maybe that you're desperately in love with the lad and you want him to forget the Swann lass and fall in love with you."

"I am _not_ desperately in love with him, Sparrow." Alex glared. "And no way, that's the last thing I'll _ever_ tell him."

"Why's that?"

"Since when did you become all womanish?" Alex irritably snapped, hoping he would drop the subject. "This is what most of the upper class women back in Port Royal are suppose to talk about, not a pirate and a lass like me."

"A roguish lass." Jack added with a hearty chuckle. "I'm not being womanish, Keller, I'm just curious. There isn't much amusement going on around this pathetic splint of wood."

"You find this _amusing_?"

"Aye," Jack grinned. "I'm finding it interesting how you handle these things."

"So now you're studying me, is that what you're saying?"

"Like I said, luv," Jack winked, "There isn't much amusement going on around here."

Alex rolled her eyes. She was beginning to think it was a mistake to admitting her feelings for Will to Jack, because now he was just picking at her more and more and growing increasingly annoying. He must have been aware that she wasn't comfortable with the subject, at least not just yet, because after clearing his throat he spent a few minutes in thought before he suddenly spoke upon a different topic.

"A storm is brewing." He smiled adventurously, his chest swelling with anticipation. "I can feel it."

After looking at the wide sky to search for any dark clouds and finding none, Alex stared at Jack like he was crazy. "You think there's going to be a _storm_?" Alex scoffed, but Jack just nodded. "Jack, the skies are clear! There's no sign of a storm anywhere!"

"Aye, it would appear that way, wouldn't it?" Jack mysteriously answered with a half grin.

"You're daft, Jack." Alex snorted, and very confidently she stated, "There's not going to be a storm!"

**&&&&&&**

Lightning flashed, bringing a momentary relief from the black skies. There seemed to be an endless roar in the air, along with the sharp winds and great waves that would rise and harshly fall directly onto the _Interceptor_, which now seemed like a small plank of wood in the water under the stormy circumstances.

Alex, through the pelting rain that would sting the skin without mercy, tried to find her way back to the rope she was trying to hold down before a wave almost knocked her overboard. Through squinted eyes she found her rope dangling in the air and was just about to grab onto it when the little midget, who was swinging around on another rope that he was hanging on for dear life, knocked into her and sent her sprawling back onto the flooded deck.

"Bloody _HELL_!" Alex finally screamed out loud in frustration as she once again attempted to grab the rope, and this time succeeded. She pulled it over to where Will struggled with Gibbs, and furiously tried to tie the rope down before she was separated once again by another wave.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work!" Will yelled over the storm to Gibbs.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north," Gibbs agreed with a knowing grin. "But we're not tryin' to find north, are we?"

"We're not going to get _anywhere_ if we don't drop the canvas!" Alex shouted as another burst of lightning lit up the sky. With her knowledge of ships combined with this storm, she knew that they'd never be able to get anywhere if Jack keeps up this mad sailing technique of his.

"Aye, I agree with ye, lass!" Gibbs yelled, and then together he and Alex fought through the working bodies of men and pelting bullets of raindrops towards the helm where Jack stood in deep, unbreakable concentration, drenched in rain and randomly spinning the helm before consoling his compass once more and doing it again.

Gibbs stumbled in front of Jack as Alex followed and grabbed onto a rope with a death-grip that not even the Devil himself could pry her from. "We should drop canvas, sir!" Gibbs hollered at Jack.

Jack defiantly shook his head before glancing at them. In the midst of his dark brown eyes, Alex thought he looked crazed. "She could hold a bit longer!"

"Are you insane?" Alex screamed, but she wasn't heard.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asked, noting his change in attitude. He almost seemed to be welcoming the storm and daring to give him all she's got.

Jack gave them an almost maniacal smile. "We're catching up!"

"You ARE insane!" Alex screamed again, and this time Jack heard her.

"But I've never felt better, lass!" He laughed until it became drowned out by the roaring winds.

**&&&&&&**

"Don't even say it, Sparrow, don't you _dare_ say it." Alex warned with a glare as she, Jack, and Gibbs made their way down into the galley for a pint of rum to warm them up. Their clothes were soaking wet from the storm which they had successfully sailed through and were not in the least shaken up.

"Say what, my dear?" Jack teased with a smug grin. "Don't say 'I told you so'?"

Alex groaned as she took a seat at the wooden table, accompanied by the other two men. "Yeah – that."

Jack let out an accomplished, hearty laugh as he occupied the vacant seat beside Alex. "I say we have a toast. Bring the rum!"

"And what exactly are we toastin' to, Capt'n?" Gibbs inquired.

"That Captain Jack Sparrow is _never_ wrong. Ever."

Alex rolled her eyes at Jack's statement. Tilting her head to the side, she began to squeeze the water from her short black hair before shaking her head like a dog, causing her cheek-length bangs to cover her eyes. With a small chuckle, she shook it from her face and ran a hand through her wet hair. "I can't wait until the day where I'll use that against you, Sparrow, because I know there will be a time when you _will _be wrong."

"You do that, Keller. And that's Captain Sparrow to you" Jack corrected as he uncorked a bottle and took a large swig before sloppily pouring into two tin mugs. Alex and Gibbs wasted no time in claiming theirs as Jack kept the remaining bottle.

They spent the evening in pleasant leisure as they drank rum, talked loudly, and laughed merrily. It reminded Alex of the numerous nights back in Port Royal with her old friends such as Fred or Charlie, and some men like Jonathan or Thomas. Gibbs was never without a tale to speak of and Jack was never without a witty comment or clever remark. Alex herself didn't fail to amuse neither Jack nor Gibbs; their deep, chorused laughter encouraged her to continue with her antics.

Further on in the evening, after Jack curiously brought up their past voyage together when Alex was a child, their conversation revolved around Gibb's memory of the 'hellcat' back on the _Dauntless_ those eight years ago.

"...she made a habit of tryin' to steal Lieutenant Norrington's hat and hiding it, but ever after a warning from her father and a fierce scolding from the Lieutenant himself, she still would try her best." Gibbs laughed and looked over at the proud, beaming Alex with a wink.

"Actually, its Commodore Norrington now, mate." Alex corrected with a smirk. "But now that'd explain why he especially doesn't fancy me back in Port Royal." She pondered with a loud laugh. "'tis a shame, I'll admit." She added with a mocking smirk.

"I'll be warning you now, Keller," Jack said in a warning tone, "if you even touch my hat then I'll throw you overboard."

"Sounds like fun." Alex chuckled, bringing her mug up to her lips with a wink. Jack raised his brow cleverly.

"Ahem…Alex?"

All three heads at the table turned to see Will standing in the doorway. His wet hair fell to his shoulders, and his clothes appeared dry and different. Black breeches covered his legs while his white button-up shirt warmed his chest. With the intent stare towards Alex, it was clear that he wished to speak to her, but Jack and Gibb's didn't seem to notice. After glancing at Jack and Gibbs then at the door a few times, they just looked at each other in confusion until Alex began to obviously nod her head towards the exit. Gibb's widened in realization as he quickly stood, but Jack just remained in his undisturbed position and lazily watched them all.

"Aye, tonight will about do it. G'night, lass. Capt'n." Gibbs gave a nod and then quickly departed.

Expectantly, Alex stared at Jack, but all he did was stare back over the tip of the rum bottle as he took a drink.

"Um, Jack…do you mind?"

"Mind what, lass?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'd like a moment or two with Will."

Jack's eyes shifted from Alex to Will, then back to Alex with a shrug. "Ol' Jack's charm is too much for you to handle in one night, aye? I understand." With a wicked grin, Jack addressed to Will, "I should be taken in small doses so the lasses won't get too overwhelmed." Alex glared at him in annoyance and he loudly coughed. "I'll be taking my lovey with me, so if you'd excuse me…" In one swift motion, he snatched the almost-empty bottle of amber liquid as he stood while he simultaneously whispered deeply into Alex's ear, "Good luck." With that, she watched him with a confused expression as he disappeared out of the galley and left them in their privacy.

_Good luck? For what? That I won't yell at him, that I'll-_

"Alex?" Will said as he stepped inside and sat beside her where Jack was only moments before.

"Hm?" She shortly replied.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"We're talking now, aren't we?"

"Yeah…" Will replied, then cleared his throat. "Look, about last night—"

"Forget about it."

"No, listen to me. I should have never spoken to you like that—"

"Keep it, I don't care."

"—I just had a lot of stuff on my mind, and I know you wanted to talk to me about it because you're my friend. I wasn't being much of one with the way I acted."

Alex listened in silence until he paused and looked sincerely into her eyes. She felt more angry than hurt, but because of the hold he had over her…she knew she couldn't be mad at him for long. She never could, ever since they were young.

Will reached for her hand and held it with his calloused blacksmith's hand, which she looked down at in hidden surprise before carefully staring back into the deep brown eyes that begged clemency.

"Forgive me?" He finally asked.

Alex firmly stared at him as he uneasily stared back himself, thinking that she wasn't going to forgive him. The thought was instantly forgotten when she cracked a small smile, and heavily sighed, "You'll scrub the decks for me tomorrow?"

"A week if I have to." He softly chuckled.

"Well…then I guess I _could_ I forgive you..." She winked, and Will sighed in relief

"I promise I won't ever be like that again." He said, and then gave her a firm hug.

"You better not. Then I'll start doing what Jack's friends do and slap you."

"If that's what it takes," Will chuckled, and asked as he broke the hug, "That was some storm, wasn't it?" He ran a hand through his wet and slowly drying hair.

"Yeah, I was predicting it but Jack wouldn't listen." Alex fibbed innocently, quickly glancing at the door in the corner of her eye to make sure that the pirate himself wasn't listening and about to jump in and correct her, then mock her some more.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt." He smiled with relief. "I know I haven't been around lately for you, in my head or physically. If there's anything you ever want to tell me, feel free to, okay? I'll do the same for you. We're best friends – we don't have to keep anything from each other."

"Right." Alex scoffed with a wink.

"I'm being serious, Alex. Anything."

_Okay, if anything…I need you, Will._ She stared at him for a brief moment before glancing at her nearly empty mug of rum. She sighed. _We don't have to keep anything from each other._ "Well…" She started hesitantly.

He watched her curiously and intently. "Go on?"

She briefly grinned nervously, and deeply sighed to calm her nerves. "Will, I…" She started, but when she heard a sudden loud, slurred voice singing from outside, no doubt Jack's, it caused her to stop and look up into Will's eyes, his beautiful brown eyes… "I forgot what I was going to say." She sheepishly chuckled.

He laughed. "I'm sure it will come back to you."

"Perhaps, but not now. I'm feeling really tired right now." She faked a yawn while stretching her arms.

"That makes two of us then." He laughed. "We should head down and get some rest; that storm really wiped me out, and who knows what Jack's got up his sleeve for us tomorrow."

"You go on ahead, I'm just going to finish this," Alex raised her mug.

He stood to his feet, the chair scraping the wood behind him. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight, Alex."

"Night, Will."

When he left, Alex tilted her head back and downed the rest of the rum without stopping for air. She knew could never be mad at Will for long, that was just proven, but she couldn't tell him everything, either. Not now…

…but would she ever?

**&&&&&&  
&&&&&&**

**A/N:** This was a short chapter, so I apologize...but know that I have more already written and ready, I just need to find time to edit them and submit them when the time comes. But right now I'd like to take the time to thank my wonderful reviewers!

This includes **Sirael** (Thanks!) **doctress **(That would be more than utterly delicious,mate! Thanks!) **VagrantCandy **(She used Elizabeth's full name to see if Anamaria knew of her, and to also show that she wasn't one of Jack's 'women'. Otherwise, it would just be her usual nicknames for her. Hope that clears it up!) **JosieAndThePussyCats** (Haha, thank you! And I agree, Anamaria is an awesome female pirate. Glad you enjoyed this chapter!) **Sparrows Rum** (He is humerous, no? Thanks for reading!) **Starpossum** (I'm glad you're enjoying this story! It's nice to know that people actually enjoy this, hehe. Thanks for reading!) **Terriah** (I know, that's one of my favorite parts in this story...it's just so...ahh...) and **SilverWolfSingsToTheMoo**n (Oh wow, thanks for telling your friends about this! Tell them to let me know how they're liking this, it's always nice to have a review from a reader! And thanks for yours!)

**Thank you all!**

Okay, so who has seen Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? (waves arms about) If you haven't already, go see it now!

Please review!


	10. The Blood Ritual

**INTO THE CARIBBEAN**

**CHAPTER TEN – The Blood Ritual**

**&&&&&&**

"_Dead men tell no tales!_"

The fog eerily covered the water like a cold blanket and the sun was nowhere in sight. The air felt bitter with a chilling bite. Underneath the surface of the glassy water swam numerous sharks of every size, swarming the remains of ships that once were; the parrot's words were only a reminder of what was to come – perhaps even a warning.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs sadly lamented as he stood along with the rest of the pirate crew along the starboard side of the ship that slowly maneuvered its way through the water with a tired groan. Together, they observed the ruins of the sunken ships in respectful silence.

Deciding she had enough of the depressing view, Alex jumped down from the rigging she held onto to get a good view of the lagoon – she didn't want to dwell on the past mistakes of those unfortunate sailors that led them to their underwater grave. She was wise enough to know how to keep her head above water…at least she hoped so.

Looking towards Jack at the helm, she smirked when she saw him console his compass with the realization that Mr. Cotton was standing very close behind him in a silent stare. Jack quickly glanced towards the mute man before snapping his black compass shut and looking away in discomfort.

Turning her back away from him, Alex silently chuckled as she idly sat against a wooden crate. The thud of boots walking across the deck caught her attention, so Alex lifted her head and watched as Gibbs walk past her to check on some ropes. Immediately, Will followed.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" He asked curiously.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." Gibbs explained as he pulled out his flask of rum and uncorked it. "That was before I met him, back when he was Capt'n of the _Black Pearl_." He brought the flask to his lips.

Will's eyes went wide as he turned to face Gibbs. "What?" Will asked in shock, and Gibbs' eyes widened when he realized what he slipped out. "He failed to mention that."

_Aye, you did, Sparrow…_Alex silently thought as she kept her own surprise well hidden. She continued intently listening to Gibb's next words.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was." Gibbs glanced at Jack in sorrowful understanding, and then turned back to Will and Alex to finish his tale. "See, three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so, Jack gives up the bearings." His voice lowered considerably so nobody would overhear him. "That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah," Will started while glancing at Jack in interest. "So that's the reason for all the…" He began to sway around like Jack and wiggle his fingers, all complete with the quirky face expression. Alex chuckled with a curl of her lip, but Gibbs remained as solemn as a stone.

"Reason's got nothin' to do with it." Gibbs stated, and then sat down on a small crate as Will knelt before him, and Alex continuing to listen with a _very_ new curiosity for the pirate captain she had become well acquainted with. "Now Alex, you may already know of this, but Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good huntin' or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly." Gibbs explained as the fingers on his hand took the shape of a pistol and began to slowly point at his head. Alex nodded in understanding and Will continued to listen through narrowed brown eyes. "But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot! Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate–"

"–Barbossa." Alex finished.

"Aye, lass." Gibbs nodded at her.

"…how did Jack get off the island?" Will suddenly asked curiously.

"Well, I'll tell ye." Gibbs began excitedly. "He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights, till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together, and made a raft!" He finished with an energized grin as he stared Will in the eye, who still kept that narrow-eyed expression, and Alex didn't mind letting out a small snicker of disbelief. Honestly, _sea turtles_?

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked incredulously.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded with a wide grin. "Sea turtles!"

"And what did he use for rope?" Alex inquired with a smirk. Gibbs opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out because he too was puzzled. Alex was about to add a witty, mocking comment until she heard someone take a solid step behind her, followed by the strong scent of rum and salt from the sea.

"Human hair," Jack drawled. Alex quickly stood and turned, returning his gaze as he solemnly stared at her, his eyes deprived of mirth and humor, "from my back." Gibbs nodded in satisfaction at Will and Alex, who just curled her lip and groaned in disgust. "Let go of the anchor!" Jack suddenly barked.

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" The crew answered in harmony before jumping to complete the given task.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go to shore." Jack announced with the same mirthless tone without even glancing at Alex, and then began to retreat from their presence. That caused her to immediately chase after him.

"Whoa, wait a second! What about me?" She shouted.

Without breaking his stride, Jack slightly looked over shoulder as he spoke, "You are to stay here and do what Mr. Gibb's tells you to do. I'll leave my orders with him."

Alex blinked her eyes in disbelief. "What? No! Why can't I go with you and Will?"

"Because I said you are to stay here."

"No way, Elizabeth is my friend too, and I have every bloody right to go in there after her! Will, help me out here!" She desperately looked to him, hoping he would stand up for her.

"Alex, I'm going to have to agree with Jack on this one." Will firmly replied.

"_Will!_"

He shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry. Jack's right."

"Agh! I _cannot _believe this!" Alex threw her head back with an astonished, sardonic laugh. First Jack, with his 'almighty-captain' attitude, and now Will! She was ready to take Anamaria and those two whore's examples and slap Jack around for first declining her to come along and then influencing Will to side with him. No, slapping wouldn't do – she would come in swinging with clenched fists.

"You aren't leaving me here, Jack." Alex determinedly said. When Jack didn't reply or turn to face her, she was beginning to think that the idea of literally knocking some sense into him wasn't such a bad one after all. Finally taking the last two strides to catch up to him, Alex grabbed his arm forcefully, making him turn around on his the ball of his heel to face her.

"Look, woman," He spoke in a low voice for only her to hear, but his irritation was loud and clear for anyone to see, "if I had a choice, I'd leave bloody William here too, savvy? But bringing the eunuch along would speed things up. Taking you along would slow the process down."

"That's bull! I'm not slo–"

"Lass," Jack quickly cut her off, "do me a favor and just stay here. With a smirk, he added, "It could get dangerous, and I wouldn't want to watch you doing anything…_stupid_." A momentary flash of amusement crossed his rich brown eyes as a wave of anger flooded hers. How dare he! Turning swiftly, he began to walk away before she had a chance to retort.

"Capt'n!" Gibbs finally piped up after deciding he didn't want to see the hellcat chase down and tackle his captain. "What if the worst should happen?"

Jack paused again. "Keep to the code." He answered deeply.

"Aye, the code." Gibbs nodded in understanding, and Alex raised her brow. Code? What code?

"Let's go, Turner!" Jack shouted, his mere presence reminding Alex of her heated fume of anger that was the result of Jack's insult towards her. Will caught wind of this and held her back.

"Alex, please," Will said as he held onto her arm. "Jack's right. It will be dangerous, and I don't want you getting hurt. Please." Will repeated as he squeezed her shoulder. She didn't reply, but instead let out an angry sigh. "We'll be right back with Elizabeth, I promise. Please don't be mad at me."

Again, Alex didn't reply, but turned her back and stomped away as she heard the retreating boots of a pirate and a blacksmith, eventually followed by the drop of a rowboat into the cold waters.

"Stupid bloody eunuchs, every one of them." Alex muttered under her breath. She almost felt the steam flowing from her ears from Jack ordering her to stay behind and his insult towards her. _"I wouldn't want to watch you doing anything…stupid." _He had even stretched the word 'stupid', almost meaningfully. She was prevented from strangling him just moments ago, but next time he wouldn't get away so easily.

"Don't worry 'bout it, lass," Gibbs said to her as he approached, noting her obvious anger. "Jack only wants the best for ye – he's a good man."

"Oh, I'm sure." Alex murmured. Then remembering Jack's earlier words, she asked, "what code was Jack talking about…you know, if the worst was to happen?"

"Aye, pirate's code, lass. Any man that falls behind…gets left behind."

"Gibbs, get o'er here!" A man yelled, drawing Gibbs away and leaving Alex in her own thoughts. Any man that falls behind…gets left behind. She was vaguely familiar with this pirate code Gibbs spoke of, but she knew enough to realize that it wasn't good.

And she couldn't let that happen to Will.

Quickly, she searched for Anamaria, and found her further away. "Anamaria!" She called as she approached.

"Aye?" Anamaria raised her brow.

"I need you to help me lower a boat." Alex said quietly.

"What!" Anamaria shouted, but quickly looked around for any unwanted ears. "I can't do that, and neither can you!"

"My friends are in there, and I can't just wait around and hope for the best!" Alex explained forcefully.

"But it's against Capt'n's orders! Are you daft? We'll both be punished if we're caught." Anamaria reasoned.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Since when did you ever mind what Jack said? Come on…please?"

Heaving a sigh, Anamaria rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine! But this was all your idea."

"Of course it's my idea." Alex grinned. "Now, c'mon before Gibbs notices."

**&&&&&&**

_Ha! Did he really think he'd be able to get rid of me, Alex Keller, so easily?_ Alex silently laughed and mentally patted herself on the back. Under just a few minutes, she and Anamaria commandeered another row boat, and now alone she was in the process of disobeying strict orders from her captain.

If she kept this up, Alex knew she'd be on her way to piracy in no time.

Continuing her even rhythm of rowing with a smug smile, she guided the boat into the mouth of the cavern. It was dark, but with the faint light from outside she managed to guide herself through the water; when the light disappeared, the flame from her boat didn't fail her. In fact, it revealed the shimmer of gold that lay untouched underneath the water below her. With fascinated eyes, Alex let the boat glide briefly as she eyed the attractive pieces of silver and gold.

"I gotta get myself some of that." She muttered under her breath before picking up the oars and continuing. She could already hear voices coming from deep within the heart of the cave.

**&&&&&&**

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of ye here has proved his mettle a hundred times over – and a hundred times again!"

A loud roar of agreement rose from the crowd of pirates that were eagerly listening to their captain's speech. Silently, Alex snuck with haste through the passageway with her cutlass in hand, and finally reached an area where she could peak over the moist, cold stone and observe.

Her dark russet eyes widened. Not several feet away were mounds of even more gold. It was everywhere. Never in her life had she seen so much treasure in one small place at one time. It must have taken _years_ to gather so much…

Snapping out of her shock, Alex scanned the bloodthirsty gang of pirates and noticed they were all looking in one direction, at one person – Elizabeth. She wore a dark crimson dress that would have looked beautiful on her if she wasn't looking so terrified. Alex could tell that she was trying her hardest to look strong and unafraid, but her eyes screamed fear.

Standing beside Elizabeth was an older pirate dressed in dark attire with a large single black feather hat on his head, who Alex assumed could only be Captain Barbossa. She gulped. This man reeked evil, pain, and everything else that sent unpleasant shivers through Alex at just the sight of him. He proudly stood before his cursed crew waving around a dagger with a blade of blood-stained gold. Before them rested a large golden chest that was illuminated by the light coming through a hole in the cave from outside.

"Punished, we were!" Barbossa boomed in a loud voice, sounding as villainous as he looked. "The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is," With one swift kick, he knocked the lid off the chest, revealing an entire stash of golden coins filled to the brim, "the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this!" He suddenly pointed to the medallion that hung around the frightened Elizabeth's neck; the medallion that Alex thought looked oddly familiar to her.

"_Y-You're a pirate!"_

"_Has he said anything?"_

"_His name is William Turner, that's all we found out…"_

The pirates once again began to cheer and very faintly Alex heard the clash of coins coming from another part of the cave. It echoed through the passageways and through the heart of the cave, but quickly became drowned out by the excited yells of the pirates.

"C'mon, Will, where are you?" Alex murmured as she scanned the area for any sight of Will, or even Jack, but she couldn't see either of them anywhere. Tightening her grip on her sword, she decided she'd have to take things into her own hands. She disappeared from her position behind the large stone and began to wander the passageways again as swiftly as she could.

**&&&&&&**

Passing through a very familiar passageway once again, Alex decided that wandering through caves wasn't a good thing to be doing, especially if said cave was practically overrun with pirates that weren't exactly friendly and ready to invite you for tea. She would need a guide to even find her way around, but even then she didn't think it would help her find Will, Jack, or Elizabeth in the state she was in. Now, Alex was never one to panic under extreme conditions, but this certainly caused her to grow more than nervous.

"Jack! Will! Anybody?" Alex harshly whispered eyes she narrowed her eyes to see through the dim lights. Maybe they got to Elizabeth and had already left…they still thought she was back on the _Interceptor_…they wouldn't realize that they left her in a cave full of cursed pirates until it became too late…

"Oh, hell!" She groaned at the thought.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot echoed through the cave, startling Alex. Then she heard an angry outburst of voices yelling, each followed by one man's livid retorts. She continued down the paths following the voices as best she could, then after taking one last turn through the maze of stone halls, Alex ended up blocking the path of several pirates that were just on their way out.

One man with a wooden eye asked in startled surprise, "How did you get here?"

"Oh, me?" Alex nervously laughed. "Heh, don't mind me. I'm not sure I'm even on the right island, so, if you'll just excuse me, I'll be on my way..." She quickly turned and began to retreat, but halted suddenly when she heard the click of a pistol behind her.

"You're not goin' anywhere, poppet." Another half-bald pirate snarled with a slimy smile, revealing rotting teeth. A few more men appeared behind them and together they slowly started to approach Alex with taunting grins and twitching snarls. She was about to pull out her cutlass and pistol, but she knew she still wouldn't stand a chance against a group of disgruntled pirates. Well, that was alright – she was always known to be a quick runner back in Port Royal when trying to stay out of trouble.

With one last sheepish grin, Alex quickly turned and was about to begin her sprint but only ran into a firm body, almost causing them both to topple over. Thinking she had run into another pirate from Barbossa's crew, she silently cursed and slowly looked up a very evenly tanned chest, up a braided beard, and with relief, straight into the confused face of Jack.

"Alex? What are you doin' here, luv?" He asked with a heavy slur as his body swayed. He appeared drowsy and a disoriented, as if he had just woken up from an entire night of drinking. Alex glanced at the oar that he held, but didn't bother to ask.

"I'll explain later, but right now we've got a–"

"_You!_" The wooden-eyed pirate exclaimed in pure shock, pointing at Jack.

"–problem." Alex weakly finished.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Another exclaimed.

"Am I not?" Jack looked down at himself and felt his chest with his hand. "Oh." He turned, grabbed Alex, and started to walk away until more pirates showed up with cutlasses and pistols in hand, causing him to turn back around to face Pintel's pistol.

"Palulay!" Jack suddenly exclaimed, causing Alex and the rest of the pirates to stare at him in bewildered surprise. He shut his eyes and shook his clenched fist. "Palu-li-la-la-lulu…!" He tried again while using his index finger to try and compose his speech. "Parlili, parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner…"

Alex's eyes shifted back and forth in thought. "Parley?"

"That's the one!" Jack loudly exclaimed, pointing at Alex. "Parley!"

"Parley?" The bald, bare-bellied pirate repeated disbelievingly, glaring angrily at Alex. "Down to the depths whatever man that thought up 'parley!'" He sneered while pointing the pistol back at Jack's face, who just curiously gazed into the barrel before sticking his fingers in it and pulling it down.

"That would be the French." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"Latin based, of course." Alex smartly added, and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Shut up!" A large black man with tattooed scars all over his body shouted, and the surrounding men snapped to their senses and grabbed their newest two captives. As they roughly led them down the path, Alex took the moment to search for Will and Elizabeth, but she didn't see them. She wondered if they managed to escape. She really hoped so. She hoped even more that she would be able to see Will again.

"Whoa, watch it mates – HEY! Hand's off!" Alex snapped as she struggled against the hands that held her. She finally jerked her arms free and stumbled forward onto Jack, who had stopped dead center in the group of pirates that were surrounding them. Alex was beginning to feel a bit intimidated at the number of armed men, too.

"Um, Jack?" Alex murmured uneasily as she began to mentally count the heads.

"Don't say anything unless you feel like dying today." Jack roughly whispered.

"Oh thanks, that's very reassuring."

"Capt'n, look at what we found! A sparra' and his wench!"

Alex was about to lunge at whoever it was who just addressed her like a common whore, but she didn't dare to as she watched the pirates back out of the way to form a path for one man – their captain. He looked even more gruesome up close, which Alex was very reluctant to be at the moment. His face looked worn from years of mingling with the elements of the sun and sea; his graying brown hair was flat and wispy. He carried this chilling air around him, and evil and betrayal seemed to emerge from deep within his cold, pale yellow eyes when he smiled.

As Captain Barbossa approached, his disbelieving expression soon turned to amused distaste while Jack lazily leaned against the wooden oar while sporting a smug grin.

"Why, if it isn't Jack Sparrow." Barbossa grinned with disdain. "I hoped that I'd see the last of ye back on that island of yours." He coldly stated.

"It's going to take more than that to get rid of me." Jack smugly replied.

"Unfortunately," Barbossa dryly replied. He then realized the presence of the young woman behind Jack, and shifted his attention to her. "And who might you be?" He politely asked in an attempt to be 'charming'. "Another of Jack's little strumpets?" He mockingly laughed.

Alex glared at Barbossa, but remembering Jack's warning, she painfully bit her tongue. She didn't want to fall into any trap that Barbossa may have mentally set up for them, and Jack must have been thinking the exact same thing as he stood with his back before her, and instead of speaking his mischievous smirk grew wider as he lazily leaned against the wooden oar.

Barbossa's eyes suddenly turned into slits as he glared at Jack. "How the blazes did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." Jack smiled as he outstretched his arms. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He perceptibly drawled, and Alex grinned. Even in the darkest situations, such as being surrounded by about several dozen pistols, he was still the same Sparrow as before.

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again." Barbossa crossly replied. "Gents, ye all remember _Capt'n_ Jack Sparrow?" He turned his back with a mocking smile. "Kill him. And the lass as well."

Immediately, all pistols were cocked and aimed in one direction – towards Jack and Alex. She quickly glanced around at all of the wide-grins and gleeful eyes. Alex watched with sudden fear as Barbossa began to stride away while Jack just calmly stood there like a few dozen pairs of pistols weren't about to blow him away. At that moment, Alex swore that if Jack let her die this way, she would never stop bugging him in their afterlife together.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack suddenly said aloud to Barbossa. He immediately stopped and stiffened his posture.

"Hold yer fire!" He ordered, and a wave of groans and curses were heard from all around. Barbossa swiftly turned around and carefully studied Jack. "You know whose blood we need?"

Jack's brown kohl-lined eyes seemed to lazily grin. "I know whose blood you need."

Alex observed Jack confusedly. His whole persona seemed to change, as well as the look in his eyes. Why was he suddenly so willing to help the man he held so much hatred for? The man who marooned Jack on that island ten years ago, the man who stole the _Black Pearl_ away from him?

Wait – that was it. The _Pearl_.

Instantly, everything came together in Alex's head like pieces of a puzzle as Jack's response seemed to echo in her ears. Why didn't she see it before? How could she be so _stupid_? The real reason for Jack to help them wasn't just to be a Good Samaritan…it was to reclaim his ship. He didn't care about them. He never did. But why did she expect him to in the first place? He wasn't supposed to – he was a pirate.

"Aye," Barbossa suddenly spoke, snapping Alex out of her reverie. "We'll discuss it back on the _Pearl_. I'm sure ye have missed her dearly."

The pirates without warning grabbed Jack and Alex, but then one pirate nastily called out, "What do we do with 'er, Capt'n?" He pointed his dagger too close for comfort near Alex's jugular; she didn't dare gulp.

Barbossa hummed in thought, his eyes lustily eying her body. "Maybe she can provide some…_pleasurable_ entertainment when the time comes." He grinned. "I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind…unless she means somethin' to ye." He carefully watched Jack and his reaction, but Jack just grinned predatorily at Alex.

"She mean's nothin' to be but an easy lay that I've been wanting for a long while." He smiled seductively, lowering his voice as he ran a calloused finger down her neck with a smirk.

"Get your filthy hands off of me, you bloody bastard." She sneered.

"Ye mean ye haven't touched her yet, Sparrow?" Barbossa asked, surprised.

"No." Jack replied as he stared at Alex with a smirk. "Not yet." He grinned.

"I hate you, Sparrow. _I hate you_." She glared.

He only chuckled in reply as her hands were bound tightly behind her back and her weapons taken off her person, but all the while she glared at Jack. She had trusted him with her very core, but the man she put her trust into was just a façade. The real one only wanted his ship, cared for only himself, and wouldn't think twice about using her. And now, she wouldn't be surprised if it would be him who pulled the trigger when they became bored with her.

"C'mon, gents. Let's bring them to the _Pearl_." Barbossa grinned.

**&&&&&&**

"Alex? Are you in there? C'mon, come out, please?" Will rapped his knuckles against the cabin door again and eagerly waited for a reply. "Elizabeth is in the cabin resting and she wants to see you. Please come out." He knocked once more, and then deeply sighed.

_Where could she be?_

He had practically searched everywhere since their departure from Isla de Muerta, including the crow's nest, which had become her favorite spot during the evenings of the past few nights. He figured that she was avoiding him because she still felt angry that he wouldn't let her come along to the caves, but now it was just becoming ridiculous. He looked _everywhere_. Even the crew haven't seen her, but they were busy with their own tasks…but that didn't mean they wouldn't notice her…they had grown to like her presence, and she with theirs…but if she wasn't anywhere else on the ship or in this cabin, then where was she?

"Hey lad, what are ye doin' down there?" Gibbs called from the top of the stairwell.

"I'm looking for Alex, have you seen her?"

"The hellcat? Not sure. Come to think 'bout it, I haven't seen her for a while. Why?"

"Mr. Gibbs!" A crewman shouted and suddenly appeared beside Gibbs looking out of breath, "This ship has two boats, aye?"

"…aye." Gibbs slowly answered.

"There's only one."

Will and Gibbs looked at each other in their shocked realization. Alex must have snuck off the ship and been left behind with Jack and those other pirates.

"We have to go back," Will said, and then repeated with a raised voice. "We have to go back!"

"We can't!" Gibbs regretfully answered. "It's the code, we can't do anything."

"No! We are going back!"

"It's the code, lad! Nobody on board is going to break it, including me. We have to keep to the code, like Jack ordered. I'm sorry, Will, I truly am." Gibbs said, then sorrowfully gave the distraught young man one last glance before disappearing from sight. Will stumbled back against the closed cabin door and slowly slid to the floor. Covering his face with his calloused hands, he shook his head in despair.

"What have you done, Alex," Will hoarsely whispered. "What have I done…"

**&&&&&&  
&&&&&&**

**A/N: **Another chapter, yippee! Oh yeah, just to let you know, this story will be about 21 chapters long, and I'm toying with the idea of a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. Depends on if I have time...and if I have a strong story plot.

Anyways, you guys are great. Honestly! I'd like to thank **VagrantCandy **(oh, MAN! I just realized what you were talking about, and I corrected it...oops! My bad! Thanks for noticing//feels embarrased/) **BabyGooGoo2 **(Well, thank you!) **Sirael **(Updated /wink/) **Starpossum** (Haha, it's getting closer to my favorite parts, too! Aw man, that sucks. It came out July 15 for us in the US) **CaptainDuckula** (Haha, I like the new name! Man, wasn't CATCF a great movie? I love Tim Burton, and he with Johnny Depp is just plain yummy goodness. Yeah, that part cracked me up! And nothing is better than a daft hot pirate, hehe) **Terriah **(I'm going to have to! Thanks for reviewing!) **doctress** (Well, here's another quick update, hehe. Yeah, I'm also waiting for other authors to update their stories...it's been too long!)** SilverWolfSingsToTheMoon** (I'll try to update this quicker, but sometimes I get so busy it's kind of hard, but I'll do my best! Cool, I can't wait to hear from them! Thanks to you and them for reading!)


	11. The Pearl vs The Interceptor

**INTO THE CARIBBEAN**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – The _Pearl_ vs. The _Interceptor_**

**_&&&&&&_**

Will walked across the deck towards the hold where Elizabeth waited for him to return with Alex. Looking down the stairs, he sighed. What was he supposed to tell Elizabeth? That they just lost their best friend? That there was no knowledge if they would ever see her again? He shut his eyes; there would be no easier alternative to tell her.

Taking one last shaky breath, he began descending down the wooden steps.

Elizabeth looked up at him with the always cheerful smile he had badly missed, but it disappeared soon enough when she saw the despondent look upon his features.

"What's wrong, Will?" Elizabeth asked concernedly. She then noticed that Alex was not behind him. "Where's Alex?"

He didn't reply, instead stared intently into his clasped hands.

"Will, where is she?"

Finally, Will sadly looked over at her. "She's gone."

"Gone?" Elizabeth repeated confusedly. "What do you mean? Where is she?"

Looking away and placing his hand on the wooden frame of the ship, he finally answered, "She got left behind with Jack."

Elizabeth gasped and her jaw dropped in shock. "She got _left behind_? Will, how can you let that happen!"

"I didn't know!" Will answered frantically. "I told her to stay here, but she must not have listened. I didn't know…I didn't know." He whispered the last part to himself as he clenched his eyes shut in agony.

"Do you…do you think she's alright?" Elizabeth finally asked uneasily.

"She's always been able to take care of herself, remember? We shouldn't worry, she'll be fine." He forced a small smile to comfort her, to show her that he had no fear or worries, but inside he kept repeating that to himself. _We shouldn't worry…we shouldn't worry…_

But he _was_ worrying. Alex was gone. She was alone with Jack, who Will had learned couldn't be trusted anymore. Not once had he been separated from her like this, and it was killing him. He felt emptier than ever before, and sure, he felt just like that when Elizabeth was kidnapped, but it was different this time. Even though he undeniably had feelings for Elizabeth, he felt close to Alex, too. She was his best friend – the greatest friend he could ever need.

He gave into the temptation he felt and looked towards the wooden chair that stood out at him from around the table which Elizabeth occupied. It was only yesterday when Alex sat in that exact spot there with him, laughing and talking with him. With a small, gloomy smile, he dwelled on the memory as he stared at the chair, unaware of Elizabeth's concerned gaze. Alex was gone now, and there was nothing he could do to save her.

"What happened to your hand?" Will finally asked in a low, deep voice when he noticed that Elizabeth was gingerly holding her hand protectively.

"Nothing, I just got a cut."

"Oh." He stared at her with concern, studied how the flickering flames of the candles lit up the curves of her face. _God, she's beautiful…_"Here, I'll get some bandages."

**&&&&&&**

The _Black Pearl_...the most infamous ship in the whole Caribbean, the vessel that was a haven to numerous bloodthirsty and cursed pirates, never looked so mysterious, so enchanting, so…beautiful. It truly lived up to its name. The entire ship consisted of different shades of black, though the main body was practically the same as a dark night sky itself. The perfectly crafted wood was dark; the tattered sails were of a shady charcoal color that proudly ruffled in the wind.

Alex could only stare at awe at the large ship that slowly emerged eerily from the fog like a ghost. Out of all the ships she had seen in her life, this one was by far the most captivating one of them all. No wonder Jack wanted this ship back so badly – it was truly breathtaking.

"Welcome to the _Black Pearl_, Miss Keller." Barbossa proudly announced from his place at the front of the boat. A few men cackled and grinned around her, but Alex just glared at them. Quickly glancing at Jack, who was in the same boat as her, she realized his emotionless expression had lingered, not giving a hint to what he was thinking. But he didn't even once look at her. Instead, he silently stared up at the _Pearl_.

Alex was nearly thrown onto the deck as they shoved her around like a rag doll, causing her to yell out nasty retorts and insults at the perpetrators. Her hands were still securely bound, so she was defenseless to do anything damaging to the pirates, but looking over at Jack she noticed that his arms weren't tied at all. In fact, he was freely waving them around in that usual manner of his while he talked to Barbossa, acting like old friends with him while he ignored the fact that Alex was being treated like dirt right before his eyes.

Barbossa gave a small snicker before turning to face Jack with a wry smile. "She seems to be a bit on the troublesome side, Jack."

"You have no idea, mate." Jack dramatically replied. "A thorn in my side ever since I saw her."

"What!" Alex shouted when she overheard them. She looked past the broad shoulders of Barbossa towards Jack, who for once was looking directly back at her, but in a way that she had never seen before. Amusedly uncaring.

"Wasn't much pleasant company, either. I mean, she's just been annoying and whining her ass off the entire time. Practically driving me insane." Jack gave her one last emotionless stare as she angrily glowered in return with hurt reflecting from her eyes at his betrayal. The man she thought could at least be her friend had not only deceived her with his true intentions, but was treating her like she was nothing more than a common whore that didn't suit his needs.

"You arrogant, mangy bastard! I can't – I _cannot _believe you!" Alex furiously yelled as she struggled against her restraints, but a dozen strong hands held her back.

"It seems the young missy isn't too fond of ye." Barbossa smirked as he observed her.

"I can say the feeling is fairly mutual, mate." Jack grinned at Alex, who just spat at his boots in disgust and anger.

"Go to hell!"

"_Ladies_ first, luv."

_Oh, hell no!_ He grinned madly, knowing full well that he had pressed a button. Alex struggled against her restrains once more in attempt to tackle him, but he just laughed.

"Well, Jack, we'll bring this conversation into my cabin." Barbossa stated, smugly stressing the word "my", as he nodded to one of his crewmembers. "Pintel, show the lass to the brig, if there's no further need for Jack to talk to her."

"No, no, not at all. I'd be extremely obliged if you make her less than comfortable down there."

"Aye, Capt'n." Pintel grinned after Jack's answer. He harshly grabbed her shoulder and shoved her down the stairs towards the brig, but not before Alex found Jack's eyes and gave him one last disbelieving look. Her throat was too choked up with anger to speak, but her betrayed chocolate brown eyes showed it all.

**&&&&&&**

"Let go of me, I can walk just fine by myself, thanks very much!" Alex snapped at Pintel.

"Careful, poppet, Capt'n Barbossa won' take kindly to yer behavior." Pintel snickered as he poked Alex's back with his pistol once again for full effect.

"Oh yeah? Do me a favor, and tell him that he can just shove it up his fat ass." Alex retorted. Because of the slip of her sharp tongue, which she knew she'd never learn to fully be able to hold at the opportune moments, she was rudely tossed into the damp cell. Landing with a thud and a groan escaping from her lips, she glared up at the pirate.

"Enjoy yer stay, poppet." He grinned with sarcastic charm, revealing two rows of rotting teeth, while locking her cell.

Alex quietly watched and waited as Pintel gave her last one amused sneer before turning and ascending up the stairs to the open deck. She stretched her neck to make sure that he wasn't coming back, and when she was positive he wouldn't return, she reached her hands down towards her boots and slipped out a small dagger.

_Always be prepared_, she thought with a sly smirk.

Blindly and with much difficulty, she positioned the pinky-sized blade behind the small of her back and began to cut through the rope. It was thick, but after several slow moments she eventually cut through the last few threads and broke free. _Finally_, she thought in relief. She threw the rope into the corner of her moist cell and sat in the opposite corner with her arms hugging her knees, where the black hull of the wooden ship touched the matching cold steel bars.

Alex tilted her head back and closed her eyes, sighing deeply. What she wouldn't do for a very strong bottle of rum right now.

Well, for one thing, she would have never imagined being in this tight spot she had somehow managed to fall into. She always wanted to be on a pirate ship ever since she could remember, but not this way. Not alone as a captive on a cursed pirate ship while the one person who meant the entire world was going home with the love of his life and the other who she counted as a friend was somewhere not giving a second thought about her.

She remembered all of the people back in Port Royal who always called her lucky for never failing to find a way out of trouble and for having such a care-free life. Yeah, lucky indeed. They would laugh until tears stung their eyes if they could only see her now.

**&&&&&&**

"Is this truly necessary, um…Bo'sun, was it?"

"Shut up!"

"Right, my apologies."

No doubt Alex recognized the latter voice, but she paid no heed nor acted upon it. Instead, she expertly hid the small dagger into the sleeve of her shirt just as Bo'sun led Jack down the stairwell and roughly over to his cell.

She heard the cell opposite of hers open, the grunt of Bo'sun pushing Jack into the cage, and the harsh slam of steel against steel as Jack's boots sloshed in the water.

"Apparently there's a leak." Alex heard Jack call after Bo'sun. Slipping the dagger back out she began to carelessly examine the polished blade. She could feel Jack's gaze watching her, but made no acknowledgement to his presence.

"Hello," Jack finally greeted with a grin, revealing several gold teeth, but it slowly faded when Alex didn't respond or even look his way. "Um…luv?"

"Don't call me that." Alex harshly snapped. Jack opened his mouth to say something in response, but decided against it. He then took a step towards the confining bars and gave another try with a small grin.

"Happy to see ol' Jack again?"

"Actually, no. I'm not."

"Oh," Jack replied, a bit taken back by her blunt reply. He quietly sighed and ran his hands down his face and braided beard before bending on his knees and grasping the steel bar with his hand for support. "Lu…Alex, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong." Alex responded, then without warning, plunged the tip of the blade she held into the area of wood between her boots. Jack's eyes widened and he breathed in sharply, like the stab was hurting him instead. "Unless you count the fact that I trusted you as a friend and in return you insult and mock me like that meant nothing, and not to mention betray my trust." She stabbed the wood again to emphasize her comment. "Then yeah, something is wrong."

"I meant nothing by it!" Jack franticly exclaimed as he watched her hack at the wood of his ship. "He would have killed you if he found out you and I were on friendly terms. I had to do it. Stop with the pointy knife on my ship!"

Ignoring his plea, she gave the floorboard another harsh stab. "So you treat me like the scum under your boot? Oh, and let's not forget what you said back on Muerta…how I'm just another easy lay for you to conquer?"

"It kept you alive, if you haven't noticed you're still breathing."

"But he'll kill me sooner or later once he gets rid of the _bloody_ curse and when every one of his _bloody_ men becomes _bloody_ tired of me!"

"Well, you wouldn't be in that position if you had just obeyed my order and stayed on the bloody ship!"

"So I could just let you go prancing off to tell Barbossa about Will's little family secret?" For the first time, she looked over at Jack with a mirthless smile. "His life in exchange for this ship is what you're bargaining for, I'm guessing. Am I right, Jack? Am I?" She laughed, "'Cause you know, I think I would feel _so_ much better if I actually heard it from you."

They maintained a silent glare at each other, but instead of looking into a pair of guilty or equally angry brown eyes like Alex expected she stared back at a concerned, almost amused face.

"Is that what this is all about?" Jack softly asked. "You think I'm going to give up William?"

"It damn well looks that way."

Jack shook his head and whispered loud enough for only her to hear, even though there were no other people down there in their presence. "Never, luv."

Alex observed him suspiciously. "How am I supposed believe you?"

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

His question was unexpected, and Alex was the first to break their gaze, though she didn't know why. Perhaps it was to hide her guilt and shame. He was right; he had never given her a reason _not_ to trust him. He never forced himself upon her, and he had been with her during what was probably the roughest time for her, and he was still with her now on top of all his own troubles.

"No." Alex quietly admitted.

"Exactly." Jack smiled. "So, it's all settled then?"

"Yeah…but that 'ladies first' comment was entirely unnecessary and you know it!"

"Well," Jack smirked, "I enjoyed it." When he caught her glare, he cleared his throat loudly. "So, eh, no hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." Alex agreed.

"Good, now would you do us a favor and stop hurting my ship?" He exasperatedly asked in almost a pleading tone as he eyed the dagger that still lingered in her hand.

"Oh, sorry." Alex said cheekily, quickly placing the dagger securely down her boot before safely patting it.

"My thanks." Jack said in relief, and then suddenly chuckled. "Well, I must admit, you certainly surprised me when you ran into me back at Isla de Muerta. Sneaky devil."

"Well, what can I say? I couldn't have let you have all the fun without me. But you made it too easy for me though…you could have _at least_ tied me down to add some flavor to the challenge." Alex widened her eyes, instantaneously knowing she shouldn't have said that. Expecting the consequences, she implored, "Oh no, don't say it, please don't say it–"

"Oh, I add more than just flavor to the challenge, luv…" He smugly smiled as his eyebrows suggestively shifted. Alex groaned. "Didn't know you had such a kinky side. Sneaky devil, indeed, aye, luv?" He winked.

"Good Lord, save me." Alex begged with her head tilted back as she spoke to the ceiling. "I promise, I'll be a good girl from now on."

"Don't listen to her, mate, she sounds like a pretty bad one to me." Jack grinned.

Alex laughed in defeat and then rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Aye, I would." Jack amusedly replied with a wide grin. The good Lord must have heard her plea, because with one last suggestive wink Jack turned his back on her and knelt down before the wood and placed his face flat against it.

"What are you doing now?" Alex exasperatedly asked.

"There are barrels and crates floating in the water…" She couldn't see it, but Jack's eyes went wide. "They better not have thrown the rum overboard!"

"Who's 'they'?"

"Turner, Gibbs, whoever else is on the _Interceptor_." Jack replied in exasperation as he intently tried to look through the small hole in the wood.

"We're chasing the _Intercepto_r?" Alex asked in excited curiosity. She would see Will again after all!

"Aye, we are, but I doubt it'll be a friendly meeting."

"Oh." She watched him in curiosity when he suddenly began to look around the hold with narrowed eyes, his head slightly tilted. "…what is it?" Alex hesitantly asked.

"They've run out the sweeps." Jack solemnly replied.

Alex looked in amazement at the pirate in the opposite cell. All she heard were the creaks and loud groans of this massive ship, but he had heard the slightest adjustment they had made. Only a captain like him would know the sounds of his obsession. His life.

"I take it that isn't a good thing?"

"Depends on how you look at it, luv." Jack quietly replied.

Well, she thought, if it wasn't going to be biscuits and tea when they caught up to the _Interceptor_, which would now be quicker than expected, then it wouldn't help if she and Jack were locked down here. But how were they supposed to get out of here?

"How are we supposed to get out of these cells, Jack?" She voiced her thought.

"I'll get us out." Jack simply answered with confidence.

"Ha, how?"

"I'll figure out something, just you wait and see."

Alex rolled her eyes. She didn't want to wait, and thankfully was struck with an idea. She wasn't good at lock picking, though she had all the time in the world back in Port Royal, but maybe luck would be on her side this time.

She slipped the dagger back out from her boot and rushed over to the cell door before sticking the tip of her blade into the lock and began to intently work at it.

Jack turned around in bewilderment at the new sound and watched her. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Alex replied distractedly. "I'm trying to get us out of here."

"But you're damaging the lock!"

"I don't care." Alex retorted.

"I do! Stop it!"

"Stop whining, Jack, I'm not going to break anything."

"Ha! Yes, you are! Women break everything!"

Alex looked up and glared at him. "I'm going to forget you said that and prove you wrong, savvy? But if I wasn't locked up over here, I'd break your nose for somehow remembering that you said that and—"

The ship suddenly lurched to the side, throwing Alex and Jack against their cells. Her dagger slipped from her hand and slid away as they both grasped the steel bars for support. Alex looked over at Jack in bewilderment.

"What the bloody hell!" Alex yelled. "What was _that_?"

"No idea, luv." Jack answered, then quickly knelt by the small hole in the wood and watched as the _Interceptor _came into view.

"Well, what do you see?" Alex anxiously asked.

"Duck."

"What?"

"Duck!"

"You see ducks?"

"Stop asking bloody questions, woman, and get down!" Jack ordered as he lunged towards the side of his cell. Alex's eyes went wide when she heard the familiar blasts of cannon fire, and quickly followed Jack's example just in time as one cannon blasted through the wood.

Slowly opening her eyes and shakily sitting up, she glanced over at Jack and at the large hole where Jack's head was just moments before. "Wow," was all that came out.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack suddenly yelled, waving his hands in frustration. He then noticed a small flask floating nearby and greedily grabbed it. Alex watched as he lifted it towards his lips and then shook it in disappointment. "It's bloody empty!"

"Um, Jack?" Alex started, noticing something different in his cell.

"And this looks like Gibb's! Honestly, that man disappoints me sometimes."

"_Jack!_"

"What now, woman!" He looked over at her with an irked expression. He then followed her gaze and where her finger was intently pointing, and his eyes rested upon his cell door. His smile grew as he abruptly stood and slowly pushed on the door, which swung open to his immense pleasure. The cannonball had broke the lock. "Well, that was easy." Alex just rolled her eyes. "Told you I'd get us out, darling." Jack smugly said with a charming grin.

"Oh, shut up, and grab those keys over there and get me outta here."

**&&&&&&**

The sounds of gunshots and clashes of swords were heard from all around and the air smelled strongly of smoke and gunpowder. The mast from the _Interceptor_ had somehow broke and now formed a bridge between the two ships, and as the men from Barbossa's crew were already beginning to board, and the men on the _Interceptor_ were doing their best to keep them at bay. Among this entire battle of pirates, it was surprising to Alex that nobody noticed her and Jack as they emerged from below.

"Jack, I don't have a sword!" Alex suddenly exclaimed. With an exaggerated half-rolled his eyes, Jack turned to the nearest pirate and kicked him over, grabbing the cutlass from his hand before the man fell with a loud 'oof!'

"Here, take this then." He said as he handed it to her. Alex mischievously smiled while she swiped the cutlass around in the air and was surprised when Jack suddenly took off from her side. "Hey!" She yelled as she ran after him.

He jumped onto the rail, using the rigging next to him as support, and looked out towards the _Interceptor_ as Alex stood beside him. She searched the opposing deck for any signs of Will or Elizabeth, but found none.

Her search was cut short when Jack suddenly pulled her aside, saving her from being knocked over by a pirate who had unsuccessfully swung right past them and onto the deck of the _Black Pearl_. Jack grabbed the rope and looked with a furrowed brow back at the pirate. "Thanks very much." He shoved the rope into Alex's hand. "Go on, I'll meet you on the other side."

Before she had any time to object or say anything at all, Jack gave her a shove, boldly placing his hand on her rear with a push. She would have harshly scolded him and knocked the pleased grin right off his amused face if it weren't for the fact that she was now air-born, swinging across a deep body of water and miraculously dodging bullets. The rope was now in a death grip beneath white knuckles that didn't dare let go.

"JAAAaaack!" She managed to scream the entire way until she felt a firm surface underneath her boots. Letting go of the rope, she clutched her chest and breathed in wide-eyed relief, not noticing the shocked Gibbs standing at her side with sword now idly in hand. Jack made his triumphant entrance just a moment later, joining her at her side.

"Well," Jack started as he suddenly punched a man square in the jaw before continuing, "I never knew I had such an effect on you, Keller, to make you scream my name like that just by touching you." He grinned amusedly down at her. "I must say I enjoyed it."

"Bugger off, you little–"

"Jack! Alex!" Gibbs finally managed to yell out in choked surprise. Drawing Jack's full attention, he pulled the empty flask he found earlier and handed it to Gibbs. "Bloody empty!" He gave one last glance to Alex and quickly said, "See you in a bit, darling." And with that, he hastily disappeared, leaving Alex on her own.

"Where are you going? Ah, _hell!_" She cursed as she lifted her blade to block an incoming blow and used her free hand to punch the enemy pirate straight in the face. She didn't have long to gloat in her expertly-handled swipe, which would have looked dashing if one had time to watch, because right after that another pirate came her way.

Her next opponent fought skillfully, his thrusts strengthened with more years of experience than she had. He nearly sliced through her abdomen when he suddenly went flying over the side of the ship, a grinning Anamaria behind him.

"Thought you needed some help!" She grinned adventurously.

"Almost!" Alex laughed, punching another man in his face. "Where's Jack?"

Anamaria shrugged, and then darted off to fight the intruders. Alex almost followed, but suddenly her mind flashed back to one person – Will. She had not seen him, at least not yet. She had to find him…she had to let him know she was still alive.

She had to make sure he was still alive, too.

"Will!" Alex began to shout loudly, "_Will!_ Where the hell are you?"

"Alex!" A voice yelled in a relieved reply, then repeated in an urgent tone, "_Alex!_"

"I'm coming!" Alex assured as she nimbly leaped over a fallen pirate and just barely ducked the swing of another's blade as she headed towards the hold…which was being held shut by the fallen mast. "Will!" She frantically shouted, dropping to her knees and peering through the bars.

"Alex!" Will said her name in relief as he stared up at her with sweat on his brow. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well, like Jack said, it's going to take a lot more than just that to get rid of me, you silly bloke." She laughed. "Gimmie a minute and I'll have you outta here in a jiffy." She said as she began using all of her strength to try to pull the thick piece of wood off. Will chuckled at how relaxed her attitude was despite the surrounding chaos that threatened her, but then turned somber again. He stuck his hand through the gated hatch and grabbed onto hers and squeezed tightly.

"I thought I lost you."

Touched at his heartfelt confession, Alex smiled and squeezed his hand back reassuringly. Somehow, his brown eyes seemed more enchanting than before…so deep and so beautiful. Something inside her found incentive to do the unthinkable, and suddenly she began doing what she never would have thought she'd do.

"Look, I know this seems to be an inappropriate time to do this…" She quickly glanced around at the battle around her. "…a _very_ inappropriate time to do this, but it can't wait any longer." Looking back into his questioning eyes, Alex took one last, strong breath. "Will, I–"

"Will!" Elizabeth suddenly shouted as she fell to her knees beside Alex, interrupting her confession.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled her name, and as he did, the moment between Alex and Will was forgotten…at least by him.

"Alex, thank Heavens you're okay," Elizabeth said as she quickly gave Alex a firm hug. "Help me move this. We haven't much time." Alex felt herself nod her head as she watched Will and how he frenetically gazed at Elizabeth, like it would be the last time he would see her…_Will_… "Alex, please!" Alex quickly snapped from her thoughts and back to her senses. She began her second attempt to push or pull the mast away so Will would be free, but it still wouldn't work, not even with Elizabeth's combined strength.

"I can't move it!" Elizabeth frantically stated as she clasped her hands around the bars of the hatch. Will gave a look of despair until two pairs of strong, grimy hands reached out and grabbed both of the young women, tearing them away from their friend. "Will!"

"_Elizabeth! Alex!_"

"Get your bloody hands off of me, you damn bastards! Will! _Will!_" Alex screamed as she thrashed against the hands that held her. She suddenly felt the wooden edge of the ship dig into her back as Mr. Cotton's parrot repeatedly cried from above her, "Abandon ship, abandon ship!" Numerous cutlasses and pistols aimed at the captured crew, but Alex ignored them and tried to look through the smallest opening of pirates to see Will, but there was no use.

"Gents, our hope is restored!" Barbossa yelled with an accomplished gleam in his yellow eyes, and as she heard that Alex suddenly felt her stomach twist. Over her shoulder, she saw Jack lying on his stomach and straddling the fallen mast, looking up with a weak grin at Barbossa. _Great, Jack, what did you do this time…_

The sudden movement of two pirates emerging from below with mischievous grins caught her attention. When she saw them laughing amongst each other, she not only felt the twist in her stomach or tear in her heart, but she felt that something dreadfully terrible was about to happen.

**&&&&&&  
&&&&&&**

**A/N: **Well, here's another chapter for you all! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Our AC just broke, and we only have two fans, so I am dying in this heat. I love you summer, but winter sounds so refreshing right now.

Thanks to my awesome reviewers, **VagrantCandy **(Well, thanks again for catching that. And yes, they had that talk, haha. Thanks for reviewing!) **Starpossum** (Haha, that's cool, so this is kind of like a self-insert for you, huh? Yes, a sequel would be great, but I'm still thinking of a plot for it. Hmm...) **doctress** (Haha, I know, I love that part! He's stumbling over his own words, and his expression is so funny and cute. Thank you! When are you going to update your story? I can't wait for the next chapter!) **SilverWolfSingsToTheMoon** (Haha, yeah, she kicked some pirate ass in this chapter as well and almost got stabbed, eeek...haha, well if one thing is for sure, it's that Jack didn't have an easy time with Alex in the brig, haha) **Sirael **(Noo, keep your hair and take this chapter instead! Thank you!) **Aradia-rising **(Thanks very much!) **Sentinel Sparrow** (Well, Jack would seem to insult any ship that isn't his Pearl, or at least that's what it's like to me. But, the Interceptor is an enemy ship, since it's part of the Navy fleet...I guess, haha. Thanks for reading!) **Redneck626 Arya4 Layla Sparrow** (Haha, yeah, I think most people can connect with Alex on that level. Thanks!) **Sparrows Rum** (Thanks, I was worried I wasn't keeping any of the POTC characters in character. I'm happy to see that I'm doing it right!) **American Drama **(I think you mean Alex, hehe. Yeah, she got left behind, but she didn't let that stop her! Thanks for reading)

Now, you all know what to do...review! It makes a difference to a certain pirate in the Caribbean who gets abottle of rumwith each review you make!


	12. Misleading Negotiations

**INTO THE CARRIBEAN**

**CHAPTER TWELVE – Misleading Negotiations**

**&&&&&&**

"If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters!" Pintel warned through clenched teeth as he circled the captured crew, who were tired around the main mast of the _Black Pearl_. Followed by Ragetti, he stalked around them all, aiming his pistol at each one of them, until one voice suddenly called out to him.

"Hey, Pintel!"

"What?" Pintel snarled, abruptly turning to glare at the young woman with a mischievous pair of russet eyes.

Alex widely grinned and sweetly said, "Parl–" Pintel immediately pulled the hammer back on his pistol and dared her to finish. "—iament." She laughed in his face as he burned red with anger. "What? I said parliament, not parley. Oh wait, oops." She laughed again. From where he stood a few feet away, she heard Jack snort loudly in amusement, but Pintel didn't look too pleased.

"Why, ye lit'le–"

His retort was cut short when Elizabeth suddenly slipped from underneath the ropes that bound Jack's crew together and began to run, but everyone's attention was caught when a loud, sudden blast distracted them all.

An explosion erupted from the very core of the _Interceptor_, breaking the vessel in half and sending pieces of what was once the fastest ship in the Caribbean flying in every direction. Alex's eyes went wide with sudden shock at the sight before her; emotions ran through her like fire, but still she remained in shocked paralysis. Will was in there, and in a split second, he was gone.

Elizabeth halted in her steps. "Will!" His name caught in her throat. "You've got to stop it!" She shouted in anger, running towards Barbossa with clenched fists. "Stop it!"

Barbossa swiftly turned and grabbed her by the wrist before manically grinning down at her. "Welcome back, Miss. Ye took advantage of our hospitality last time, it holds fair now that ye return the favor." He harshly pushed her towards his crew, laughing as he did so. Elizabeth began screaming and struggling against their groping hands, bringing Alex back from her shock. All of her emotions combined into fury as she glared with hatred at Barbossa. He caused all of this. If it weren't for him, Will would still be alive.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Alex shouted, earning an amused smirk from Barbossa.

"Ah, Miss Keller, s'nice to see ye again."

"Let…her…go." Alex repeated through clenched teeth.

"I don't think I'll be doin' that…the lass owes us much more than she bargained for. In fact, I think ye owe me somethin' as well?" In reply, Alex only spit at his feet and glared. Barbossa only laughed, but there was an annoyed look in his pale eyes as he took a menacing step towards her. "Maybe ye'll owe me as much as yer friend as well, aye?"

"Barbossa!"

Alex turned to face the familiar voice, as well as Barbossa and everyone else on that ship. Her eyes widened with relief and joy when she saw Will standing on the deck, drenched with water, but looking as alive as ever. "Will!" She exclaimed under her breath.

"They go free." He ordered, pointing his pistol straight at Barbossa.

Barbossa narrowed his eyes and firmly asked, "What's in yer head, boy?"

"They go free!"

"You only got one shot, and we can't die." He replied with a knowing grin.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Jack suddenly said to Will, clasping his hands together and looking at him pleadingly.

"You can't…" Will jumped onto the rail with one hand on the rigging for support. His other hand held his pistol, a pistol which was now pointing under his jaw up towards his head. "I can." He finished.

"…like that." Jack grumbled with a shake of his head.

"No! Don't!" Alex yelled out. Barbossa eyed Jack and Alex suspiciously before turning to Will.

"Who _are_ you?" He asked in slight irritation.

"No one!" Jack cut in, quickly smiling as he stood in front of Barbossa and wildly waved his hands about. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though – eunuch." He finished in a lower tone while pointing his thumb over at Will.

"My name is Will Turner!" Will proudly shouted, causing Barbossa to stare down Jack as he sheepishly walked away. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner, his blood runs through my veins!"

"He's the spittin' image of ol' Bootstrap Bill, come back to 'aunt us!" Ragetti bewilderedly exclaimed, pointing a dirty finger at Will. His comrades whispered and talked amongst themselves in agreement.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' locker!" Will fearlessly ordered, the pistol underneath his chin unwavering.

Barbossa emotionless eyes thinned in thought as he stared at Bootstrap's only son. "Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth and Alex go free!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" He asked again in an obvious tone. Out of the corner of her eye, Alex saw Jack waving at himself with an expression that seemed to say, "C'mon, mate, don't forget 'bout ol' Jack!"

"And the crew!" Will answered, momentarily pointing the pistol towards the group of men. Jack continued pointing to himself with impatient kohl-lined eyes. "The crew are not to be harmed." The pirate's arms dropped, knowing that this boy apparently either wasn't a good barterer or…just…didn't know how to think negotiations through.

Barbossa broadly smiled, revealing his sickly and rotting teeth. "Agreed."

Alex felt her stomach sink.

**&&&&&&**

If there was one thing to be known about Captain Barbossa, it was that he was a manipulative bastard that stayed true to the accord but only interpreted it in his own twisted way just to suit his pleasure. That was at least Alex's opinion, but she was sure Jack and a few other people wouldn't mind agreeing and adding on to that statement.

Alex hadn't been able to get anywhere close to Will, despite her trying effort to get back to him, and she noted that she, Jack, and Elizabeth were separated from the rest of the crew. Shoving aside the eerie feeling she felt, she wondered why, but she had her guesses…

"We're screwed, huh, Jack?" Alex quietly asked from beside him as she watched them prepare the plank. Jack looked down at himself, then checked Alex, then looked around at Barbossa's crew as Alex eyed him bewilderedly.

"Rest assured we haven't been, darling, but I'm sure they're still having their nasty thoughts about doing it."

"Jack! I didn't mean _that_!" Alex sighed in exasperation. "Don't you take anything seriously? I mean, take our situation for example. Not good!"

"I am being serious! I wouldn't want any of them screwing m–" She gave him a dagger-like glare and he feigned a cough. "Who said this situation isn't good? We'll be fine, luv. No worries."

"If I had a gold coin for every time you said that, I'd be rich." Alex mumbled.

"Go on, poppet, off ye go! Walk the plank!" Pintel sneered as he pointed his sword at Elizabeth. Alex's eyes widened before they narrowed and glared at Jack, who shrugged while giving her an awkward grin. 'No worries', Alex mockingly mouthed to him.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will yelled in anger, furiously struggling against the hands that held him back. "You swore they'd go free!"

Turning sharply, Barbossa glowered, "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy! I agreed they'd go free, but it was ye who failed to specify when or where." He coldly chuckled as Will was gagged. Alex looked over at him with a frown, and they maintained a silent and almost pleading stare with each other. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye!" The pirates amusedly agreed with their captain.

"So," Barbossa smiled, "I'll be havin' that dress back before ye go." His crew began to holler and hoot with laughter on the deck, but Elizabeth just callously stared back. Alex knew she hadn't seen her look that furious since that time back when they were children and her father, Weatherby Swann, forbid her to go out and play swords with Will and Alex. But now even this glare was far worse.

As Elizabeth began to untie the crimson dress, the pirates whistled and snickered like they were at some sort of harlot's show. When she finally removed the garment, she harshly threw it at Barbossa. "Goes with your black heart." She loathingly said, but Barbossa only grinned and pressed the fabric to his cold weathered cheek.

"Ooh, still warm!" He smirked before tossing the outfit over to his crew, who greedily grabbed at it.

"Off you go, c'mon!" One pirate impatiently yelled, pointing the tip of his blade at Elizabeth until she began to back up. She walked to the end of the wooden plank with whatever grace and dignity she had left, then looked over at Alex, gave her a small, comforting smile, and then over at Will, and stared at him longingly.

"Too long!" Bo'sun unexpectedly exclaimed. In one swift movement, he stomped his boot on the plank, causing it to shake. _Elizabeth!_ Alex mentally shouted, but that wasn't enough to stop her from falling, and neither the muffled cries heard from Will were able to prevent it. The sound of a splash replaced her presence, and the pirates began to cheer. Jack too accompanied them with forced laughter until he was dragged towards the plank, and his eyes went wide while he quickly turned on his heel.

"I'd really hope we were past all this…" He weakly smiled up at Barbossa.

"Jack…" Barbossa started, casually throwing his arm around Jack's shoulder. For the first time, Alex realized how much taller Barbossa was than Jack, but that didn't seem to intimidate him at all. "Jack! Did ya not notice? That be the same little island we made you Gov'ner of on our last little trip." He explained, pointing towards the island in the distance.

"I did notice." Jack replied uneasily.

"Perhaps ye'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it."

Jack momentarily grinned before it disappeared. "What will become of the lass?" He asked, nodding over at Alex, who had remain silent in attempt to see if they'd forget about her, but thanks to Jack, that wouldn't be the case.

"Ye care 'bout the strumpet's welfare after all, aye, Sparrow? Rest assured, she'll be dealt with accordingly." Barbossa paused in thought before slowly smiling. "In fact, let's deal with her first. Miss Keller!" Barbossa charmingly smiled, and at the mention of her name she was brought forth. She looked over her shoulder to try and find Will, and when she did, he was still gagged with the cloth but his wide, frantic eyes screamed more than words could ever express.

"What now?" Alex irritably snapped when she was shoved before him.

"I'm wonderin' if I should keep ye here or let you join yer friends...but the former sounds much more pleasurable to me."

_Oh, hell. _Alex thought as she quickly glanced over at Jack. He was neither speaking up in defense or cleverly talking to get her out of the situation, but was idly looking around the deck. He might as well have been whistling, too. With a mental roll of her eyes, she cautiously looked over the side of the wooden banister, then back at Barbossa's greedy smile. Oh well…if she was going down, she'd go down in style and with a Keller Attitude. With a lazy, sweet smile, she suggested, "I don't get along kindly with men such as yourselves, you filthy pirate. Why not ask some of your crew to help you out instead? I'm sure you'd be more satisfied."

Barbossa dangerously narrowed his eyes at her, missing Jack's amused smirk. "Well, gents," Barbossa coldly stared at Alex before slowly grinning. "It would seem that Jack will have an extra companion to keep him company." Barbossa laughed, and with that, he unsheathed his cutlass and brandished it at her throat. "Off ye go."

Alex gulped as she took a step back away from the sharp blade. "Is this really necessary? I mean, really now, can't we settle this like civilized citizens?"

"No, we can't."

Alex weakly grinned. "Alright then." She took another step back on the plank, catching Will's frenetic stare. It was the same stare he shared with Elizabeth, but this time Alex knew what he was trying to say. They both knew that couldn't do anything, despite his desperate struggling, and they both knew that this may be the last time they would ever see each other.

Time seemed to stop, and the last thing she remembered was giving him a small, reassuring smile to let him know that she was going to be alright, that everything was going to be fine.

"Enjoy yer stay, missy." Barbossa suddenly grinned coldly, and then she felt a pain in her jaw before she found herself being overcome by a cold, black shadow that blocked out her senses. Her body limply fell into the water head first with the laughter of the mutinous pirates and the loud cry of one young man reverberating in her head.

Slowly, her unconscious body sunk through the clear water. The tropical fish swam out of the way only to curiously return to watch the woman settle at the rocky bottom and to count how many small bubbles of air gradually escaped from her. Her short black hair wavered around her tanned face, hiding her closed brown eyes that only saw and felt a chilly shadow. The fish suddenly scrambled to swim out of the way again as another person feverishly swam down towards them, wrapping an arm around the motionless woman's waist before kicking off from the sand and up towards the surface.

**&&&&&&  
&&&&&&**

**A/N: **Whoa, this was a short chapter compared to the others. But don't worry guys! I make up for it in the next couple ones...

I don't have enough time to answer everybody's reviews, so I'd like to quickly thank **Vagrant Candy**, **Sparrows Rum**, **doctress**, **American Drama**, **Sirael**, **Redneck626 Arya4 Laya Sparrow**, **SilverWolfSingsToTheMoon**, **CaptainDuckula**, **Terriah**, **zumanity57**, **Starpossum**, and everybody else who have read this so far but have yet to reviewed! Seeing the counts each chapter gets makes me smile, but it would make me break my jaw from smiling if you guys reviewed! It makes a writer's day to read everyone's thoughts about it.

Also, I have an e-mail specifically for you guys: run (underscore) awaypirate (at) yahoo (dot) com. Feel free to e-mail me with whatever you want! Questions, comments, constructive criticism, suggestions, ideas...whatever! I'd love to hear from you.

Now please, review! Remember, each review helps raise money to give a certain pirate captain a bottle or two of rum for his...birthday? No, that passed already...anyways, review and you'll make him a happy pirate!


	13. Marooned

**INTO THE CARIBBEAN**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – Marooned**

**&&&&&&**

The bright Caribbean sun shined down upon the white sandy beach, showering its warmth on anything it touched. The leaves of the palm trees lightly rustled in the cool breeze and the shallow cerulean waves gently lapped against the shore. No birds circled the beach or skimmed the waters for any catch of the tropical fish, and a peaceful silence graced the island.

This little scene of paradise is what Alex eventually opened her eyes to with a small groan. Her eyes slowly flittered opened while she lay on her back, face up towards the blazing sun. Squinting her eyes, Alex tried to recover her memory and remember where she was. It all finally came back to her like an immense blow, and when it did, she quickly sat up. Pain rushed through her, causing her hand to fly to the side of her head where the pain settled, and with a loud groan, she dropped back onto the sand.

"Whoa, take it easy there, luv." A deep voice warned. With a hand holding her head, Alex turned her face to see Jack sitting just a few feet to her left. His bare legs – tanned and slim, she appreciatively noticed – were slightly bent towards him as he examined the flintlock pistol in his hand. His other piratey effects were on the other side of him arranged like a shrine. His boots were supported on a pair of sticks sticking up from the sand, creating an "X", and his sword, compass, belt and vest were lying nearby.

"What happened?" Alex moaned.

"Marooned – again." Jack answered. While he dropped his arms to rest against his legs a look of longing appeared upon his features. "That was the second time I had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

Alex didn't know what to say to his despondent statement. But what was she _supposed _to say? There was doubt if anything would cheer him up or make the situation any better. Thinking it best to change the subject, Alex asked, "Where's Elizabeth?"

Jack shrugged, and then lazily waved his pistol over to a path of footsteps in the sand before resuming his inspection on the firearm. "She took off thataway after she made sure you were going to be alright."

Alex chuckled as she slowly sat up and carefully continued to rub her head. "She trusted _you_ to watch over me?"

"Not really, but I changed her mind easily. Persuasion is part of my charm." He grinned.

"I'm sure it is, Jack." Alex replied with a sarcastic smile, and Jack chuckled as he turned his attention back to the pistol as hers momentarily found its way to Will. He was still alive – he had to be for the blood ritual – but he was gone. Her throat constricted at the thought, and she was forced to stare at towards the empty horizon to keep herself calm. She wasn't one to cry, not since she was a little child, and she sure wasn't about to start now.

You can't change the twists and turns that life throws at you, so you'll have to bloody accept it and flow with it…yet another one of Alex's philosophies that she lived by when things went rough. She usually was a very optimistic woman, laughing in the face of danger or carelessly brushing off some of the minor cares of the world off her shoulders, but this was different. She wasn't about to laugh at the danger Will faced, and she wasn't going to brush off the fact that they wouldn't see each other again. Ever.

Not wanting to dwell on the depressing thought anymore and not being able to stand the silence any longer, Alex asked, "So, am I dead and the good Lord thought it'd be funny to stick me on an island with you, or did a kind dolphin save me from drowning?"

Jack chuckled. "You aren't dead, but I'm not surprised you think being with me is Heaven." He smugly grinned. "So aye, I suppose it might have been a dolphin. Handsome lil' devil he was, too. Built like a shark, though." Alex laughed, but nonetheless smiled her thanks to the pirate, who winked in return.

"I suppose this handsome dolphin – I mean shark, or whatever – wouldn't know a pair of sea turtles to get us off this island, now would he?" She asked, giving Jack an amused look. He narrowed his russet eyes at her, but she only laughed. He lazily raised his index finger and pinky in the air, a trait Alex noticed he used sometimes when he was about to explain or point out something, and opened his mouth to speak but was soon interrupted.

"Alex! You're alright!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she approached. She almost ran up to Alex before she fell to her knees and tightly hugged her.

"Whoa, easy on the goods, Lizzie. I'm fine." Alex coughed, but still patted her on the back with a small smile to return the embrace. Over Elizabeth's shoulder she saw Jack smirk with amusement. After they broke the hug she looked Elizabeth in the face with concern. "But are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Alex asked while looking her over for any sign that she was harmed. "And don't lie, I know when you're lying."

"I've been better." Elizabeth admitted. "Will told me about what happened since the attack on Port Royal, how you came along to help. I can't thank you enough."

"Oh, it wasn't just me and Will. Jack helped, too." Alex said, nodding towards Jack.

Jack readily grinned to accept what he expected to be, "oh, _thank you_, Jack! How can I _ever_ repay you?" Instead he received a harsh glare from Elizabeth. Lowering his pistol and leaning forward, he narrowed his eyes and asked, "Is there something between us, Miss Swann?"

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship." Elizabeth answered slowly to restrain herself from yelling at him.

"Actually—" Alex started to explain, but was beat to it by Jack.

"We could use a ship!" He loudly pointed out. "The fact is I was going to _not_ tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to barter with, which now no one has! Thanks to bloody stupid William." He finished as he abruptly stood up.

"Oh…" Elizabeth said, a little taken back at the true intentions of the pirate and feeling almost guilty for accusing him otherwise, just like Alex did back on the _Black_ _Pearl_.

"Oh." Jack mockingly repeated.

"He still risked his life to save ours." Elizabeth said, pointing out the nobility for his namesake.

"Ha!" Jack mocked before turning his back on them both and walking towards the shady palm trees. Elizabeth and Alex both stood, gave one look at each other, and quickly started to follow after Jack.

"But we have to do _something_ to rescue him!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jack swiftly turned and gave her a mocking smile. "Off you go then, let me know how that turns out."

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then!" Elizabeth eagerly suggested as she followed him off the beach, Alex close behind with interested ears.

"To what point and purpose, young missy?" Jack asked as he yet again turned around, causing both women to suddenly stop unless they wanted to run into him. Motioning towards the water, he looked down at Elizabeth in irritation. "The _Black Pearl_ is gone, and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice…" He eyed her chest with uncertainty. "…unlikely…young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth persisted as she followed him. With a bewildered eye, Alex watched as he knocked on a tree trunk before taking four long steps into a sandy clearing. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot! Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" He suddenly began to jump up and down a few times on something wooden before Elizabeth walked in front of him and solemnly asked, "How did you escape last time?"

"Not sea turtles, that's for sure." Alex murmured. Crossing her arms, she leaned against a palm tree with a smirk as Jack gave her a dry smile over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Thanks for the tidbit, darling." He then looked down at Elizabeth, and looked very hesitant to answer her question. "Last time," He finally began, "I was here for a grand total of three days, alright? Last time…" He moved back a step before bending down and opening what seemed to be a secret hatch. Alex narrowed her eyes in curious suspicion as he continued while disappearing down the stairs. "…the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

Alex was suddenly discouraged at his words. Not at the true story of his grand escape, because she could have figured that out anyways, but at the fact that bloody Commodore Norrington ruined the day yet again. But her spirits were immediately lifted when Jack emerged with two bottles of rum in his hands.

"So that's it then?" Elizabeth said angrily. "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days, lying on a beach, drinking _rum_?"

Jack looked from one bottle of rum to the other before giving Elizabeth a grin. "Welcome to the Caribbean, luv." He then brushed past her, pushing a bottle of rum into her hands, and headed back towards the beach.

"Agh!" Elizabeth shouted in frustration. "I can't believe this!"

"Neither can I…" Alex agreed under her breath, and with a frown watched the retreating form of the pirate.

**&&&&&&**

Leaning back against her elbows in the sand, Alex absentmindedly watched the glistening water before her. She had removed her boots, revealing the slender legs that her breeches didn't cover, and rolled her sleeves up her arms, enjoying the sun's warmth upon her revealed skin. While Elizabeth paced behind her, verbally going on and on about how Jack was a fool and a good-for-nothing scallywag, Alex gave thought about taking a quick refreshing dip. The water looked nice, and it would be somewhat relaxing, but she didn't really feel up to it at the moment. She felt tired.

"Lizzie, just sit down. Calling Jack names isn't going to change him. Believe me, it's been tried."

Elizabeth stopped in the middle of her rant, and with a huff, she finally sat beside Alex. "I know it won't, but it's just…he's just…"

"Impossible, I know." Alex finished. "You get used to it after a while." For some reason, that seemed to quiet Elizabeth, and they remained that way for several moments until Alex broke the silence. "How was Norrington's party before…well, you know." She asked, trying to sound interested but when in truth she couldn't care less. It would at least keep Elizabeth's mind off of things if not hers.

"Oh, that…" Elizabeth's mind wandered off to recall the day, and from the look on her face it didn't seem to be her fondest memory. "It was quite grand, I suppose."

"That's it? Just 'quite grand'?" Alex questioned unbelievingly. "Nothing exciting happened?" Not like it was expected at those kinds of parties, though…

"Well," Elizabeth started. "Right before that corset incident on the battlement, Commodore Norrington…" She trailed off and looked hesitant to continue.

Alex watched her impatiently and motioned with her hand for her to keep going. "Commodore Norrington…?"

Elizabeth sighed. "He proposed…to me."

"He _what?_" Alex exclaimed. It shouldn't have come to her as a surprise, but it did. She never imaged that Commodore Norrington's feelings were strong enough for him to even consider something as serious as marriage. It was really quite shocking, at least to Alex, and somewhat disgusting as well. She was half his age, for goodness sake! "Well, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything," Elizabeth answered, and Alex almost laughed at how relieved she sounded. "That was actually the last thing I remembered before I came to on the dock with Sparrow hovering over me, and well…you know what else happened from there."

"Aye, I do." Alex said, recalling that day as the day she met Jack, first vowing to castrate him for using Elizabeth and then sharing a cell later that evening with no hard feelings. That night had become very…interesting, for many reasons, and what came the next morning was too. But that day seemed ages ago now. "Hey, Lizzie," Alex paused as she laughed to herself. "Did Will ever tell you he broke open a cell door back in the fort?"

"He _what?_" Elizabeth asked, bewildered and shocked.

Alex chuckled as she lay down on her back, resting her arms underneath her head for support and closing her eyes as the sun basked on her. "Helped commandeer a ship and pick up a pirate crew, too." She smiled.

When Elizabeth demanded to hear the story, still in her shocked state but with a newfound amusement glinting in her brown eyes, Alex told her what they've been doing since the attack on Port Royal. She made a point in leaving out certain portions of the tale, like what had almost happened between her and Will back in Tortuga and their small fight, which led to her confidence in Jack, which she _definitely_ didn't tell Elizabeth about, as well as a few other choice moments between herself and the pirate. But apart than that, she told her nearly everything else.

"I cannot believe that Will did all that." Elizabeth stated while shaking her head in disbelief. A small hint of a smile was revealed in the corner of her lip.

"Believe it, Liz; I've seen it with my own two eyes." Alex chuckled. Opening one eye, she peaked over at Elizabeth, and then quickly shut it again with a sigh. A thought had unexpectedly come to mind, a thought that had hid in there this entire time, and something inside – dare she say she had a conscience? – demanded her to tell Elizabeth. She didn't question why she felt the need to, but if they truly weren't going to see Will ever again, she just knew it would be the right thing to do.

"He did that all for you, you know. He cares about you." She hesitated, and then added, "a lot."

Opening her eyes to watch her reaction, Alex saw that Elizabeth looked a bit taken back by her statement, but wasted no time in quickly gazing out towards the water with what appeared to be a slight blush on her features.

"He's a good friend." She considerately answered after recovering from the crimson that crept up to her cheeks.

Giving her one last glance before letting her eyes slip shut again, Alex wondered if Elizabeth felt anything in the slightest towards Will. She never gave it any thought, but found no reason to since Elizabeth never showed any signs. Maybe she was unlike Will and knew how to expertly hide her feelings, just like Alex. But if Elizabeth felt anything towards Will that was more than friendly, and if it was the same for Will towards her, then…where did that leave Alex?

_Bloody hell, I need a drink or two…or a whole dozen. _Alex thought as she sat up in the sand and looked around for any bottle of rum. The one Elizabeth had with her earlier was left untouched, but that wasn't anywhere in sight. Which reminded her…

"Where'd Jack go?" Alex cautiously asked as she carefully looked around, almost expecting the pirate to jump out at her from out of nowhere.

"I'm not sure, that pirate is probably bathing in his rum somewhere instead of looking for a way off this island." Elizabeth dryly answered. Alex laughed amusedly in return, but noted how she said 'pirate' like it was a dirty word. Did she not realize that Will's father was a pirate, and that Alex was only a few steps from actually being one?

"I hear bathing, my name, and rum over there…are you lasses thinking naughty thoughts about ol' Jack behind my back?" Jack smugly asked as he approached with the missing bottle of rum in one hand as well as another unopened bottle in the other. "Jack wants to know!" Alex rolled her eyes while he sat down on the sand next to her. She noticed that he didn't actually _sit_; he more like _slumped_. Another Jack-like trademark that made him even more interesting and oddly unique, Alex thought.

"Hardly." Elizabeth irritably answered.

"Lizzie was just hoping you went off somewhere to drown." Alex grinned and Elizabeth smirked in agreement.

"You wound me, lass." Jack stated as he placed a hand over his heart, looking over at Elizabeth with feigned hurt. "This bloody island hasn't changed much, save for a few trees and whatnot." Jack said more to Alex than to the both of them. "There's still a small spring with fresh drinking water just over there, so I _have_ been doing something useful, since you were so desperately wondering." He finished with a louder tone, this time addressing it more to Elizabeth.

"While drinking rum?" Alex stated more than questioned with a raised brow.

"Well," Jack slyly grinned. "Maybe a little of that." He winked.

Alex smiled as Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that Jack's motives for wandering off weren't to explore the island for the second time, but to give her some time to be reacquainted with Elizabeth. He may have been a pirate, but he was still considerate of other people, something that she had learned during their voyage.

"I hope that other bottle is for me, Sparrow." Alex said. Jack blankly stared back at her, and after processing her implication, he decided that it would be better to act like it was meant for her and not him. More points for him, he figured.

Putting on his most charming grin, he said, "O'course it is! Went back to the stash and picked it out just for you."

"How thoughtful of you…" Alex said as she took the offered rum. She then suspiciously eyed it. "…it isn't poisoned, is it?"

"And ruin a perfectly good bottle of vintage liquor? Never, luv."

"Oh, thanks." Alex rolled her eyes with a smile.

"How can you two talk and go on idly like nothing is wrong!" Elizabeth suddenly exclaimed as she stood up, causing Alex and Jack to look at her in surprise at her sudden outburst. "Will is out there and he needs our help!"

"We are already aware of that," Jack irritably replied, sounding very fed up. "But like I said, unless you have a ship hidden in that bodice of yours, the whelp will already be gone before you can reach him."

"But we can make a smoke signal or something!"

"That may take days for anyone to see, Lizzie." Alex said, leaving Jack to roll his eyes before taking a large swig of his rum. "The rumrunners don't use this route anymore, and I doubt if anyone else would because of pirates like Barbossa. Jack is right – unless we have the right means of transportation, we're stuck right here."

Elizabeth looked down at her in disbelief. "How can you give up so easily like that?" She fiercely asked.

"Because I know it'll be a while until someone finds us, and by then it would be too late. You'll have to accept that we're stuck here, because I know I have."

"But he's our friend!"

"What do you expect me to do, Liz?" Alex shot back. She was beginning to feel very irritated and angry herself. She didn't want to be reminded of how helpless and powerless she was to help Will. "We're stuck here, end of story, unless Jack is willing to wade out into the waters and rope a couple of sea turtles and make a raft."

"Funny, luv." Jack sarcastically drawled, but there was still the hint of a smile on the right corner of his lips.

Elizabeth clenched her fists, and giving one last glare directed towards Jack, she turned on her heel and stomped off towards the brush.

"Oh, c'mon!" Alex exclaimed, but Elizabeth ignored her and kept going. "Fine, be like that! I don't care!" She shouted after her, and then cried out in anger before turning to look over at Jack, who grinned madly. "What?" She snapped.

"Gibbs was right when he called you a hellcat."

"Damn right he was." Alex replied. Her breathing was deep and slow as she tried to regain her calm self, but she still felt coiled and ready to spring at the smallest irritable thing that came her way.

Jack observed this through uneasy eyes, and not wanting to be the next victim of her anger, suggested, "You're looking a little…tense. Maybe some rum will help?"

"Yeah, maybe." Alex replied. She uncorked the bottle and lifted it towards her lips before taking a few large gulps. Oddly enough, Jack was right, and the moment the liquid warmed up her belly she began to unwind.

"Feeling better?" Jack cautiously asked, watching her from the top of his own bottle.

Alex shrugged. "After a few of these, I think I will be." She answered before tipping the bottle of rum towards her lips.

"I like your thinking." Jack grinned, taking a long swig of his own. After several moments of silence, a familiar sly smirk appeared on his lips, and with a throaty groan, he stretched out his arms before innocently rested the palm of his hand behind Alex in the warm sand, making him lean in closer to her.

"So, m'luv…we're alone at last." He huskily stated with a golden smile, suggestively wiggling his brows. Alex only laughed and shook her head.

"We're stranded on this beach in the middle of nowhere, and all you can think about is getting some 'alone time' with some lass." She chuckled. "Go figure."

"Not true! I'm thinking about…rum, and…how I'm stuck on an island with two bonny lasses…" His mischievous grin grew. "But the thought _may_ have passed my mind…"

"So the pirate's true intentions are revealed." Alex smirked. "I'm guessing you probably planned this all along, you scoundrel."

"Possibly," Jack winked. "But can you guess who I'm thinking is the more appealing of the two bonny lasses to be alone with…?" He suggestively drawled.

"No, whoever could that be?" She raised her brow with a smile.

Jack hummed deep from within his throat in thought as he charmingly smiled – a combination that sent a small tingle down her spine. "I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own." He murmured, his eyes slowly trailing down to her body and back to her eyes with a devilish wink.

Alex snorted in amusement as she took another drink of rum. She was enjoying this care-free flirting game they have been playing probably since that one night in jail. It was almost as fun as irritating him on purpose, but this way they both enjoyed it. But she knew they probably wouldn't go any further than this. He was known for being a womanizer wherever he went, so it was only natural that he would try to woo anyone who had two breasts. But then again, the day he stopped being his flirty Jack-ish self, she would really be worried.

Suddenly, she remembered his revelation of how he really escaped the island…rum runners. She almost expected something like that, something more realistic than riding sea turtles, but now was image she held of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow she conjured up fromthe different talesjust a bunch of made up lies?

"So, are there no truth to the stories then?" Alex spoke up, almost accusingly. Jack didn't need to ask her what she meant, and with solemn and almost mocking eyes, he pulled back the sleeve of his left arm. Alex swallowed her gasp at the sight; scars which looked like veins covered the underside of his arm, and no doubt was painful when inflicted by the boiling oil.

"Truth?" Jack repeated. And before she had a chance to fully grasp his first wounds, Jack pulled back his shirt, revealing more nasty scars in his chest. Bullet shots. He had been shot twice.

Horrified, Alex looked into Jack's brown eyes, which appeared darker than usual under his solemn stare into her own eyes. "No truth at all." He finished.

"Jack, I'm…I'm so…"

"Don't worry about it." Jack cut her off, picking up his bottle of rum and taking a single long gulp before continuing. "Just the price of getting caught, that's all."

Alex didn't speak further on the subject, leaving them both in silence. The waves leisurely lapped against the white sand, and in the distance Alex heard harsher waves crash on the other side of the island. Behind them, leaves of the palm trees shuffled in the cool breeze as the Caribbean sun continued to bask down upon them.

"Jack?" Alex finally broke the silence, becoming serious and looking intently at Jack.

"Hm?"

"I know what you told Elizabeth, but…do you think we'll get off this island?" There was a small crack within her calm façade, showing the worried mind hidden behind two dark russet eyes that looked for an honest and assuring answer.

Jack brought the bottle to his lips and took a long swig before slowly exhaling, eyes darting across the empty horizon. "Keep a weather-eye open for passing ships, and our chances are fair."

"Oh." Alex replied, looking despondently down at the sand. Seeing this, Jack frowned. He hated seeing a woman look so miserable, especially if he was in their presence.

"But," Jack started, tipping her chin up with his ringed fingers and giving her a small, reassuring smile, "You're forgetting one very important thing, luv." Alex stared at him quizzically. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

His answer, though should have been expected and not exactly a satisfying reply, made the worry she felt vanish as he stared back at her through his kohl-lined eyes. They were the same brown eyes that had watched the love of his life sail away to never return, the same eyes that had stared numerous times at the very face of death without once trembling and becoming nervous. He didn't look discouraged or downfallen at all because that wasn't in his nature; he didn't let it become part of who he was. Alex decided the main thing that kept him together was one simple thing: hope. As she watched the small grin grow in the right corner of his lips, Alex knew that she'd need some of that hope to stay strong and collected. She wouldn't let fear overcome her.

"Well," Jack started, clumsily pushing himself up from the sand only to slightly sway as he regained his balance, the beads and other trinkets clinking in his hair. "Seeing as you aren't about to rip my clothes off, and I'm tired of waiting for you to take off yours, what say you if we move somewhere cooler?"

Alex shook her head with a laugh at his revealed agenda. There was no hope in changing that man, no matter what. She held out her free hand, which he took in a strong hold and pulled her up to her feet.

"It would be my pleasure to escort you, m'lady." Jack said with his version of a British accent. The sun glinted off the gold caps in his smile as he extended his arm out for her. "May I?"

"Why thank you, m'lord." Alex chuckled, loosely hooking her arm with his.

"Captain, darling. Always Captain." Jack corrected with a wink, resuming his husky voice, and then began to tell an extravagant tale that caused Alex to smile and laugh as they headed towards the shade of the trees. The story made Alex momentarily forget about Will, Barbossa, the _Black Pearl_, and everything else that was troubling her as she intently listened to Jack's deep voice, his inane hand movements and comedic facial expressions making her smile.

**&&&&&&  
&&&&&&**

**A/N:** Thanks to everybody who has reviewed and e-mailed me! Again, I don't have enough time to thank everyone indivudually or even post their names, but you guys know who you are. Muah! You guys rock.

**Notice:** This is the last chapter I'll be posting. EVER! Haha, just kidding. Well, for the most part. I'll be gone for the next two weeks, so don't expect any chapters until then. But if you're looking for something to read in the mean time, I have some under my favorites which are worth looking at!

I'll see you guys in two weeks! How about leaving me some reviews to read when I get home, savvy?


	14. Drink Up Me ‘earties, YoHo!

**INTO THE CARIBBEAN**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – Drink Up Me 'earties, Yo-Ho!**

**&&&&&&**

"…so when they released me a day later I went straight back to the dock, but it was gone." Alex finished in disappointment.

"The rum was gone?" Jack asked in bewilderment.

"Aye," Alex nodded her head regretfully. "The rum was gone." Jack clutched his bottle of rum close to his chest. Alex eyed the bottle with a small smirk, awed at the fact that this man could drink so much and still remain unaffected. She was just finishing her second bottle as he was now finishing his third, but she'd need a few more to actually start feeling the tingle in her fingers. She wondered how much it would actually take for Jack to begin feeling lightheaded...it would be hard to tell when he finally got drunk though, seeing as he already had a permanent slur in his voice and swagger to his step.

"It must have been awful to lose all that rum…"

"You have no idea." Alex replied. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost that much rum again."

"Yeah, me either." Jack frowned.

They had been sitting underneath the shade of a palm tree, both within inches of each other since they shared the same tree trunk to rest their back against, and exchanging stories and lessons learnt but never followed. There wasn't a moment of silence between them until now, and Alex sighed in content as she looked out towards Jack's shrine of effects. It had been a while since they were on the beach they stared over, and Elizabeth was still gone. Looking over her shoulder in the direction where Elizabeth disappeared, Alex frowned and bit her lip in concern.

"Liz has been gone for some time…maybe I should go find her." She began to move to stand, but Jack gently grabbed her by the arm and tugged her back.

"No, luv. She'll be back when she calms down and realizes there's nothing we can do." Jack said knowingly.

"I know…but, I was being a little harsh to her, don't you think?"

"I think you handled it just fine. If you haven't done anything, _I_ would have, and it would require that rope over there and possibly your shirt."

Alex began to feign laughter before abruptly stopping. "Oh, was that supposed to be a threat on her behalf?" She asked with a smirk.

"Ouch, darling." Jack frowned, but amusement danced in his brown eyes. "Don't take my word lightly, Keller. I stick true to my word."

"Nuh-uh! You never bought me the rum you promised back at Tortuga!" Alex accusingly pointed out with a large, triumphant smile.

"Because I mean to buy it the next time you and I stop there, savvy?" Jack cleverly replied with a grin.

"You think there's going to be a next time?" Alex smirked.

"There's always a next time, luv." Jack knowingly winked.

Alex rolled her eyes, but not knowing if she was feeling reassured because there was free rum in her future or if it was because Jack planned on being there with her after they got off this island. It didn't matter; either way she shook it off with a smile as she looked out towards the horizon. The golden sun began to set, painting the entire sky with colors from the darkest reds to the softest yellows. The water itself turned dark violet and would soon be as dark as the skies in due time.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jack suddenly commented. Glancing over at him, Alex observed that he was resting his head back against the tree, his right arm resting on his bent knee and his fingers lazily curled around the mouth of his bottle. His face looked surprisingly solemn, yet utterly relaxed at the same time.

"Aye, it really is." Alex replied with a gentle smile. Sunsets were the only thing that always made her watch in awe, but they rivaled the magnificent number of the bright stars on a clear night. These, and watching the rhythm of waves crash onto the sandy shore, were the only things of nature she considered purely beautiful.

"It's one of the greatest rewards for being a pirate." Jack quietly murmured with a soft smile. "Breathtaking, really. I remember watching my first sunset as captain from behind the helm of the _Pearl_…" Alex watched him out of the corner of her eye, noting the longing in his deep voice that he didn't bother trying to hide. She only nodded and silently continued to watch the setting sun.

"Well," Jack started, breaking the comfortable air between them, "it'll be cold soon, and it wouldn't hurt to make a signal to make that bloody lass happy." He grunted as he started to shift his weight to stand, but suddenly stopped. "But if you're fine right where we are, I wouldn't mind making some more body heat." He impishly wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, get up you mangy cad." Alex said as he chuckled.

"If you'd be so kind and collect some more rum, I'll take care of the fire, savvy?" Alex watched him sway to his feet then eyed the dark half-empty bottle in his hands. She doubted if he was in any state to safely start a fire, but she really wanted another drink and decided to slap herself later for trusting Jack's sense of judgment if anything went wrong.

"Sure," Alex shrugged as she stood to her feet and brushed the sand from her breeches. "I might as well try to find Lizzie while I'm out there, too."

"Must you really? I really enjoy having you all to me onesies."

"You had your time," Alex smirked. "I'll be right back."

"Want me to come along, just in case you get scared and want ol' Jack to protect you?" He smugly smiled.

"I thought you had a fire to make." Alex sweetly smiled, and almost laughed when Jack began to pout. _What a cute faker_, she amusedly thought. "Keep that up, Sparrow, and I won't bring you any rum at all."

Jack's pout instantly disappeared, and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine."

Turning her back on him, Alex rolled her eyes, and started to head towards the trees where the hidden cache of rum was. Good thing there was still enough light to see, or else she might have had to take up Jack's offer to come along…but _only_ for to help her carry the bloody rum.

**&&&&&&**

After knocking on a random palm tree, taking three extra long steps, and jumping up and down like a fool for the third time in a row, Alex was finally staring down into the dirt cellar full of boxes and boxes and _boxes_ of rum. It was way more than Jack could even consume in one day, and it was obvious that it had been a long while since the rumrunners last came by.

"Stupid Norrington," Alex mumbled as she cautiously went down the dusty steps, "Good for nothing blighter…always ruining my bloody day."

Bending down to get a closer look, she decided she'd only grab the boxes closest to her. She didn't dare go any further unless she had light to see the crates and bottles she'd otherwise trip over in the dark, or the spiders she'd blindly encounter. Alex shivered. Spiders. Not her favorite little biting, creepy-crawly creatures on the planet.

After tossing away dead palm leaves, brushing away the dirt and sand and occasionally slapping at her skin whenever she thought she felt something crawling along her arm, she managed to find an ideal crate that held the satisfactory amount of bottles. They were different sizes, shapes, and colors, but it all held one content: rum. Between pulling, pushing, lifting, and cursing, she triumphantly walked out of the cache with the crate securely in her arms.

She stood for a moment in thought, looking around her surroundings for any sign of Elizabeth, but there were none. _She'll be fine_, Alex reasoned with herself. _Like Jack said, she'll be back when she's ready. She can take care of herself 'til then. _After taking one last glance through the trees, she kicked the wooden hatch shut and began to walk back out towards the beach, cheerfully whistling a familiar pirate shanty as she did so.

"Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me…drink up me hearties yo-ho!" She sang as she treaded onto the cool sand. Her brows rose when she saw the enormous, roaring bon fire on the beach, and quirked them when she saw Jack sitting with his back to her.

"I'm not even going to ask how you did it." Alex said as she carefully set the box on the sand, placing it in front of herself and Jack for easy access. The pirate smugly grinned as he tossed an empty bottle over his shoulder, which Alex noticed was the bottle she left behind, and reached for a full one.

"Wasn't planning on telling you, darling." Jack winked. Leaning back and resting against his elbows, he uncorked the new bottle and took a large, lengthy gulp. Alex ran her fingers along the corks of the dark colored bottles until she chose one that met her satisfaction.

"I think I brought enough to get Elizabeth drunk whenever she comes back." Alex said, but more as a statement to the amount of rum she brought along. But, like always, Jack took it to another level.

"You like getting people drunk, don't you, Keller?" He teased.

Alex only dryly smiled while he laughed. "Y'know, I remember making a fire like this when I was a child back in England." She thoughtfully said. "Wasn't this large, of course, but what can you do with just a few dresses and a candlestick?" She grinned.

Jack turned to face her and raised his brow. "_You're_ from England?"

"You sound surprised." She smirked.

"Well, England lasses, to me, are like Miss Swann, all proper and by-the-book and such. But you, you're..." He trailed off, and waved his hand about as he searched for the right word.

"Different?" Alex suggested.

"No, not _different_…just a different outcome from something different." Jack amusedly grinned, but Alex just raised her brow at him and slightly narrowed her gaze. "But don't take me wrong, luv! Different is good, and I prefer you over any pompous woman."

"Yeah," Alex laughed, "I'd prefer myself over them, too."

"But what I don't understand, luv," Jack slowly smiled, and the tone of his voice made Alex watch him suspiciously. "Is why you prefer the nickname Alex over Alexis…another sign of rebellion, maybe?" He smugly grinned.

Alex's eyes went wide. He had figured it out? _But…he…how?_

"You probably thought I forgot your whole name thing, didn't you, luv?" He chuckled. "Not that hard to figure out, really. Alexis…it's a pretty name, simple, something new…Alexis." Jack drawled, speaking of her name like he was testing wine and commenting on the exquisite taste. "Alexis…Lexie….Lexie-loo…now _that's_ fun to say."

"Stop it!" Alex snapped. "That's enough!"

"Ah, touchy, are we?" Jack smirked as he watched her in amusement.

"I _hate_ that name." Alex growled. _Bloody hell, why him! He's worse than Fred!_

"You didn't seem to mind when young William used it."

Alex stilled, and slowly removed her fingers from her ears. A faint smile appeared as she recalled the memory…Will had called her full name to get her attention when he needed her to show him how to tie the ropes, and again when she fell overboard on the _Black Pearl _before waking up on this beach. She frowned.

So much had happened since the day Will stormed into the fort and released Alex and Jack, telling them the dreadful news of Elizabeth's kidnapping. She had no idea what she was getting herself into when she followed them back towards the docks. Her knuckles tightened around the rim of the bottle as her throat constricted, and her breathing became slow and deep as she tried to keep control of her emotions. She had no idea that she would be returning to Port Royal without Will if she ever escaped from this island. Lowering her head, Alex played with her rings, silently watching the flame's reflection on the silver band as Jack straightened his posture and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, luv." He suddenly said solemnly.

Alex turned and faced him, a little taken back at the seriousness in his tone. "Sorry about what?"

"William."

Silent at his simple yet meaningful answer, Alex took long gulps of the rum in her hands, savoring the burning taste of the old liquor that ran down her throat. Finally, after a moment of watching the fire flicker and twirl, she said, "Don't be."

"Did you ever get the chance to tell him?" He hesitantly asked.

Alex shook her head. "No." Her voice caught in her throat in her answer, and she hoped that Jack didn't notice, but by the look in his face, she obviously was horrible at hiding her emotions or he knew how to read people very well. Most likely the latter, but one could never tell.

"I'm sure he knows you care about him." Jack reasoned. "And I'm sure he loves you, even if it's not the same love you want from him." Alex only nodded, staring intently into the cackling flames. He sighed, and then his eyes sparkled with an idea. "What say you if we take all of this," He elegantly waved his hand towards the box of rum after a long moment of silence. "And get ourselves completely drunk?" He slowly suggested with a grin.

Alex shrugged, then grabbed her rum and thoughtfully studied it. It wouldn't be a bad idea to drink and forget. Uncorking her bottle, she sang, "Drink up me hearties, yo-ho."

Jack watched quizzically as she drained a quart of her drink and wiped her mouth against her sleeve. "What was that, luv?" He curiously asked.

"What was what?"

"You know," Jack crazily motioned his hands at her, like that would explain what he was trying to say. "Yo-ho?" Alex only stared at him wide-eyed, thinking the rum and heat had finally gotten to his head, but then it all clicked together.

"Oh, that?" Jack nodded curiously. "It was a song I learned as a child. It made me to start think it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

"Well, let's hear it." Jack strongly insisted.

"No." Alex defiantly answered.

He rolled his eyes. "We have the _time_. Let's have it!"

"No!" She repeated. Then, gazing out towards the dark waves past the shore in thought, she mumbled. "I'll need to have a lot more to drink."

Jack impishly grinned, and in a deep, spine-tingling voice, asked, "How much more?" Taking a large swig of his rum, he intently watched her from the top of his bottle and waited for an answer.

Alex opened her mouth to reply, but a flash of white caught her attention. Looking over Jack's shoulder, she watched as Elizabeth quickly shuffled through the sand towards them and wordlessly sat beside Alex, staring intently into the fierce fire.

"I'm sorry for my outburst and not being reasonable…it was wrong of me." Elizabeth said suddenly in a passive tone, either to Alex or Jack, or both of them. Jack looked over at Alex with a raised brow, but she only shrugged, and motioned her head towards the box of rum. Nodding in understanding, Jack grabbed a bottle and handed it over to Alex.

"We're getting drunk, and you might as well join us if you want to able to stand us for the remainder of the evening." Alex explained with a small smile as she held the glass bottle in front of Elizabeth for her to grab. "Trust me, its good stuff."

Elizabeth carefully eyed the dark liquid before her, and with a sigh, she took the drink and cautiously uncorked it. Alex and Jack watched closely as she took a small whiff, scrunched her nose at the aroma, and finally took a large gulp.

"Am I right?" Alex grinned, watching her reaction excitedly.

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose in distaste and warily eyed the bottle. "What is this? Rum?" She coughed.

"Only the best!" Jack proudly announced. Then after swishing the liquid around, he shrugged and thoughtfully added, "Well, at least around here."

"C'mon, take another swig and it'll get better." Alex reassuringly encouraged.

"Oh yes, _much_ better." Jack added with a mischievous chuckle.

Alex laughed, feeling her despondent mood quickly lift. "And hurry it up! We have a song to teach!" Toasting her bottle with Jack's, who was grinning madly, Alex tipped her head back and drank, watching Elizabeth with enjoyment as she took another hesitant drink from her own bottle.

_Oh yes,_ Alex slyly thought, _this is going to be fun._

**&&&&&&**

Alex was laughing madly, so hard that she had to bend down and hold onto her knees for support. Jack stopped his swaying, which had increased like the amount rum he drank, and bent over to stare at her through narrowed eyes.

"What's so funny, luv?" He suspiciously asked.

"I honestly don't know!" Alex stopped laughing, her breathing coming in short gasps. "I forgot!" She broke into laughter again.

They had been drinking for two straight hours, and the reason Alex was laughing was because Elizabeth was drunk, and it was just plain hilarious. Clearly she had nothing that was as strong as rum because she had turned tipsy from just drinking one bottle. Alex had come next and Jack had followed not far behind. It was completely dark now, and the only light they had came from the large fire they were circling and from the bright white stars. They had been singing and dancing, laughing and swaying, and at the moment in her drunken state, Alex couldn't ask for anything more.

"Alex, get up! You must dance with me!" Elizabeth giggled, clumsily pulling Alex to her feet. She swayed a bit to regain her balance before pointing a finger at Elizabeth.

"You know I don't dance!" She exclaimed.

"Sure you do, luv!" Jack grinned. "Here, I'll do it with you."

With the hand that still held his drink, he wrapped it around Alex's waist and firmly held her free hand with his other. He swaggered a bit to his left, pulling her with him and almost making them both fall, but with a triumphant smile he held them both steady.

"Now, if my mind serves me well, I believe it goes like this…" He began to drunkenly lead her in a simple dance that went in uneven circles with their bare feet shuffling in the sand. Alex laughed at the serious concentrated look Jack had on his face, but it was only a matter of seconds before he started to laugh too and began to step on her foot playfully.

"Ouch, watch it!" Alex loudly yelped.

"What?" Jack asked innocently, again stepping on her foot as he continued to lead them. "It's how the fancy Brits do it!"

"No, it's not!" Elizabeth piped up in frustration before taking a lengthy drink from her bottle.

"She's right, we're doing it all wrong!" Alex exclaimed, and then clearing her throat, started speaking with an English accent. "Oh, Mr. Sparrow, what a lovely outfit you have worn to my pointless ball! Is that new?"

Jack chuckled, and using his snobbish accent from before, answered, "Nay, my pampered darling! I've had it for three boring years and just unfortunately found it. It was a gift from my dear mother!"

"Oh, how charming." Alex replied, and laughed at the irked expression Elizabeth held. "How are we doing, Lizzie? I haven't been to a ball before, but I'm guessing this is how it usually goes." She laughed, and then yelped again when Jack playfully stepped on her toes. She glared at him, but he only cheekily smiled in return.

Narrowing her eyes, Elizabeth watched them dance for a few more seconds before she gleefully smiled and began to madly giggle. "Yes, actually. Right down to the point!"

"Let's sing again!" Jack suddenly exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Yes, lets!" Elizabeth enthusiastically added, and Alex amusedly laughed when she took another swig of her rum. She really was drunk, and it was downright side-splitting.

"What song?" Alex asked, stopping in the middle of her dance and looking up towards Jack, who immediately smiled in thought.

"Our song, luv!" He animatedly shouted, and without a second thought, he released Alex and began to dance around the fire. Elizabeth needed no encouragement to accompany him, and with a shrug of her shoulders, Alex decided to join in.

With a mixture of dancing and swaggering, twirling and waving their arms, they drunkenly circled the large bonfire while singing Jack's new favorite song for the hundredth time that alcohol-influenced evening.

"…we're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs, drink up me 'earties yo-ho! Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for me!" They all chorused together and Jack enthusiastically ran around with his arms outstretched like a bird. Like a Sparrow.

"I LOVE this song!" Jack loudly exclaimed. He abruptly stopped, and turning on his heel, he sang extra loud, "Really, _BAD_ eggs! Whoa…" He clumsily fell, and when Elizabeth approached, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down to a halt. "When I get the _Pearl_ back," He pulled Alex down on his other side, and she fell with a chuckle. "I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!" He smiled excitedly.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!" Elizabeth slurred, and right after she finished her ego-boosting comment for Jack, she gently slumped back onto the sand, completely out cold. Alex laughed and Jack watched the sleeping form confusedly, but with a small shrug he turned to the next available listener.

"Well, not just the Spanish Main, luv. The entire ocean. The entire world!" Jack corrected confidently with wide, brown eyes, motioning his hand about while the other casually slipped around her waist, his arm resting along her back. Alex raised her brow at the hand on her hip, but said nothing. It actually felt…kind of…nice...

"Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know." Jack's voice began to soften, and Alex couldn't help but lean into him. His deep voice was serene and relaxing, and she sighed in content as he continued to speak with more feeling. More want. More _need_.

"It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails – that's what a ship _needs_." He paused, his hand outstretched towards the dark horizon. "But what a ship _is_…what the _Black Pearl_, _really_ is…is freedom." He finished in almost a husky whisper, his intent gaze fixated out towards the ocean. Looking up into his black eyes, Alex saw genuine longing and pure desire. She smiled sadly, knowing how hard it must be for him right now to be separated from his ship.

"Jack…it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." Alex quietly said as she rested her head against his shoulder and in turn inhaling a scent that she hadn't noticed before. It was an appealing smell that held the mixture of rum, the salt from the sea he had sailed years upon, and his own unique masculine scent. Feeling a bit tired, she smiled against his warm, clothed shoulder.

"Oh, yes," Jack quickly admitted, tightening his hold around her waist and pulling her closer. "But the company is infinitely better than last time I think," He looked down his nose at her body, which Alex noticed before slightly narrowing her eyes at the hand that curled around her waist. "The scenery has…definitely improved." He added with a pleased chuckle.

"Mr. Sparrow!" Alex interjected with a slur, pushing herself away from him and out of his hold.

"Hmm?" He hummed in confusion.

"I'm not entirely sure I had enough rum to allow that kind of talk!" Alex exclaimed. Jack pointed his finger at her with a small knowing grin.

"I know exactly what you mean, luv." As he continued to intently stare into her eyes with the same grin, which now looked a little mischievous to Alex, he curled his mustache carefully. Alex chuckled and lifted her rum up for a toast.

"To freedom?" She suggested.

Jack slightly titled his head and eyed the bottle in her hand before darting his eyes to hers. He softly shook his head and huskily said, "To the _Black Pearl_." After clinking their drinks together, Jack took a single long gulp from his bottle and Alex took a sip from hers while she thoughtfully watched him.

The man beside her, now only clad in his white long sleeved shirt and a simple pair of charcoal-colored breeches with his striped sash, was momentarily betraying the infamous name known throughout the seven seas and the label he carried on his right forearm wherever he went. He was drawing the line at being a pirate and starting on something new; he didn't want more gold than the kings or queens of England, more rum than he already had, or the most beautiful woman in the Caribbean to warm his bed. He wouldn't even want the whole world even if it was offered to him on a silver platter, because the only thing that meant the world to him was his beloved _Black Pearl_. His freedom, his pride, his _life_, had been stripped away from him, and Alex determinedly decided that since she couldn't help Will anymore, she would be sure to help Jack. Will would have wanted her to.

"Like what you see, luv?" Jack deeply laughed, breaking the serene silence that had fallen between them.

Alex only chuckled, giving him an innocent half-smile. "I'll help you get your ship back, Jack." She said, staring intently into his black eyes. "I'll help you get the _Pearl_."

Jack continued holding their gaze, his eyes momentarily drifting to her lips before returning to her eyes once more. Gratefully, he smiled. "Then I have nothing more to worry about, luv…" He chuckled, placing his arm back around her waist and tightening his comforting hold. Feeling the exhaustion of the past days catch up to her and the effects of the rum tearing down her senses, she yawned as she relaxed her head against his shoulder but fought her hardest to keep up the conversation.

"What's it like, Jack…freedom, I mean. Being able to do whatever you want and go wherever you please?" She quietly asked. He had spoken of it so passionately and it was unknowingly slowly attracting her. The only freedom she knew was confined in Port Royal, but after sailing around the Caribbean with Jack, she hungered for more.

"It's the greatest thing in the world. I can't even think of anything to compare it to because there _isn't_ anything."

"Not even rum?" Alex asked.

"Not even close, but I like your thinking." Jack grinned. He sighed, and Alex felt the warmth of his chin rest on top of her head and the upward curl of his lips against her hair as he gently spoke.

"Keller?"

"Hm?" She sleepily murmured.

"I want you to be a part of my crew when I get the _Pearl_ back…that is, if you want to." He offered. "Then, I'll show you what freedom really is."

Alex smiled, nestling herself in the crook of his arm. "I'd really like that, Jack." She yawned tiredly, feeling her entire body relax in his gentle hold around her as she slowly began to shut her eyes.

"I knew you would, luv." He huskily whispered, his warm breath slightly muffled in her black hair. When her eyes finally closed the last thing she heard before drifting to sleep was the low chuckle from his throat and the deep voice that softly began to sing the familiar pirate shanty into the night air.

**&&&&&&  
&&&&&&**

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Thanks to those who reviewed, it was great seeing your comments in my e-mail box when I got home. I don't have enough time once again to thank everyone individually, but I'd still like to say a big THANK YOU! to everyone who has reviewed! You guys rock.

Now, leave some reviews, me hearties!


	15. Is That Smoke?

**INTO THE CARIBBEAN**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN – Is That Smoke?**

**&&&&&&**

The following morning, long after the sun had risen and the bonfire had died, Alex woke up with a slight pounding headache from the previous night's activities. Her nose stung and her lungs felt like they were burning…something she didn't think came with having a hangover. When she slowly opened her eyes she saw Jack's outstretched hand just a few inches from her face with his palm facing up and his ringed, dirty fingers lazily curled over. She then realized that she was lying on her left shoulder, back to Jack, and using his arm for a pillow.

Inwardly smirking, she looked over her shoulder at Jack with her mind racing with interesting ways to wake him up, but her thoughts were sidetracked when she spotted smoke rising from the palm trees just behind them.

"Jack..." Alex said, hastily sitting up in the sand and nudging him. "_Jack_." She repeated again, her voice failing to raise any louder, while roughly pushing him harder on the chest as she continued to watch the smoke with wide eyes. "Jack, wake up."

"Whattisit?" Jack sleepily groaned, picking up his head from the sand to briefly look at her through nearly closed eyes before dropping his head again. But as soon as he rested his head, his eyes sprang open while his nose twitched from inhaling the air.

"Is that smoke?" He asked. Suddenly, he sat up and turned to face the burning palm trees, narrowed then widened his eyes, and stood to his feet with a confused look upon his tanned face. Alex stood and joined him in the confusion as they both watched Elizabeth carry a small barrel in her hands and then toss it into the flames, causing it to explode.

"No!" Jack suddenly yelled, frantically waving his hands. "Not good!"

"She's burning the rum." Alex said in shocked realization while watching the dark flames rise up towards the clear blue sky. "She's burning it all." Jack let out a loud cry and left her side, quickly approaching Elizabeth with his arms hysterically flailing about.

"Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You've burnt all the shade, the food – the rum!" He exclaimed, looking once more in horror at her own spontaneous bonfire.

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth matter-of-factly replied while she walked back towards the beach.

"But why is the rum gone!" Jack frantically asked as he followed her.

"Yeah, Liz?" Alex accusingly added in a low voice, obviously siding with Jack.

Elizabeth ceased her tracks in the sand and turned on her heel, her brown eyes slightly narrowed as she looked from the wide-eyed Jack to the angered Alex then back to Jack again. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels! Two! That signal," She pointed towards the thick, rising cloud of smoke, "is over a thousand feet high! The _entire_ Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you _really_ think that there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?"

Clearly suffering, Jack placed his hands before his face while he stared at her in a mixture of disbelief and immense distress, not grasping her explanation for her unjustifiable actions. "But why is the rum gone?" He exasperatedly repeated.

Elizabeth turned her back on them and sat in the sand, looking confidently towards the still blank horizon. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it a one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

_Bloody hell_, Alex bitterly thought. She didn't even want to see Commodore Norrington, much less be rescued by him. Jack may have been thinking the same thing, but by the red on his face he was still clearly fuming from the destruction of his rum, and that was clearly shown as he took out his flintlock pistol and aimed it down at Elizabeth. For a split second Alex thought he was really going to pull the trigger, because he sure as hell had been pushed far enough to do it, but he had enough reason in his head to think better of it. She wasn't worth his only bullet. Vividly angered and frustrated, he stuffed the weapon back into his striped sash and stalked off down the beach, leaving Alex behind.

"Well, I hope you're bloody satisfied, Elizabeth." She irritably remarked, not bothering to sit. Instead she stood beside Elizabeth with her feet a foot apart and arms angrily crossed watching the water and for any sign of those "white sails on the horizon", as Lizzie put it.

"Did you have a better idea then? Because I don't see how drinking rum all day and idly doing nothing would help us!"

"Well, beg my pardon if our form of fun is too common and repulsive for you, milady, but it sure as hell works for Jack and me."

"I did not say that and you know it!" Elizabeth snapped, huffing in frustration. Alex knew Elizabeth didn't say it nor ever thought it, but Alex was still coiled pretty tightly from…_everything_. Clenching her eyes shut, she attempted to use a mechanism that helped her calm down. Usually.

_Take deep breaths and count to ten, Alex…c'mon…breathe in…breathe out…one…two…three..._After counting all the way up to twenty-five, Alex released one last slow breath and actually felt a whole lot better. Elizabeth's idea was actually one to be admired, but the rum…she could have left the bloody rum alone.

"I'm sorry if I've angered you. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Elizabeth said in a subdued tone, looking sincerely up at Alex.

"No, look, don't be sorry. I'm not angry anymore, I did that breathe-and-count technique your maid Isabelle taught me." Alex said with a sigh, taking a seat beside her in the sand. "I should be the one apologizing. I know my temper sometimes gets the better of me so…I'm sorry."

"Friends?" Elizabeth said with a hopeful smile.

"Always." Alex returned the smile.

"I had to burn it, Alex; it was the only way I could make a large enough signal. I can't stand another day here while Will is out there." Elizabeth explained, and at the sudden mention of Will Alex uncomfortably gulped. "He's out there, and-"

"He needs our help, I know." Alex quickly finished. "I'm glad you did something, though I may have a large disagreement with how you did it. You tried."

"This will work, Alex. They _are_ coming for us." Elizabeth confidently assured. "We'll be saved."

"I sure hope so." Alex quietly mumbled. She suddenly wondered if anyone from Port Royal realized she was gone, and decided there'd be a quite a lot of people that realized her presence was missing from the taverns and card tables. But they probably thought she finally made it to Tortuga, not on some deserted island miles away from any civilization with a pissed-off pirate armed with a pistol and the Governor's rum-burning daughter.

A small glimmer of light suddenly caught her attention. Looking at the empty wooden crate near the exhausted bonfire, Alex saw the glinting light caused by the sun again. Narrowing her eyes she saw that there, lying on its glass side and almost covered in sand, was a bottle of rum.

"How did he bloody miss that?" Alex smirked to herself, utterly relieved that there was still some rum left over from Elizabeth's flaming destruction. It was small, maybe a little larger than the flask that Gibbs always carried, but it was better than nothing.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing." Alex quickly replied, grabbing the bottle and tucking it away in the worn out pocket in her breeches and patting it safely. She didn't want Elizabeth to get ideas of finishing the job, and wanted to save it as long as possible, seeing it was all she had left. Plus, if Jack ever had a peek at what she found, it would surely become a fight to the death between them, though the thought of she and Jack rolling in the sand fighting over a small bottle of rum seemed quite amusing to her.

With an unexpected smile, Alex suddenly recalled that Jack had offered her a position on his ship and an opportunity to really become a pirate. But did he really mean it…or even remember? He was drunk at the time and may have been taking drunken nonsense. Alex frowned, feeling a bit disappointed. She'd just have to forget about it, just like he probably did.

"When they come…" Elizabeth reluctantly began, "Commodore Norrington will most likely be with them." She finished, briefly glancing at Alex.

"Yeah, I know, thanks for reminding me." Alex replied crossly.

"Do you think he'll charge you with piracy?"

"Why would he?" Alex smirked, entertained at the idea of Norrington trying to officially charge her with something that was more than stealing or public disturbance.

"You've broken out of jail, stolen a ship–"

"–commandeered. Nautical term."

"–and have been mingling with pirates, especially with Sparrow of all men. Commodore Norrington will think that's more than enough evidence to charge you with piracy, don't you think?"

Alex chuckled and shook her head. No doubt Norrington would try that trick – after all, he's done almost everything else to try and get rid of her that was still by the law. "He can try, but I don't think it will work. I'm no pirate."

"Oh." Elizabeth quietly replied.

"Oh?" Alex repeated, looking over at her suspiciously.

"I just assumed you were after you left Port Royal. I mean, since you've talked about it since I could remember and after spending so much time with Jack…" She casually explained, but Alex didn't miss the questioning tone in her voice and slight raise of her brow.

"What are you getting at, Elizabeth?" Alex slowly asked.

"Well, you and Jack…from what I've seen, you seem to have become quite friendly with one another." She amusedly grinned.

"Yeah, maybe that's because we _are_ friends?"

"Right..." Elizabeth laughed unbelievingly, grinning like she knew something Alex didn't. Alex suddenly realized she found it annoying.

"Oh, geeze." Alex groaned and rubbed her eyes. Like she and Jack would ever – no, it was just not to be thought about. Sure, the flirty bantering was definitely there, mostly on his part, though she admitted to sometimes return it. But he treated every female like that - Anamaria would even agree. And she couldn't deny that she sometimes glanced at the helm a little longer than necessary…he _was_ undeniably attractive, after all. He was also enjoyable to be around, but…he was a pirate, and pirate's relationships were purely sexual. And she already had someone else on her heart.

Minutes passed, and Elizabeth thankfully dropped the subject (but not after giving her one last skeptical look before shaking her head with a grin) Alex soon became lost in her thoughts, but she was just about ready to dismiss herself from Elizabeth's presence to go find Jack and hopefully calm him down, but there was no need to budge when the pirate himself came swaying up to them.

"Back so soon?" Alex smirked.

"Bloody woman, burning _my_ rum…" She heard Jack murmur as he glanced at the flaming palm trees. "No living with her after this one, I swear it."

"…are you okay, Jack?"

Jack, after realizing the two women were strangely watching him, looked over to the questioning Alex. "My rum is still gone and the bloody Commodore has arrived…I'm just peachy, luv." He cheekily smiled.

"They're here? Already?" Alex answered in surprise, silently jumping for joy.

"Yes, already." Jack irritably replied.

"I _told_ you it would work, Alex! I told you it would work!" Elizabeth excitedly said, looking eagerly towards the direction where Jack came from.

"I told you it would work, Alex, I _told_ you!" Jack mockingly repeated comically while he snatched his dark wool coat, leather tri-corn hat, and dark navy vest and bundled them in his arms. He still looked a bit peeved, but Alex knew he had about accepted the current situations as they now were and was ready as she was to get off this bloody island.

"How far were they?" Alex curiously asked.

"They were just off shore in their pathetic boats, coming from the _Dauntless_…" The pirate paused in thought as an amused grin slowly graced his tanned face. "I suppose they were able to fix her up a bit, aye, luv?" They both shared a laugh at the inside joke, causing Elizabeth to look at them confusedly.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"Oh, nothing." Alex smothered a chuckle, looking over at the amused Jack, who quietly winked, all signs of his previous anger suddenly shoved aside.

"There they are." Elizabeth suddenly stated as she stood, looking down the beach in the direction where Jack had moments before come from. Alex turned and quickly stood to her feet, and sure enough, there was Commodore Norrington and his trustworthy redcoats, about six or seven men, hastily marching over towards them.

As they waited, Alex saw the irritated flame begin to flicker in Jack's eyes as he uninterestedly watched them. She smirked. "At least it beats sea-turtles, Jack."

"I beg to differ, darling." He murmured before he grinned when the naval soldiers approached, led by Norrington. "Well, 'ello gents!" He cheerfully greeted.

Norrington wasted no time to delay and with a nod of his head his men readily aimed their rifles at Jack and Alex while another officer quickly came forward and confiscated Jack's pistol and sword from the ground.

"Elizabeth, you're alive! Are you alright? Have these…immoral criminals harmed you?" Norrington concernedly questioned, taking a moment to glance with disgust and peeved anger at Jack and Alex.

"_Immoral_ criminal? My, my…that's a new one." Alex smirked.

Norrington ignored her and returned his attention back to Elizabeth. He then realized that she was only clad in her white under-gown, and with an aghast expression he hurriedly motioned for one of his men to relieve of his red coat. The volunteer, Alex immediately recognized, was Wesley. She flashed him an impish grin and winked, and he just awkwardly shifted and concentrated on the more less-distracting matters at hand.

"I'm quite alright, Commodore," Elizabeth protested as he threw the jacket around her shoulders. "Captain Sparrow has been more than friendly to me, and I am sure you remember Alexis Keller?" Alex mentally cringed at the use of her name, and she could even feel Jack smirking beside her, but nonetheless smiled at Norrington.

"Of course he remembers me! Don't you, James?" She grinned.

"Unfortunately." Norrington dryly replied. "I should have expected _you_ would have some part in this."

"Of course! What, you thought I'd miss out on all the fun and a chance at seeing you again?" She cheekily grinned while he ignored her comments and turned to regard Jack.

"Mr. Sparrow," He wryly addressed with a forced smile. "It's rather unfortunate that I should find you here, marooned on this island of all places."

"It actually wasn't that bad, Commodore. I've had some company to keep me busy." Jack suggestively winked at Alex before shooting a smug grin at Norrington. "I couldn't help but notice you arrived on the _Dauntless_, mate. Have you fixed her up already?" He smirked. Alex quietly chuckled, pleased to see the reaction on Norrington's face from Jack's witty question. His smile disappeared completely and he clearly did not look amused.

"We have." Norrington grimly answered. "Regrettably, we have wasted enough time, thanks to your aimless attempt at a head start, but now that we've found you we'll escort you back to Port Royal where we will deal with you and Miss Keller accordingly." He stated, eying Jack and Alex with distaste. "Especially you, Sparrow."

"Captain Sparrow, if you please." Jack corrected, pointing both index fingers at Norrington and narrowing his eyes while giving a slight nod of his head.

"I shall try to remember to remind the officials at your hanging when we return." Norrington sardonically replied.

"Ah, well, we best not keep them waiting then, aye?" He smiled, not looking disturbed at all in the least. "Lead the way, Commodore."

"Oh no, I insist you go first." Norrington amusedly replied. As he gently took Elizabeth by the arm, he nodded for the officers to seize both Jack and Alex and lead them towards the boats. Jack recognized the two men who grabbed him by the arms, and so did Alex. They were the same men who unsuccessfully tried to apprehend Jack back at the docks in Port Royal.

"Well, hello, mates!" Jack pleasantly greeted Murtogg and Mullroy. "What have you been up to? You wouldn't happen to have any rum on you now, would you?"

The man who seized Alex was none other than Wesley. "Well, ahoy there, long time no see, aye? Miss me?"

Wesley narrowed his eyes and grabbed her by the upper arm and began to lead her behind Jack down the beach towards the boats. "Let's go, Keller."

"Ouch, watch it, darling, sore arm. Got a nasty cut a week ago, want to see? No? Alright, maybe later. Okay then, carry on."

**&&&&&&  
&&&&&&**

**A/N:** Wow, the feedback for the last couple of chapters have been so great! Just...wow! It makes me excited and eager to post new chapters for you all, but alas, the dreaded school has started. I was meaning to update last night but homework got in the way, not to mention a swashbuckling pirate who tried to swashbuckle me away from my studies to study _him_...ahem...but we won't get into that.

A very big thanks to **RussianPrincess** (Thanks, glad to be back! I'm glad you find those two amusing, I do too, especially Jack) **doctress** (It always makes me want to sing along! It's great, fantastic fun. I know what you mean, mate. School gets in the way of everything, but alas, it's what us wee lads and lasses need) **Mistress 09** (I'm glad I cured it! Thank you!) **American Drama** (Yes, I had a wonderful vacation, and I'm sorry for keeping so many in wait! Thank you!) **Star Possum** (Haha, man, this is weird...are you sure you're not channeling yourself through my fingers when I write about Alex? Haha...glad you enjoyed it!) **Sentinel Sparrow** (Thanks, luv!) **VagrantCandy** (Well thank you! And yes, fluff is wonderful! It's weird, but I had this feeling that I'd get some negative reviews about it. But I guess not!) **CaptainDuckula** (Haha, your review made me laugh. Thank yooou!) **Sirael** (Thanks a bunch!) **SilverWolfSingsToTheMoon** (Well, now you've seen what happend! She got kinda mad, didn't she? I definetly would be too, and I'm sure some will agree with me! Thanks for the...er, penguin?) **valandah** (Thanks! Wow, I'm flattered you think that about this story. I'll try my best to keep it going, it just depends on life and stuff. But thank you!)

And thanks to everyone else who read but have yet reviewed. Reviews make the story go round and round, so leave a few and help it out! Thanks!


	16. Return to De Muerta

**INTO THE CARIBBEAN**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN – Return to De Muerta**

**&&&&&&**

"Elizabeth! Thank heavens you're alright." Governor Swann exclaimed in relief the moment he saw his daughter step foot onto the _Dauntless_. He pulled her into a tight hug as the rest of the men boarded behind them.

Alex watched quietly nearby, fully aware of the presence of the redcoats behind her. They had not clapped her in irons just yet, but she had a feeling they would think of it sooner or later. Glancing at Jack, who stood directly beside her with more soldiers keeping a cautious eye on him than they were on her, she inwardly chuckled as he idly looked around at his surroundings in bored curiosity.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Governor Swann asked as he hesitantly broke their embrace, looking over her with concern. "Your hand, what—"

"It's fine, father, please." Elizabeth quickly reassured him with a smile. He looked at her disbelievingly, but accepted his daughter's answer and looked over at Alex, narrowing his eyes for a better look.

"Miss Keller, is that you?" He asked.

"Yep, the one and only." Alex smiled, hoping that would be the end of his sudden attention. But to her surprise, as well Norrington's and half of the entire ship, Governor Swann boldly pulled her into a hug, but not as tight and long as Elizabeth's. She stiffened up, and looking wide-eyed over his shoulder Alex saw Jack raise his brow with a smirk.

Perhaps he had felt the need to hold her since her father wasn't around to comfort her, or maybe he really was happy to see that she was still alive, but either way she was relieved when Governor Swann broke the embrace. He held her by the shoulders with a small smile. "I'm glad you're safe, both of you."

Norrington then loudly cleared his throat, making his presence known. "Governor Swann, the _Dauntless_ is ready to make way. We'll return you and your daughter back to Port Royal immediately."

It didn't take long for Norrington's words to sink in, and Alex quickly realized he had no intention of going after Will at all. Apparently, Elizabeth recognized this too, and they both yelled out their objections simultaneously.

"Wait one bloody minute!"

"But we've got to save Will!"

Elizabeth hastily pursued Governor Swann, with Alex, Jack, and the rest of the soldiers following closely behind.

Governor Swann turned and held up his hands in objection. "No, you're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"So we condemn him to death?" Elizabeth steadfastly questioned in disbelief.

"The boy's fate is regrettable," He sighed sadly in a solemn tone, "but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." He glanced up at Alex, and during his brief gaze, thoughts of Elizabeth's earlier words came back to her. Did they really think she had become a pirate? Or was he only saying that as a warning as to what she was getting herself into? Either way, if she and Will had "engaged" in the same crimes and the Governor already thought of him as a pirate, then there was no doubt if they questioned if she had become one, too. _But I'm not…I'm not a pirate._

"To rescue _me_! To prevent anything from happening to _me_!" Elizabeth explained. Her voice sounded stricken with guilt, and Alex realized that she must have felt that she was to blame for everything.

"Please, Governor Swann," Alex finally spoke, looking pleadingly into his eyes. They finally had an opportunity to save Will, and she wasn't just about to let it pass her by. They _had_ to go after him…they just had to. "We just can't leave him behind! He's our friend, and he means so much to me, to your daughter. _Please_."

"It cannot be done, Miss Keller." Norrington candidly stated. "The _Black Pearl_ is by now a day away in God knows which direction. Sadly, Mr. Turner is already gone, as far as I'm concerned." Alex clenched her fists and furiously glared at him.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion?" Jack spoke up, unknowingly preventing Alex to jump Norrington and create an unwanted scene. Holding up his two index fingers and disregarding the soldiers behind him he approached Norrington, who only gave an irritated half-roll of his eyes.

"The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's _very_ unlikely she'll be able to make good time." He explained with a small nod of his head, but Norrington still looked unconvinced and clearly fed up. Seeing this, Jack continued with an alluring tone. "Think about it…the _Black Pearl_…the last _real _pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" He briefly glanced at Governor Swann with uncertainty a few times before grinning at Norrington, who almost was recoiling in disgust.

"By remembering I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington impatiently replied. Turning his back dismissively on the pirate and the still-glaring Alex, he began taking the steps up to the helm when Elizabeth suddenly stopped him.

"Commodore, I beg you, please, do this." She stared innocently into his eyes. "For me...as a wedding gift."

_WHAT!_ Alex sharply turned and stared in bewilderment at her friend, who was staring solemnly up at the startled Commodore. What was she bloody thinking!

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Governor Swann slowly questioned with a hopeful smile.

"I am." Elizabeth earnestly answered without breaking her intent gaze.

"A wedding! I love weddings!" Jack happily exclaimed, grinning excitedly at Murtogg and Mullroy behind him. "Drink's all around!" He extended his arms, earning an annoyed glare from Norrington and an exasperated groan from Alex. "What?" He asked, puzzled, and then weakly smiled as he held his outstretched hands together towards Norrington.

"I know, 'clap him in irons', right?"

Norrington stood silent in thought before he slowly sighed. "Mr. Sparrow," He began, taking one step down the stairs and looking at Jack. "You will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta . You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear." Jack replied with an understanding nod and a quick smile.

Norrington gave one last sigh before nodding for his men to escort Jack up towards the quarter deck. Alex caught his gaze as he passed her, and he gave her a reassuring grin and a quick wink before he became blocked from her view.

Alex inwardly gulped, looking towards the quiet Norrington, awaiting her own fate. "Um," She hesitantly started, "What about me?" Norrington only stared down at her, and then silently descended down the stairs towards Elizabeth.

"Come, Miss Keller, you must be hungry." Governor Swann said, and Alex feverishly nodded. He smiled. "Good then. Shall we?"

"I'll join you in a moment, Governor Swann. I'd like to have a word with your daughter, if I may?" Norrington asked, affectionately smiling at Elizabeth, who returned it briefly.

Governor Swann nodded, and Alex watched as Norrington hooked his arm with Elizabeth. Alex quizzically watched the new couple walk away, more confusedly at Elizabeth, but said nothing. Instead she glanced up at the helm, smiling when she saw Jack harassing Murtogg once more, and followed Governor Swann down below.

**&&&&&&**

It was dark out when Alex again emerged from below once again that day. She had her fill of food and a much needed nap, and when she realized that Elizabeth was busy with her new fiancé and her father, she decided to go take a stroll on deck to get a breath of fresh air.

As she stepped out into the cool night, she smiled when she saw Jack still manning the helm. He had not spotted her but instead was intently concentrating on the horizon ahead, not looking a bit tired at all. He looked so different behind the helm, so mysterious and indefinable. It was something Alex noticed when she stole a quick stare from days before, and it was something Alex only saw then. Not when he was enjoying a talk with the crew or flirting with her, but when he was in control of a ship. She wondered what he looked like behind the helm of the _Black Pearl_, and it was in this thought that he drew her out of.

"Enjoying the view, luv?" He smugly smiled.

Realizing that she was now the one being watched, she smirked, "Not really. It's rather dull, now that you mention it."

He watched her with a catlike grin as she drew nearer and stood before him in front of the helm. "I'd make it much more interesting for you, but I'm sure the Commodore would object, and we wouldn't want to spoil Miss Swann's innocent mind before her wedding night, would we?"

Rolling her eyes, Alex leaned her hip against the railing behind her. "You're a bigheaded pirate, have I told you that?"

"Among other things." Jack grinned. "So what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Elizabeth?"

"She's busy hearing herself being discussed with Governor Swann and Norrington. I still don't understand her." Alex shook her head, and then continued, "So, I figured you'd want some company."

"I want some rum, that's what I want." Jack grumbled.

Alex smiled. "Well…" She pulled out the small bottle she found from the beach from her pocket and watched amusedly as Jack's eyes went wide with glee. "I _was_ hoping to save this for later, but I suppose you need this more me. You'll need your extra boost when we get to Isle de Muerta." She handed it over to Jack, who graciously took it with a wide grin.

Smiling, he uncorked the bottle and took a lengthy sniff of the aroma before contently exhaling. "I could just kiss you breathless right now, luv." He grinned, taking a single large gulp and smiling in satisfaction.

"And we'll keep it at that." Alex smirked, and turned her head to stare out into the black water. "Do you think we'll make it there in time?" She asked hopefully, glancing up into the full sails as the wind lightly ruffled her black hair. When Jack didn't answer, she watched as he studied the horizon with a concentrated narrow of his eyes.

"If the wind stays as it is, which is most likely, then we should be there soon. But we can only hope for the best." He confidently answered, and then took another drink of his rum before passing it to Alex.

"Yeah, I know." Alex distractedly replied, taking a small sip of the rum before passing it back. She was becoming anxious. Will was hopefully still alive and probably thrown into the brig with the rest of the crew. She knew it would only be temporary until Barbossa was through with him, but that brought up another thought entirely when it came to Barbossa and his men. Clearing her throat, she quietly said, "You know, you haven't told Norrington about the curse yet…"

Jack lifted his brow at her. "I noticed neither did you. For the same reason, I imagine."

"The mangy blighter wouldn't have risked it." Alex admitted.

"We could have gotten him drunk?" He suggested with a smile, clearly entertained at the idea, but Alex subtly rolled her eyes at him in exasperation.

"Yeah, I'm sure that would have gone_ really_ well with Elizabeth."

"Who's to say she would find out?" He grinned, but Alex only raised her brow at him. "Don't get me wrong, luv, I admire a person who's willing to do whatever is necessary."

"You're a smart man, Jack," Alex half-grinned. "But after all you've put me through, it's a bloody miracle I still trust that I'll stay alive if I stick close to you."

"Ah, it's because you're beginning to warm up to me." He triumphantly grinned, his head slightly tilting back in a smug manner.

Alex laughed with a roll of her eyes. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Sparrow?"

"I'm sure you're dying to know the answer to that one, luv." He countered with a deep chuckle. She closed her eyes with a shake of her head and widely smiled. When she opened her eyes she saw Jack watching her with a small grin.

"There it is," He smiled warmly.

"…what?" She hesitantly asked.

"I was beginning to think you've forgotten how to smile, but nay, its still there." He chuckled, turning the helm slightly under his hold. "That's the first time I've actually seen you _smile_ since we were in the brig on the _Pearl_…you've looked a little glum since then."

"Oh," She replied, slightly taken back at his words. Was he really noticing that?

"It's a pretty smile, luv. You should do it more often."

Alex slowly began to smile, but tried her hardest to bite it back. She settled for a small shake of her head and a gentle chuckle. "Whatever," She smirked. She gave into the smile as he winked at her from the top of the bottle near his lips. Soon, silence fell over them with the exception of the murmuring soldiers nearby and the creaking of the ship underneath them.

Her thoughts eventually wandered back to the crew. She had grown to become close friends with Gibbs and Anamaria after they accepted she could pull her own weight. In fact, the rest of the crew had accepted her as well, despite the fact she wasn't a pirate amongst pirates. She hoped they were okay, and hoped for the best that they were still alive and well along with Will.

Her silent prayers were interrupted when two pairs of footsteps were heard coming up the stairs towards them. Curious to see who it was, Alex glanced over towards the stairs to see the footsteps belonged to Norrington and Gillette, both who didn't bother to use polite and formal greetings.

"How much farther, Sparrow?" Norrington demanded. His back was posed and his hands were clasped together behind his back as he briefly glanced at Alex to acknowledge her presence, in which she returned with a cheeky half-grin.

"_Captain_ Sparrow!" Jack corrected exasperatedly. "Really now, is it that hard to remember? Tell me, luv, is it?"

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" She smirked.

"_Captain_ Sparrow," Norrington interrupted in annoyance. His furrowed brow hinted of an oncoming headache as he tried to keep his patience. "I am a very busy man, and would really rather you answered the question.

"Well, since you asked somewhat decently this time…" Jack nodded his head towards the bow of the ship. Alex, along with Norrington and Gillette, turned to see Isle de Muerta emerge through the fog, almost having the appearance a haunted island. _Haunted with undead pirates and a hoard of treasure_. Alex thought.

"Gillette, rouse the men immediately. Prepare the boats and armory." Norrington ordered.

"Right away, Commodore." Gillette nodded and quickly headed down towards the main deck.

"We'll anchor here." Jack announced, taking one last swig of the rum before handing it to Alex. _It's bloody empty!_ She thought disappointedly before glaring at Jack.

"Will Miss Keller be accompanying us?" Norrington asked with a raise of his brow, eyeing Alex uncertainly. She nodded confidently and opened her mouth to speak, but Jack quickly beat her to it.

"I'm afraid not, she'll be staying here." He answered hurriedly.

"_Oh_, no!" Alex grabbed his arm and politely grinned at Norrington. "Excuse us, mate, we'll only be a minute." She raised a single finger, and then dragged Jack far enough out of earshot from the puzzled Commodore.

"I don't know, luv. A minute…that's going to be tricky, but I'm sure I can do it if you think you can handle it…"

"Shut up!" Alex snapped, harshly pulling him aside and then glaring up at him. "You are _not_ leaving me here again, Sparrow. I _am_ coming with you." She firmly stated while poking his chest.

"Bloody hell, woman, do you have to be so stubborn all the time?" Jack groaned.

"I've been in there with you before, Jack! And you know that if you leave me stranded here I'm just going to find a way off like I did _last_ time you decided to leave me behind." Ignoring his rolling eyes, she defiantly crossed her arms and boldly stared him in the eye. "You _need_ me this time, Jack. You know you do."

Jack closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose while Alex impatiently waited for an answer. "You sure you don't want to reconsider? I mean, it might get a little–"

"_Jack_…" Alex glared.

"_Fine_, fine. I suppose there's no point in arguing with you." He moaned. Clasping a hand on her shoulder, he led her back towards the impatient Norrington.

"Well?" He questioned edgily.

"She'll be coming along after all." Jack answered, and Alex smugly nodded. "You know how women are these days…they have to always get their own way or it's a living hell for the pirate."

"I'm sure." Norrington dryly replied. "Now if you'd please…" He motioned towards the boats that were waiting to be lowered.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, Jamesie, we're coming." Alex smirked, brushing past him and towards the boats with an amused chuckle.

"I don't care for the situation." Norrington finally spoke after several quiet moments, resting his telescope at his side. "Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush."

They were hidden behind the large rocks in a few boats filled with redcoats, all waiting for any orders as they gazed out towards the black ship that anchored in the cove before them. Alex was quietly sitting beside Jack, squeezed in between Murtogg and Mullroy, and impatiently waiting to carry out _something_ or do whatever Jack had up his sleeve. And she knew he had something up there. He was never one to get himself into something without a plan.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing!" Jack pointed out. "I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the bejeezus outta them with your little cannons, eh?" Jack suggested as he casually rested his arm on Norrington's shoulder. "What do you have to lose?"

Norrington pushed Jack's arm away with his telescope in distaste. "Nothing I'd lament being rid of." He commented coldly. Alex smirked; the poor blighter, in his entire naval career, probably never thought he would be co-operating with a pirate. That, along with his irritated and fed-up behavior that he always openly showed towards Jack, amused her greatly.

"Now, to be quite honest with you," Jack started, not feeling a bit discouraged by Norrington's unfriendly words. "There's still a slight risk for those aboard the _Dauntless_…which includes the future Mrs. Commodore."

Alex grinned knowingly as she watched Norrington turn his head and give it a concerned thought, but she also remembered Elizabeth. Alex hoped she wouldn't be angry when she found out that she had been left behind…but she would understand…_I hope_.

"Very well, you and Miss Keller will go ahead." Norrington finally said.

"Splendid," Jack grinned. "But before we go, I want my effects back first, if you please, Commodore. I'll need to protect Miss Keller in there. You understand." Jack stated, glancing at Norrington and his men expectantly while Alex rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Sparrow, I don't think that's such a good id–"

"Look, it's either you're going to give them back, or I'm going to steal them from you. It's up to you, savvy?" Alex spoke up irritably. Norrington was wasting valuable time. "What, are you afraid we're going to shoot you?" She smirked.

Norrington eyed her crossly before nodding for his men to pass up Jack's weapons. "I'll be looking forward to dealing with you when we return to Port Royal, Keller."

"And I'll be looking forward to what you have in store, you naughty man." She winked.

**&&&&&&  
&&&&&&**

**A/N: **Sorry for such the long wait! Since school started I've been really busy, but now I've finally found the time to get this stuff out here. Thanks for all the reviews and e-mails everybody, they are very much apprieciated.

Oh yes, I hope you all have seen the new trailer for POTC: Dead Man's Chest...mmm Jack...

Review and let me know you're not mad and you all still love Jack? Because he missed you as much as I'm sure you all missed him!


	17. A Single Shot

**INTO THE CARIBBEAN**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – A Single Shot**

**&&&&&&**

The thick fog slowly cleared away as the small boat quietly glided through the water into the caves. It sent small chills through Alex's bones when she remembered the last time she came alone into the dark cavern, but thankfully this time she knew full well what she was up against. Plus, she had Jack.

He sat opposite of her with the oars in hand, facing her with that smug, smirk-like grin he sometimes did that made her question his thoughts. With a raised brow, she watched him row.

"What's on your mind now, Jack?"

He lifted his eyes to hers and smiled. "It'll all be over…Barbossa, the curse, _everything_, it ends tonight."

_He's right_, Alex thought with a growing smile. After ten long years, Jack would now be able to reclaim his ship and give what that bastard Barbossa really deserves, and in turn she herself would be able to save Will and return to Port Royal.

_And then what?_

As she stared blankly into the water, outwardly appearing that she was engrossing herself into the deep depths of the water, she realized how long she had avoided that thought, that single question she didn't know how to answer. It was question she didn't _want_ to answer…mostly because she was afraid to. Obviously, they would return to their normal lives…Elizabeth eventually would be wed to Norrington, Will would return to the smithery with a broken heart, and Alex would return to Port Royal with nothing.

…_then what?_

"I don't know." Alex sadly whispered.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Alex quickly answered, ignoring Jack's skeptical stare. She decided to change the subject, and in turn avoiding the unanswered question. "So, what's the plan?" She asked eagerly.

"What plan?" He replied quizzically.

"Oh, don't give me that! I _know_ you have something planned out." Alex stated while crossing her arms. From what she had seen, he wasn't the type of man to walk into something blindly – he always had a thorough and well-thought diagram to his actions.

"Well, if you _must_ have to know _everything_, I simply plan on going in there and taking what's mine by right." He amusedly grinned as he continued to row.

"And what else…?" She eyed him expectantly.

"Hmm…" He hummed thoughtfully. "Oh, and save the eunuch." Alex rolled her eyes. She knew he was playing and had not forgotten about Will, and was thankful that he was able to make her smile in the most serious times.

Moments later, Jack pulled the boat onto the stone shore as Alex jumped out. She waited until Jack passed her to take the lead when she began to quietly follow him towards the growing sounds of pirate's voices. Alex bit her lip in worry as the voices gradually grew louder and clearer, and before they turned the last corner, she grabbed Jack's arm and stopped him. He turned and faced her, looking down at her confusedly.

"What is it, luv?"

"I just want you to be careful…alright, Jack?" Her concern showed clearly through her brown eyes as she stared up at him. It was unexpected what she did, and she was already expecting him to make an arrogant reply or some other kind of amused answer, but he did neither. Instead, he smiled.

"That I will, luv." Jack winked. "After all, I have to make sure I get you out ali—"

He was abruptly cut off when Alex suddenly did something that surprised the both of them, especially herself.

She had leaned up and kissed him.

It was soft and lingering, and she smiled against his lips before pulling away, making him groan in frustration.

"What was that for, luv?" He grinned as he smugly gazed down at her.

Alex shrugged, not quite knowing why herself. "Just a random impulse, I suppose. I just thought I should have one last pleasure in life, just in case I die tonight."

Smugly, he nodded. "Glad to be of service to you then, luv. If you have another random impulse later in the evening, feel free to let me know." He winked, his dark eyes boring into hers as he smiled. "And you're _not _going to die, darling. I would never allow it."

She grinned. "I know."

They continued to head into the opened clearing of the cave full of gold, treasure, and menacing-looking pirates. Fortunately, they were too focused on the ritual at hand to notice them, and looking over their shoulders Alex caught a glimpse of Barbossa holding the same blood-stained dagger from before. Beside him, leaning over the cursed chest with hands bound behind him, was Will.

Alex felt a wave of relief fall over her; they had made it just in time.

Still remembering that time was soon running out, Alex continued to follow close behind Jack as he pushed through the crowd of pirates.

"Beg your pardon." Jack politely said as he pushed past a few men that Alex recognized to be Koehler and Twiggs, who stared at them in stunned disbelief.

"Begun by blood…" Barbossa began, his bone-chilling voice echoed within every crevice of the cave. As Alex rested her hand readily on the hilt of her sword, she looked from behind Jack and saw Barbossa place the dagger at Will's throat.

"Excuse me." Jack murmured as he walked around another shocked pirate.

"…by blood, un–" Barbossa suddenly stopped, shocked to see Jack yet again. Will struggled against the arms behind him enough to let him stand straight and see.

"Jack! _Alex_!" Will exclaimed, looking at Alex in relief.

"S'not possible…" Barbossa incredulity declared.

"Not _probable_." Jack corrected with a lazy raise of his finger. As walked closer to the mound of gold where the cursed chest lay, Alex followed, passing by Pintel and Ragetti. Remembering them, she gave them a mocking grin.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked frantically, seeing that she was not with them.

Jack stopped and sighed in exasperation. "She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like _she_ promised. And you get to die for her, just like _you_ promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth and Alex here, who are, in fact, women." He finished with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up!" Barbossa barked and pointed the ceremonial dagger at Jack. "Yer next!" Will was pushed down over the chest, and Barbossa leaned in and placed the dagger at his throat. Alex's eyes widened and opened her mouth to shout, but nothing came.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you, mate." Jack stated knowingly. Barbossa stopped, and glanced up at Jack irritably.

"No, I really think I do." He impatiently answered.

Jack shrugged. "Your funeral." Crossing his arms across his chest, he looked at the ground unconcernedly. Looking atop of the mound of golden treasures, Alex saw the darkly dressed figure roll his pale yellow eyes.

"_Why_ don't I want to be doin' it?"

"Well, because…" Jack paused momentarily to slap Bo'sun's hand off his shoulder, then took few steps up the heap of gold. "…because the _HMS Dauntless, _pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore," He motioned his hands towards the opening of the cave before solemnly adding, "waiting for you."

Silently, Alex took pleasure in hearing a wave of alarmed murmurs coming from the pirate crew as they all repeated Jack's words. Barbossa, on the other hand, remained silent as he stood tall, and to Alex's relief removing the dagger away from Will's neck. His cold expression revealed that he was contemplating Jack's revelation, but still doubted its truth.

"I do believe ye be lyin' to me, Jack." Barbossa finally answered with a smirk.

"How do you think we got off that bloody island, then?" Alex answered, making her presence known to Barbossa. They briefly glared at one another until Jack spoke up.

"She's got a point, mate." Jack agreed.

"Fine." Barbossa snapped. "Say I _do_ believe ye and the wench. What is it to ye?"

Jack grinned, his golden teeth reflecting the flaming torches in the cave. He approached Barbossa, and Alex stole that moment to glance at Will. She smiled reassuringly at him when she caught he looked her way, but he weakly returned it. His dark hair was let down and fell to just his shoulders, framing his dirty and tired face. But in his deep brown eyes, Alex saw he still had strength for whatever would be coming next. And Alex knew that death would not be an option.

"Just hear me out, mate." Jack started, pausing in front of Will and the chest of Aztec gold. "You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best." Laughter and sneers erupted from the proud, cursed crew. "Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet." He let the picture he framed linger in the air for Barbossa, who seemed to enjoy the idea, before continuing. "'Course, you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_? Name _me_ Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…_Commodore_ Barbossa. Savvy?"

Barbossa thought about the proposition, eyeing Jack suspiciously. "I s'pose in exchange, ye want me not to kill the whelp." He stated accusingly, sharply turning his head towards Will.

"No, no, not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just…not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment." Jack glanced at Will, who stared back at him in angry disbelief. "For instance," He continued, dipping his hand into the chest and picking up a few of the golden medallions. "After you've killed Norrington's men…" One by one, he tossed the coins back into the chest. "Every…" _Clink._ "…last…" _Clink._ "…one." _Clink._

If Alex didn't know better, she would have become enraged at his betrayal and sudden alliance with his very enemy, but she knew it was all a trick to keep Will alive until the rest of his plan went into effect…whatever it was. But Will didn't know this. Glaring with hate, he looked up from Jack's hand into his eyes.

"You've been planning this from the beginning, ever since you learned my name!" He spat angrily.

Jack glanced at him, simply answering, "Yeah."

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa suddenly declared.

"Fifteen!" Jack bartered.

"Forty!"

"Twenty-five!" Jack paused, and then added, "And I'll buy you a hat. A _really_ big one…Commodore."

Barbossa pondered the offer, and then finally agreed. "We have an accord."

Quietly, Alex watched as they shook hands, sealing their agreement. She gulped. _You better know what you're doing, Jack, because I don't have a bloody clue._

"All hands to the boats!" Jack ordered, facing the crew with raised arms. They remained still, and he turned to see Barbossa narrow his eyes at him. "Apologies, you give the orders." Jack murmured, placing his hands together and nodding at him.

"Gents," Barbossa grinned knowingly, a grin that sent unpleasant vibes through Alex. "Take a walk!"

As Barbossa's men laughed wickedly and departed from the cavern, Jack glanced at him uncertainly, making Alex feel even worse about the current situation. "Not to the boats?"

Barbossa only narrowed his eyes at him before nodding at the remaining pirates, placing on their shoulders an unspoken order which they clearly understood. _Watch them._

As he left the chest, Alex waited until he was far enough away before stepping beside Jack and harshly whispering, "Good job, oh mighty Captain."

He didn't reply, but instead gave her a cheeky smile before walking over to a mound of gold and examining all the jewelry and golden statues. One pirate pushed Will away from the chest, shoving him roughly down the hill of gold and closer to the water's edge. Alex stared at him worriedly before catching his eye.

"You okay?" She mouthed quietly. Confidently, he nodded, but yet Alex felt a pang of sorrow for her friend, and a rush of hate for Barbossa. If it hadn't been for their lucky timing, he would have killed the one person that she had become closest to, the one person who unknowingly stole her heart.

"So, what is a wench like ye doin' with a man like Jack, eh?" Barbossa's chilling voice echoed throughout the cave's cold walls, his unpleasantly cold gaze on Alex. "Did ye pick her up in Tortuga, Jack? She's diff'rent than the rest of the whores…maybe ye'll like to share her after this is through." He grinned suggestively at her, his pale yellow eyes slowly eyeing her body.

"I am no whore, you disgusting bastard." Alex seethed, her dark eyes glaring their hardest. "And if you even do as much as breathe on me, I will rip out your black heart myself. Savvy?"

For a moment, Alex noticed Jack's admiring gaze on her for a split second, making her feel more confident than before.

"Well, well, well, she's a feisty one, isn' she gents?" Barbossa coldly laughed as he took a seat on a pile of gold, his arm resting on his knee. "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

"Me?" Jack spoke, turning his attention away from a small gold statuette he was admiring. "I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly," he tossed the gold figure onto the large pile as he walked closer to where they gathered. "It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…." He paused, stopping beside a pirate who was tossing stones into the water, and found Alex's gaze before holding it in silent understanding. Realizing what he was planning to do, she faintly nodded. He moved his same gaze to Will, and it suddenly dawned on him what the pirate's intentions truly were.

"…stupid."

Swiftly, Jack kicked the nearby pirate into the water while also unsheathing the man's sword before tossing it to Will and pulling out his own. Alex grabbed her own sword and hurried over to her friend. His ropes were free and he momentarily warded off the pirate who was guarding him, and simultaneously they nodded their "good luck" before going their separate ways.

Thrust. Parry. _Move_. Those were the repeating steps Alex unconsciously made, like dance steps at a ball. As she defended herself from one of Barbossa's men, she saw Will from the corner of his eye advance on another, and knew with confidence he would be fine. After sidestepping away from a heavy blow, Alex punched the pirate square in the jaw, sending him into the water, and fought her way over to Will.

"Different from our usual practices, huh?" Will laughed, thrusting and parrying with one man as Alex's challenger recovered and charged. She smiled.

"Yes, but I've had a good teacher!" She replied excitedly, adrenaline from the sudden action coursing through her veins.

"Really, who? I'd like to meet him!" Will joked. As they were separated once again by their different adversaries, Alex silently laughed inside, thankful for Will's upbeat attitude and humor amidst their current struggle.

Her rival, Jacoby, charged with full strength at her, clashing his sword with hers with such force that she almost lost her hold. Recovering quickly, she came back with the same might and drove him back towards the water's edge, and with a smirk, she made one last thrust and shoved him in. This momentary break gave Alex enough time to search for Jack, and she found him quickly at the side of the cave fighting up an incline. Dueling with Barbossa, they fought with equal skill and power, and Alex mentally cheered Jack on. Finally, it looked like the battle was over when Jack took his sword and impaled Barbossa through the chest. But he did not fall.

Instead, he pulled the blade from his body and pushed it with full force into Jack's flesh.

"NO!" Alex yelled, her eyes widening in horror as she powerlessly watched Jack's own eyes broaden with pain and shock. Not since her father died did she feel what she felt now; pain, anguish, loss. And it was repeating all over a man she had only known for a week, a man she thought she couldn't stand, a man she least expected to feel like this for.

Helplessly, Alex forced herself to watch as Jack suddenly staggered backwards into the moonlight…making his skin turn to bone.

_The coin…_Alex suddenly remembered, her hope suddenly lifting. She smiled widely with relief as Jack pulled one of the Aztec medallions from his vest, toying with it between his bony fingers.

_You thieving bastard! _Alex thought with relief, her spirit rising again. She could nearly hear Jack saying his response with his infamous grin.

"_Pirate, luv."_

"Alex, watch out!" Will warned from behind her. Turning, she smiled at a snarling Jacoby.

"This is all getting tiring for me, darlin'. How about you surrender and we call it quits?" She smirked, and in reply she was met with his dueling blades.

Swords clashing and quick steps sounded throughout the air, endlessly continuing. She was beginning to tire, and was thankful for Will's sudden assistance when she almost missed a deadly thrust.

"Thanks, mate." Alex breathed, clenching her fist and punching Jacoby hard in the nose.

"Not a problem." Will chuckled. In the next moment, he suddenly was kicked over by a third pirate as Will's earlier rival cornered Alex. He towered above Will with an angry snarl on his parched lips, his sword raised and ready to pierce.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" The pirate exclaimed.

"Do you like pain?" A new yet familiar voice asked. The pirate turned, and instantly his head snapped back from a blow caused by a solid gold staff. Alex smiled widely. It was Elizabeth. "Try wearing a corset!"

Alex punched her pirate in the jaw which sent him falling to the ground as Elizabeth helped Will to his feet. They smiled at each other.

"It's about time you showed up!" Alex chuckled.

"Me, miss fighting with pirates? Never!" Elizabeth laughed.

Hearing a sudden crash, they all looked up to see Jack fighting Barbossa some ways away in the moonlight, his skeleton form revealed.

"Whose side is Jack on?" She questioned confusedly.

"At the moment?" Will shrugged, yet grinned.

They dispersed, Elizabeth grabbing the gold staff and Will and Alex fighting with the pirates and herding them together. When they happened to be in perfect alignment, Alex dropped her sword and rushed over to Elizabeth, grabbing the staff and grinning.

"On three." Elizabeth instructed, and Alex nodded. "One…two…_three_!"

Together, they rammed the staff through the pirates, stringing them together. They stood back with Will and watched them struggle; the two end pirates trying to pull the rod opposite ways as the middle man helplessly stood there.

Picking up a fallen bomb that Jacoby once held, Will pushed it into the empty cavern of the skeleton pirate himself as Alex and Elizabeth pushed them out of the moonlight and into the shadows, his skin trapping the bomb within him.

Desperately, his fingers clawed at his stomach before he gave up in defeat. "No fair." Jacoby groaned.

As they sprinted away, the pirates exploded behind them. Pieces of gold and jewelry fell like light rain around them, and as Will ran up towards the cursed Aztec chest, Jack cut his hand with the medallion and tossed it up to him.

The next moment ensued entirely too fast.

Barbossa cocked his pistol, turning his cold stare directly at Elizabeth and aiming at her. Gasping, Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, right when a gunshot rang out. Elizabeth flinched, and so did Alex. Her friend's eyes widened with shock, and Alex thought in horror that she had been shot, but the smoke didn't seep from Barbossa's pistol.

It came from Jack's.

Standing tall, he didn't sway or swagger, but instead stood motionless with such fierce somberness that Alex had never seen before. His dark eyes stared impassively at Barbossa's cold eyes; his pistol pointing at his heart.

"Ten years ye carry that pistol, and now ye waste yer shot." Barbossa taunted smugly.

"He didn't waste it."

Barbossa shot his head around up at Will, and watched as he slowly opened his hand. Two bloody medallions fell, and a clean cut showed on the palm of his hand. A relieved breath escaped from Alex when she heard the coins fall into the chest.

_It's over…it's finally over._

Stunned, Barbossa dropped his sword and ripped open the coat of his jacket, revealing the bullet's entrance. Seconds passed, until suddenly blood appeared and spread from his wound, staining the white fabric over his heart a crimson red.

He looked up at Jack blankly, his eyes revealing his pain, but Jack remained still, his expression unchanging.

"I feel……cold."

Barbossa fell back onto the mound of gold, his eyes open and empty. As his last breath left his cold body, a green apple rolled from his hand.

**&&&&&&  
&&&&&&**

**A/N:** So, what did everybody think? It was my first time actually writing action, and I don't think I did that well / But I have this story finished, so chapters will be posted quicker now.

Anyways, thanks for all the positive reviews for the last chapter! And welcome new readers! I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would thank everybody's reviews individually like I usually do, but I'm leaving right now for a Christmas party. But thank you all! Your comments encourage me to keep on writing. Mucho love!

But a quick note to **zumanity57**: No, I'm not planning on doing a sequel for the new POTC movie(s)...but I'm so looking forward to seeing them!

You all know what to do! REVIEW! )


End file.
